Days of War and the Nights of Love
by Intoxic
Summary: After the Uprising, the whole Shadow World became divided. Between Shadowhunters and Downworlders has been going a war of domination and surviving. Magnus Bane the Magister of area Four is assigned with a mission of seducing a Shadowhunter, to get information about the possible attack. But what will happen when Magnus will fall in love with the object of his mission?
1. Magnus Bane, The High Warlock

A/N: Hi, hello.

Ah, the idea for this story struck me while riding to my work. So I decided to give it a shot, because I haven't written the shadowhunter-downworlder story in a loooooong time.

I hope you will like it.

The first chapter is only a beginning, a small introduction to the world I've created. Some of the things will be coming from a book, just as the species, locations, names. Some of things, such as positions or so, will be coming straight from my mind.

Anyway, enough with blabbing.

Summary: After the Uprising, led by Valentine Morgenstern, the whole Shadow World became divided. Between Shadowhunters and Downworlders has been going a war of domination and surviving. Magnus Bane the Magister of area Four is assigned with a mission. A mission of seducing a Shadowhunter, to get information about the possible attack of hunters. But what will happen when Magnus will fall in love with the object of his mission? Will he betray him or his people at the end?

All rights to the known characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Story is beta'ing by the amazing **Red Coral. **Thank you very much for your help.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, The Magister of area Four"**

New York of the twenty-first century wasn't very different from any other city in the world. There were plenty of mundanes living their life oblivious to what was happening around them. There were Shadowhunters, the descendants of Angel Raziel, half-angel, half-human with improved skills in hunting and killing. And to the contrary, to keep a balance in the world, were the Downworlders. The children of the night - vampires. The children of the moon - werewolves. The Fair folk - faeries. And finally the most dangerous, with the greatest power, the children of Lilith – warlocks, half-human, half-demon.

There has been a war going on between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. A war of domination, power, survival.

It all started seventeen years ago, when Valentine Morgenstern, a young Shadowhunter along with his friends began the events known better as the Uprising. Valentine yearned for power since the very beginning. He was the one who wanted to destroy the Clave, the rules of the Accords between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, the whole Shadow World. Morgenstern wanted to get rid of the Downworlders, so the world would belong to the Shadowhunters, and only to them. He allied himself with demons and the group of his friends.

_But as they say, when you chase something that's not yours to have in the first place, you fail._

Downworlders weren't sitting in the corner waiting for their destiny to reach them, to die. Quite the opposite, they fought as hard as the Shadowhunters if not harder. All kinds, werewolves, vampires, Fairies, Warlocks. All of them, allied with each other for the first time.

Together, hand in hand, they managed to defeat Valentine Morgenstern and his companions.

_But it didn't end with that._

After the Uprising, the whole Shadow World changed.

The peace, once fiercely won, was now buried deep underground. Even with Valentine's death, the Shadow World was still divided.

Companions of Valentine Morgenstern were still feeding their children and grandchildren the ideas of taking the Shadow World for themselves. They were still attacking Downworlders and the other way around.

It was Shadowhunters versus Downworlders in their brutal war of surviving.

Downworlders made new rules for their community. Every city in the world, where Shadowhunters and Downworlders were living, was divided in two sides. Shadowhunters kept areas close to their local Institutes, while the Downworlders took the rest of it. Every Downworlder community in every Region, had their King or Queen. They had a Prime Magister who technically ruled the areas in the corresponding cities, and local Magisters to keep an eye over the specific areas.

And so one of them was Magnus Bane, the Magister of area four known better as Brooklyn, in New York.

He hated that position, truly hated it. He rarely could leave the town. The Prime Magister was keeping him in the city on a tight leash. And for once the leash wasn't something that Magnus enjoyed.

"Who are you?" a young, blond haired vampire looked at Magnus as he stood in front of the Prime Magister's residence. Magnus came back to town after a week of absence. He had been assigned to help the Magister of area two in London, known better as the High Warlock of London, Ragnor Fell, the one of the three true friends of Magnus Bane.

"Good evening. Is the…" Magnus wanted to insult somehow the Prime Magister, but he knew that the vampires were listening to him "Is the Prime Magister inside?"

"I asked who are you? Name, position and number"

"Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magister of area four. Number: 401"

"Let him in!" A loud, deep voice with a Spanish accent interrupted the warlock, very familiar voice.

"You may step inside, Magnus Bane"

"Master Bane for you sweetie" he winked at the young vampire, as he moved himself to the main room, known better as the 'throne room'.

Hotel Dumont had changed as well. Magnus still remembered it from the twenties, when the hotel was the most beautiful hotel in New York. He remembered his first night here, with a quite pretty lady named Etta. Ah, she had been truly amazing and young then.

"Bane, how nice that you're finally back." The Prime Magister was sitting on his throne, or like Magnus liked to call it, a very awful, blood-red big chair, with horrible gold frames. The Prime Magister looked quite ridiculous on it, and not only because he wasn't really tall, but he was also slim. There he looked like a little boy, just as Magnus remembered him from the very first time he met him, back in the fifties.

"Oh, we're back to last names now?" the man was glaring him with an annoyance. "It's you who assigned me to London. So don't complain boy"

The rest of the vampires in the room inhaled air sharply to their throats, though it wasn't really necessarily. After all they don't need to breathe. It wasn't the first time Magnus called the Prime Magister like that, they knew each other for a long time now, so that shouldn't surprise anyone. And yet, the Prime Magister's slaves were murdering him with their bloodshot eyes.

"Oh come on" Bane mused under his nose, before turning to the man he came to speak with "Anyway, couldn't you move your skinny cold ass to Brooklyn if you missed me and wanted to talk?"

"_Dios Mio_, shut up Bane. Uno I didn't miss you, _estupido_" he came closer to the warlock, and tugged the sleeve of a very expensive Dolce red jacket "Dos, we need to talk, _amigo_"

"Now we're amigos?" the smaller man raised his eyebrows at the warlock.

"Just come with me"

They were walking in silence, outside the Hotel. The vampire was leading Magnus through the darkest alleys of Manhattan, while being careful not to cross the border of the Shadowhunters' area. Manhattan hosted both of their communities, as the Institute and Hotel are both located here. Hotel Dumont, or Dumort now, has been the vampires' nest for a long time now, long before the war.

As they moved to the Kennedy's bridge on East River, Raphael stopped. He looked around, and closed his eyes. Magnus knew then that he's listening if there is anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. Ten seconds later the vampire opened his eyes and looked at the warlock, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"So, what's the deal? It's so not you to drag me somewhere. I know I'm super-hot and all, but I've known you for a while…and last time I checked you don't play for my te…"

"Shut up Magnus" the warlock stuck his tongue at his companion. "It's serious"

"What?" Raphael turned towards the water, leaning on the railing. Magnus did the same, moving himself closer to the younger man. "What's going on?"

"Shadowhunters…"as always, Magnus thought. It wasn't anything new to him. Shadowhunters caused problems for Downworlders all the time, especially when they were on their'hunts' on Magnus's community. "Some more of them came to the city. Aldous noticed four new. And the Magister of the Fair Folk…"

"Meliorn" the vampire nodded.

"He's almost sure that they are gathering again" Magnus raised his eyebrow at him "That they will attack us again. And not some hunts or stupid fights…but an actual attack. Like the Uprising"

"Please…without a leader they are nothing. Who will lead them, huh? Last time I checked Valentine is dead"

"Yes, but the head of the Institute is…was his friend and he's whipped on those ideas" that made Magnus think for a bit. He tried to remember who Raphael is talking about. But his memory wasn't helping now.

"You mean Adam Whitelaw? Isn't he like old now? What possibly could he get from making an attack on us?"

"Dios, do you even know our local hunters?" Magnus just shrugged his arms "The Institute is ruled by the Lightwoods now. Robert and Maryse Lightwood"

"Robert Lightworm?" Raphael titled his head to the left in a puzzle "Never heard of him"

"Remember the Uprising?" A nod from the warlock "He was the second in command of Morgenstern, just after Lucian Graymark. He was the one that killed the previous Head of the Institute's daughter, when she tried to protect those werewolves in Chinatown"

_A quick memory came to Magnus's mind. Once again he saw the fight with the Shadowhunters, the arrival of Whitelaws, killing Rachel, the death of Whitelaws._

"Ok, but he's like forty now, right? And he's leading the Institute" the vampire agreed "So why is he potentially planning the attack, as you are saying? And who will stand beside him? Most of the people from the Uprising are dead, or they are no longer Shadowhunters. So who will stand beside him in it?"

"His kids. The young generation of Shadowhunters"

"Please…"

"You haven't seen them" he interrupted him brutally "Jace Wayland…he's…he's like a true killer. Isabelle Lightwood can kill you in the blink of an eye with her whip. And there's the archer. Alexander Lightwood, he can kill you with one shot. They are really good. And if they train some more Shadowhunters…"

"We will outnumber them Raphael" the said man only shook his head "They are no match for us, they are only children. And if they are a true danger, which I don't really believe, nothing serious has happened for seventeen years"

"But we must be prepared for everything Bane!" his voice showed that he's really serious about what he's saying. So Magnus only nodded.

"What are you suggesting, then, Prime Magister?"

"We're calling on _The Council_."

_With that Magnus Bane understood that the matter is truly serious._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

As I mentioned at the top, it's only the introduction to the story. The first meeting of Magnus and Alec will happen in the next chapter. As well as I will be explaining more the rules of the Downworld from this story etc.

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	2. Of unforgettable blue eyes

A/N: Hello, how are you on this wonderful day?

Thank you for so many reviews, follows, favorites. It's amazing that you like the story so much.

Guest(1): I only know a few words in Spanish, but I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Guest(2): Glad you think so

malecglitterfan: AHHH I'm glad!

red wolf: You did mentioned it, but it's always good to hear it again ;)

cheesekun: Glad you like it.

Justkindaannoyed: Yes, it was only a beginning. Here's more.

Thank you to my wonderful beta **Red Coral.**

Characters belongs to Cassie, except for my OC's.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**"Of unforgettable blue eyes"**

Magnus was slowly walking down the pavement of an alley, thinking about Raphael's words. He didn't believe that the Shadowhunters could make another attack on the Downworlders without a good leader. And no matter how close Robert Lightwood was to Valentine in the past, he couldn't do it.

He was a Lightworm, for Lilith's sake. And Magnus remembered the Lightwood's from the past. They've never managed to succeed.

But nevertheless Magnus decided to be cautious, to look into it.

As he stepped into his own area, he spotted a few vampires from Raphael's Clan. The Clan belonged to Camille Belcourt before, but she was somewhere else, hiding her butt from The Queen. She was responsible for the first attack on the fairies before the Uprising. And after that, as the new rules started to stand around their community, she was charged to stay in the dungeons of Hotel Dumort and starve to death…to true death. But there was one thing that The Queen hadn't foreseen. Camille, as much of a bitch as she was, she had her people, her slaves, who came to save her. After that The Queen passed the position of Prime Magister to Raphael Santiago, who became the new leader of the New York's vampire clan.

"Master Bane, welcome back" a violet haired vampire greeted the warlock, as he jumped off of a tree.

"For Lilith's sake…don't do that Joshua"

He just smirked at Magnus. "You should be more aware of your surroundings Master Bane"

"I thought that we've passed the level of Master, Josh" if the man wasn't a vampire, Magnus was sure he'd blush from those words and the seductive wink from the warlock.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings …Magnus" Joshua Smith was a head shorter than Magnus, yet he could stand so he could look straight into the eyes of the warlock. Magnus often wondered how he'd managed to do it. "How's London?"

"Great as always. You should go there one day. Especially in winter, it's a beautiful place"

"You know that the Prime Magister would never let me go on a simple _trip_" His red eyes darkened.

"When was the last time you ate?" Magnus asked placing a hand on the cold shoulder of his friend.

"Why? Are you offering me your blood?" The warlock only huffed at him "I drank your blood before…and it wasn't any good for me"

"Mister, my blood is delicious" he poked his cold nose.

"Oh it is, very delicious…but" he made a small pause before he smirked "But I'd rather not be running around the streets stark naked again after it, like the last time"

"Mmm, but the view was something" Magnus smiled involuntary at the said memory.

"Let's forget about…" in one swift moment Joshua stiffened in his place. His fangs slid out. From his throat came out a loud growl. "Blood…I smell blood of a vampire"

With that he ran away from the warlock, leaving the said man in a slight confusion. Magnus Bane stood dead in his tracks for a little longer, before his own feet moved after his vampire friend.

He found him crouching over the body of a male vampire, looking maybe thirty years old. The dead vampire had a wooden arrow inside his non-beating heart. His skin, once perfectly white, now became grayish with all the veins completely visible through it. Surrounding the body was a pool of dark red blood. The smell was horrible; Magnus never liked the smell of vampire blood. It smelled death. He shivered at the sight before him, though it wasn't the first time he had witnessed such a thing.

"Arthur" Joshua said angrily.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

"Spare me humans untrue feelings Magnus Bane" his eyes darkened more, becoming almost black now. And the warlock couldn't decide whether it was from the anger or hunger. "Do you smell it?"

"I'm not a dog who can smell anything. What is it?"

"I smell a Shadowhunter" he stood up and closed his eyes sniffling more "He's not so far. I'm going to…"

"No. It's my area" the warlock stopped him with his hand, granting a murderous glare from the vampire "You take your friend from here; I don't want to have corps in my area. I'm not going to play gravedigger. And I'll take care of the hunter."

The vampire only nodded with a quiet murmuring under his nose that Magnus couldn't understand. He took the corpse of his friend in his arms, and with vampire speed he headed off.

Now it was up to Magnus to find the hunter responsible for this situation.

He never liked dealing with those situations. But he knew that's how the laws worked here. If a hunter killed a Downworlder in any area, it was the Magister's, of the said area, duty to end the life of the killer. Or dictate the four Guardians to comply the assignment. But today Magnus Bane was out of luck, one of his Guardians was killed. And the two others were on the opposite side of the area.

_So he was the one who had to fulfill the duty._

He casted a locating spell, using the broken wooden arrow left in the alley, and soon he found the Shadowhunter.

The man, more like a boy, he couldn't be older than some teenage years, was sitting on a branch of the tree in the park, looking at the old coffee shop. His body was slim, but yet well-built, which was very clear to see through his skin-tight leather gear.

"You know, it's not very wise to come to the Downworlders' area by yourself, Shadowhunter" the boy on the tree stiffened, clearly not expecting that someone would find him. With grace he moved to another branch, the cat eyes of the warlock followed his every move. One second later, Magnus caught a wooden arrow coming straight at him. "Dear, I'm not a vampire. Wooden arrows won't work on me. Try again"

And so the Shadowhunter did. A small thud and rustle of leafs was heard behind the warlock, before he felt a cold metal on his neck. A pale hand kept him still in his place.

"A seraph blade? Better, but still it'll be hard to kill me with it"

"_Gabriel"_ a deep voice said behind him, and the blade lightened up in blue.

"Gabriel wasn't such a great Angel, you know. I always wondered why you Shadowhunters never name the blade Raziel" a harder press of the blade to his throat "After your creator. It's just more understandable. I mean he created Shadowhunters, yet it's against the rules to call after him your weapon. How weird, don't you think so?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Why? Can't handle a smart conversation, hunter?" he turned in the arm of the boy.

"What are you doing?" he interrupted the warlock.

"If you're going to kill me, look me in the eye…" That's when Magnus looked properly at the hunter for the first time.

_And Lilith, the view was something._

The boy, he definitely still was teenager, was tall, only two inches shorter than Magnus. Wearing all black. He was slim, but yet muscled; now Bane saw it more clear. Arms, and neck covered with runes and scars. Black hair was falling in front of his eyes. His skin was pale, almost white. If it wasn't for the runes, Magnus would have thought that the boy is a vampire. A thin line of pink lips, sharp cheek bones. Nice-shaped nose, not too big but not too small either, average.

_And then Magnus saw his eyes._

Never in his life had he seen such beautiful eyes. The blue color of them was truly electrifying. The way the moon mirrored in them was truly amazing, making those eyes sparkle.

Magnus Bane was mesmerized by those eyes of the Nephilim.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said in awe, not realizing that he's chatting with the enemy. The hunter was taken aback with those words, not expecting the Downworlder to try and converse with him. "What's your name?"

The boy was keeping his mouth shut, observing warily the man before him with his arm around his back.

"You clearly can speak, so? I'm Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn" he pulled out his best charming smile "And you?"

"Alec"

"Alec what? I think I deserve to know the name of the hunter that killed one of my people, don't you think so darling?"

"Lightwood" he said firmly.

"Are you sure you're a Lightwood?" the boy looked at him confused "You don't look like a Lightwood. You're not a green-eyed monster. And that's what Lightwoods are" he was saying "You do look like a Herondale. Aren't you one of them?"

This Alec looked so much like Magnus's friend from the past, when he was befriended with the Shadowhunters. Before, the world was _normal._

"No. I'm a Lightwood" When Alec raised his head, his eyes crossed with Magnus's.

For Magnus it was like a magnet working between them. He felt that he's drawn to the boy before him. He hadn't felt like that for a while. Magnus could stare in those beautiful eyes for the whole night, but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side tonight.

A quiet rustle of leafs, jumps and running sounding around him, interrupted his aweing state.

"Alec?" the whisper came to his ears. The boy before him stiffened for a second. For a moment both of them seemed not to know what to do now. That's when Magnus realized that the boy isn't pressing the blade to his throat anymore, and that the said blade is in the warlock's hand now. When Alec's eyes landed on the blade in his enemy's hand, a small amount of something came to his eyes. Magnus could only think of fear, though Shadowhunters were supposed to be fearless.

"I'm not going to kill you" he handed the blade back to its owner, surprising the younger.

"Why? I killed one of yours" he titled his head in confusion. "I'll die as a true hunter"

Alec closed his eyes and exposed his neck to the warlock, waiting for the said man to slit his throat, like the Downworlders usually did.

"You're too beautiful to die. Pretty boys shouldn't die"

To say that the boy was shocked by those words was an understatement. He didn't know what to do or say, and it was written all over his pretty face. And just then, Magnus saw the most adorable thing in years. The beautiful Shadowhunter blushed, making the warlock smirk.

"Go on Shadowhunter, no one will kill you in my area" Magnus moved back from him, gesturing with his words. Alec was moving slowly, warily, looking all the time at his enemy. "Goodbye Alec"

Truth to be told, Magnus couldn't forget about those eyes for the entire night. They were haunting him, in his sleep and whenever he closed his eyes.

He hoped that one day he'd be able to see this mesmerizing beauty once again.

_He didn't know yet how soon it will be possible._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

In the next one, there'll be The Council meeting and so Magnus will be assigned with his new mission.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	3. To seduce a Shadowhunter

A/N: Hello!

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are awesome.

red wolf: Glad you liked it. Of course that he was right.

malecglitterfan: I don't know yet. Let's say that he and Magnus hooked up a few times. It's Magnus, he's bold in every situation.

Justkindaannoyed : Then here you go hon.

Guest: And I'm still happy with it.

cheesekun: You're welcome.

Thank you to my amazing beta **Red Coral.** You're great!

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**"To seduce a Shadowhunter"**

As much as he was experienced in this world, Magnus Bane, hadn't expected a Shadowhunter to make such an impression on him. Since last night, the memory of those incredible blue eyes hasn't left the warlock's mind, haunting him in his sleep. And that blush, the most adorable thing Magnus had seen in years. When he blushed, standing in the moonlight, he looked so young and innocent.

_On the other hand, he was young, and he could still be innocent_ – Magnus thought.

Whenever Magnus closed his eyes, the blue eyes of the hunter popped in his mind, sending a warm feeling to his stomach.

The boy was too beautiful.

_And Magnus wanted to see him again._

…

Magnus Bane never liked being a part of the Council's meetings. Nor did he like it when they gathered. It always caused more problems than good.

"Magnus Bane! What have you done this time?!" a male loud voice with a Welsh accent was heard in the hall of the Pandemonium. It was strange, that here in New York, the residence for the Council's meetings was a big room above the club.

"Me? Nothing! It's not always about me" he said back "I'm not doing anything wrong here"

Ragnor Fell, the High Warlock of London, the Magister of the area two, looked in disbelief at his friend. The green skinned warlock in the '_Old world'_ was a part of the Council, an association of Downworlders who represented the Downworld amongst Shadowhunters in Idris, the country of the hunters. But now, with the '_new world'_, he was offered a position of the Magister in London, which he had taken gladly. Not only did it give him the opportunity to have some word in the Downworld, but it gave him privileges as well. One of them was that he could travel freely around the world, as the Shadowhunters in London aren't as fierce as they are here in New York.

"Oh really?" Ragnor sat down on the purple, plush chair next to him. He took off his dark green coat and brown hat, looking around the room.

"Really" Magnus grumbled "It's not always because of me that they're…gathering"

When he closed his eyes, he didn't see the blue eyes from last night. No. He saw a memory. Something from his past that led him to take the position of the Magister in New York. A memory of him standing before the Council, as the one being charged, waiting for his punishment.

_"Magnus Bane, step in the middle" a loud, guttural voice filled the chamber of the demolished Hotel Dumont. The warlock in chains was led by two vampires to the middle of the room. He could feel all eyes on him. Warlocks, vampires, werewolves, faeries. All of them were looking at him with disgust and judgment in their eyes. "You have broken the rules of the Downworld. You're going to listen to all the accusations made against your persona. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"May the Queen of the North American area step in front of the crowd" the red haired, small woman with blue eyes, stepped in the middle of the room, next to Magnus. They looked almost ridiculous next to each other, he- really tall, with honey skin, and she – a pale, small woman._

_"Queen of the Fair Folk, the Queen of North America" she spoke in her light voice, eyes never leaving the people in front of them. "Member of the Council"_

_"You are excluded from voting in this case, as Magnus Bane is a citizen of your area" the man with blonde hair spoke._

_"Yes, Inquisitor de Quincy" Alexei de Quincy(*) looked at the people in front of him with stoicism in his black eyes._

_"Are you aware of his crime?"_

_"What crime?" Magnus whispered with no intention to be heard, but all of them seemed to do exactly that._

_Inquisitor de Quincy turned his gaze on the warlock. "Magnus Bane, do you have anything to say?"_

_"Actually yes" he took a step closer to the Council, looking very warily at them._

_The Inquisitor, the leader of London's vampire clan and the king of the London Downworlders, Victor Scott, Praetor Lupus, residing in Long Island in New York, Ragnor Fell, the High Warlock of London, as well, as the Seelie Queen, the Queen of the Fair Folk were sat in front of him._

_"Speak" he relaxed on his scarlet high chair, playing with his cane made of human bones._

_"What I've done is not a crime" many whispers, whistles and words, filled the room, as he spoke those words._

_"Silence!" the loud voice of Alexei boomed through the walls, making everyone shiver in fear. "Now. How come it is not a crime?! You let that Shadowhunter go away, when it was your duty to kill her!"_

_"She was with a child! She carried an innocent baby inside of her! I'm not a murderer of children!" he spat back, forgetting who he was speaking to. But truth be told, Magnus was never scared of Alexei de Quincy, at least not too much._

_"She was a Shadowhunter, whose man killed a few of us! It was your responsibility to end her life for it!" a voice from the room was heard. Before Magnus had a chance to say something, Alexei de Quincy spoke again._

_"You're forgetting Magnus Bane, that one day that innocent child will be a hunter, who most likely will hunt you and our people"_

_"Even if so, now it's just an unborn child" he stated with raised head, looking straight into the vampire's black eyes. "And I refuse to kill children. You may lock me down for it, but I won't kill a pregnant woman, Shadowhunter or not"_

_"You're walking on a thin line here, Magnus Bane" the Inquisitor was tapping his cold, bony fingers over the desk. "What shall we do with you? You broke the rules of the Downworld. I should punish you with death"_

_Ragnor Fell took a sharp breath, when he heard those words. After all Magnus was his best friend, the closest thing he had to a family. He was partly glad that the Inquisitor excluded him from voting as well. He didn't imagine sending his friend to his death._

_"But then, you're one of the most powerful warlocks on the Earth" the vampire continued "Your powers are very valuable. But I can't let this go. It's a major crime. Maybe I should put you in a cell for the rest of your immortal life? But then, you will be useless…"_

_"Your Highness" A male voice with a Spanish accent interrupted Alexei's speech. Everyone turned their eyes at the skinny, boyish-looking man that stepped in front of the crowd. "May I speak in Magnus Bane's behalf?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Raphael Santiago, the Prime Magister of New York, the leader of the local vampire clan"_

_"Ah, you're the one who took Camille's position?" he nodded "Good for you boy. You must be either insane or very confident if you want to speak in Bane's behalf. Speak, you have my attention"_

_"I think I have a solution for this situation" Alexei gestured with his hand for him to continue. Magnus on the other hand looked at his friend shocked. Never in his life did he think that Santiago would speak for him, even though he saved his life once "Magnus is indeed a very skilled warlock, and I think it would be a shame to put him in a cell, where he couldn't be much of a help. And killing him will only cause us more bad than good. Seeing as he's a very powerful warlock, his father is a powerful demon. And so, I, as the Prime Magister of this area, with the consent of the Queen of North America, and yours, Inquisitor and the Consuls', will take Magnus Bane, and give him the position of Magister of area 4 of Brooklyn in New York. This way I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, and he will be obliged to fulfill every task I or the Council asks of him"_

_"That's…" the Inquisitor started, looking at Consul Scott. A silent conversation happened between them. "I believe that we found our solution. My dear Queen, do you agree with this solution? Do you agree with making Magnus Bane, the Magister of Brooklyn in New York?"_

_"I agree"_

_"And so, Magnus Bane, you will obey every task given to you by your Prime Magister, the Queen and the Council" the warlock nodded without being very convinced of this idea "And now I pronounce you Magnus Bane, the Magister of area two, Brooklyn, in New York"_

And so Magnus Bane became the Magister of Brooklyn, sixteen years ago.

"…and it's just so strange that they…are you even listening to me Magnus?" Ragnor's voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah…we should totally go there…yeah…wait…what are we talking about?"

"You weren't listening idiot, like always" he grumbled, looking annoyed.

"Sorry…but…hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you sit there, in the front? After all you're a Consul in the Council Ragnor" he looked over at his friend, who was shaking his head at him in disbelief.

"Do you ever listen to me when I speak?" Magnus just shrugged his arms "I told you seconds ago, that I'm no longer a member of the Council. I talked with Alexei, and he said that I can leave the Council, if it's too much work for me"

"Oh, how thoughtful of him"

"Besides, he said that I've finally earned my retirement" at this Magnus looked confused at his friend "I barely survived the last attack on London. You know that if it wasn't for you…"

"It's ok now. You'd do the same for me" he patted his green hand "But, if you're not in the Council anymore…then which warlock…"

"Hello my dear friends!" from every possible warlock on the entire Earth, it must be him. Magnus was truly shocked, when his eyes turned to the white haired warlock with the purple eyes. He wore today a purple-black sweater with stripes, white skinny jeans and a purple coat. Not really good, but it suited him. "How are you?"

"Malcolm Fade…he chose Malcolm Fade?" Magnus looked at Ragnor in disbelief waiting for his friend to tell him it wasn't true. But Ragnor only nodded "We're doomed"

"I've missed you too, Magnus. How's life? Ragnor, looking great as always" the third warlock smiled at the two other.

"We're good" Fell said, bowing his head in a gentlemanly gesture.

"I've heard about the last attack on London. Nasty case. Good that you've made it"

"Ok. Enough with the chit chat" Magnus interrupted "So if he's in the council, then what are you doing here Ragnor?"

"Well…"

"He called you? But it's not about me, so why…"

"I just wanted to make sure he's ok" Raphael's voice came to his ears. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Way better. Thank you" and Lilith, Ragnor Fell blushed, or more like his cheeks became greener.

"That's really good. You're welcome to stay in Hotel Dumort, as much as you want"

"That's very sweet of you" Magnus popped in "But I'll take him to my place for a while."

The loud, cracking sound of the cane that Magnus could recognize anywhere, interrupted their small talk. It was followed by almost unheard steps of a group of vampires, sniffing werewolves and smelling fairy dust.

So the Council gathered. Malcolm Fade moved to the place that once belonged to Ragnor.

"I, the Inquisitor of the Downworld, am opening the seventeenth meeting of the Council" Alexei de Quincy started, hitting his cane on the floor. The blue topaz on it, once enchanted by Magnus, shone a blue light that filled the whole room. "Sit down. We are going to start with the introduction of the new member. The representative of Warlocks in the Council, Malcolm Fade, known as the High Warlock of Los Angeles, the Magister of area three there"

A bunch of claps followed those words.

"Now. We've gathered here on the request of the Prime Magister of New York, Raphael Santiago. You may step in front of us" the vampire smiled at Ragnor, before he indeed walked in front. "What is the cause you gathered us here, Prime Magister?"

"Your Highness, Members of the Council" he begun "As you probably already know, the Shadowhunters from the other parts of world, from other Institutes, are coming here, to New York. We, and by that I mean me and my Magisters, think that they are gathering again. That they're planning another attack"

"Their attacks are nothing to us"

"What I mean is that the attack seems to be like the one of the Uprising"

"Are you sure of your words?" Praetor Lupus spoke. He never was truly interested on what is going on in other's areas of New York. He was too busy dealing with werewolves. He was an old man now that soon would be replaced in the Council by his son, Aldous.

"Not like hundred percent sure" Raphael explained "But I think it would be wise if we started the appropriate preparations. Or at least we should somehow confirm their plans"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The Queen of the Seelie Court inquired "We can't kidnap a Shadowhunter. Not only will they slaughter us for doing it, but they won't say a word to us either. Maybe a spell could help?"

"They have protective runes on themselves" Malcolm looked over at the Queen "Very strong runes that protects them from magic. I tried to cast spells on Shadowhunters in LA. It didn't work"

"So, Prime Magister, how do you plan on finding out about their attack?" Alexei laid the cane on the desk and looked down at Raphael.

"I'm not sure how we can do it without really revealing them our plan"

Magnus stopped listening to them, as to his mind popped a vision of the beautiful eyes from last night. Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter, seemed to occupy his mind all the time, not giving him a chance to focus on oh-so important matters.

"Well…" Malcolm started "It's a bit of an insane idea, but…we could get our information in a very old way" All of the council and most creatures in the room looked confused at him. "You know they say all's fair in love and war. I say, why kidnap Shadowhunter when we could do it in a more easy way, without many suspicions"

"Enough with riddles. Speak clearly Fade" Alexei glared him.

"You people really don't read books? Come on. Okay. Let's play detective here. If you want information you go incognito"

"I'm fairly certain that they won't let us inside the Institute to listen to their conversations" Raphael commented.

"We don't have to go to the Institute. We just have to make a Shadowhunter to come to us" Once again, they looked at him puzzled "They are humans too, or half humans, whatever. They have feelings like humans. Why not use that against them?"

"What are you saying?" in the voice of Inquisitor you could hear the plain curiosity.

"Why not seduce a Shadowhunter to get the information from him? Believe me, people in love are fools. I've seen it so many times" he smirked at that.

"Shadowhunters don't fall in love with Downworlders" Praetor spoke.

"No? I know a few cases of it. It's possible. If a person is really good, even the strongest Shadowhunter can't resist" he continued.

"Hmmm…" Alexei de Quincy was wondering, a frown appearing on his pale face. "Even if it could work…who could be the seducer?"

"Well…it has to be someone from this area. Obviously" he moved his eyes on Magnus, who was still lost in the thoughts about a certain blue eyed wonder.

When Magnus felt gazes on himself, he shook himself out of thoughts, and looked confused at the crowd around him. A silent question painted in his cat-like eyes.

"So, what Shadowhunters do you have here Prime Magister?"

"The only available woman in the Institute is Isabelle Lightwood, a sixteen years old Shadowhunter." He answered "The other woman is her mother"

"Well then, any volunteers?" no one dared to raise their hand "Ah, so I thought. But, as I recall, we have a true…what you call it these days…a womanizer here whose courting record is very long. Magnus Bane, stand up"

The said warlock indeed stood up, and came to the middle of the room, still being in a puzzle about what was going on. Damn the blue eyed wonder from last night, who was in his mind. Now he didn't know what was going on. Walking there, he wondered whether he said something in his thoughtful state or something, and the Inquisitor is calling for him.

"Your Highness"

"Magnus Bane, Magister of the area of Brooklyn, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you are assigned with the task of finding out about the plans of any upcoming attack of our enemies" Alexei explained.

"And how do I do that?"

"You are going to seduce a Shadowhunter, to find out about the attack. You are going to seduce Isabelle Lightwood"

For a moment Magnus stood confused in his place. He was supposed to seduce some Shadowhunter girl? A girl that may be ugly or something, a girl he has never really seen? A Shadowhunter girl?

But just then, a pair of blue eyes popped in his mind again, making him smile involuntary.

"You say, I am to seduce a Shadowhunter?" the Council nodded "Oh I'll do it, with pleasure"

The only thing was that Magnus didn't plan on seducing this Isabelle Lightwood.

No. This task will give him the opportunity to see the blue eyed wonder again.

_He was going to seduce Alec Lightwood._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

(*) I know that Alexei de Quincy died in The Infernal Devices, but when I was creating the 'Inquisitor' of Downworld, he was the first one who popped in my mind. So for the sake of the story, let's say that he's alive/not dead, you know.

_Ah so, for those who read 'And They Lived Happily Ever After (or not) - the next chapter will be posted on Monday or Tuesday, since I'm lacking in time to write it down. But I can promise you the sweet scenes between Malec there, not memories, but scenes in an actual time. ;)_

The next one, probably around the end of the next week or so. (The next one will be including POV of Alec, and his thoughts about meeting Magnus)

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	4. To leave a lasting impression

A/N: Hello! It's almost 10 p.m. at mine country.

malecglitterfan: Yep, I liked Alexei in TID, even if he was not for long there. There will be some more of Raphael-Ragnor relation. After all, they like to meet or talk with each other. Not only to gossip about Magnus.

red wolf : In the next one.

Justkindaannoyed: I'm glad you think so.

Serena: Glad you think so.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. Kisses to each one of you.

Big, like really big thanks to my wonderful beta, who's sending me chapters back really fast. - **Red Coral.**

All known characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**"To leave a lasting impression"**

The night was chilly tonight, the cool air licked Magnus's bare arms. If only he could have known that hunting for a hunter would take him so many hours, he'd have thought of another way to find him. But, Magnus Bane, as old as he was, sometimes acted unprofessional. So that's why he had been spending the last three days and nights wandering around Brooklyn, hoping to bump into the blue eyed hottie.

But alas, fortune wasn't on his side lately.

Magnus wasn't a man who'd give up easily, but with every minute spent he was closer to breaking his own rule.

"Where are you darling?" he spoke to the shadows of the night, with a small disappointment in his voice. He thought - he hoped - that he made a lasting impression on this boy, and that the said boy would look out for him too. And Magnus Bane is really easy to find. But the Shadowhunter hasn't showed up in Brooklyn for three days, since the very night they met.

Magnus even casted a locating spell, so it would be shown on a map where Alec is. And it only showed the Institute or the areas belonging to the Shadowhunters, areas that Magnus was banned from.

But there had to be a way to contact him. Of this Magnus was sure. He just had to find it.

"Oh, you're finally home" Ragnor looked at him a bit shocked, when he entered the living room all drenched. The luck hadn't been with him tonight either, not one bit. "Haven't seen you for three days. Where were you?"

"Here and there"

"Right…" Ragnor closed his old brown suitcase "I'm going home tonight, will you be okay on your own?"

"I'm not a child that you need to babysit" that granted him an eye roll from his friend.

"What's going on, Magnus? Are you okay?" Ragnor asked full of concern.

"I'm fine" he shrugged.

"If this is about the task…I'm certain that if you talk with Alexei…he'll…"

"It's not about the task" he slumped on the couch next to his white cat, and scratched him behind his ears "It's just I can't find him. It's been three days, and I've been wandering around all night…and I can't find him…"

"Him? You mean her, right? This Isabelle"

"No, I mean him, Alec Lightwood" Magnus sighed out. Ragnor sat down on the coffee table, before his friend, and looked at him in confusion "I thought that he'll come around, but he didn't. Ugh…"

"You were bound to seduce Isabelle…not some Alex…"

"Alec" he interrupted, scratching too roughly the cat, so the feline hissed at him. "And I can't find him"

"Magnus…" he started running his hand through his white hair "You know that when Alexei finds out that you changed the object of mission…"

"He'll do what?" he looked very confidentaly at the other warlock "Nothing, he'll do nothing. After all it's about information. What does it matter, which Shadowhunter I'll seduce? It's only about information"

"Then why did you change the Shadowhunter?"

"Because, my dear emerald prince, I have no idea how this Isabelle looks like. She could look like that fat, red-head woman from 1876 in Spain" he winced at the unpleasant memory.

"And how do you know how this Alec looks like? He could look like Benedict Ligthworm" he pointed out, smiling to himself "And he looked horrible. I'm not good at recognizing attractiveness, but even I can tell that he looked bad"

"Alec looks amazing" Ragnor once again looked confused "I met him three days ago, just before the Council meeting. And hell consume me, but he looks like an Angel itself."

"Lilith…" Fell dropped his hands on his knees "Let me get this straight. You agreed on this task…I'm sure you could talk yourself out of it if you wanted to…so you agreed because some Shadowhunter is handsome and you're attracted to his looks?"

"Yes" he spoke after a minute with a grin on his face.

"You're an idiot" this was the only right thing that came to Ragnor's mind "Your sexual needs will be your death one day, Magnus Bane"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad…if you'd seen him, your own little Ragnor would be very pleased" he looked at the lower parts of Ragnor's body, which granted him a smack on the back of his head "Ouch! Fine…I know you have Raphael and your undying love for him. Just remember, I'm your best man on the wedding!"

"I am not…we're not…" stutter, a very obvious sign of embarrassment of Ragnor Fell. "Ugh"

"Ok, ok. Anyway, he's really hot…" Ragnor was shaking his head at him. "Just don't tell Raphael or Alexei for now…I'll handle it on my own…I'll get the information and have some fun with the boy. It's a win-win situation"

"Fine. I'll back off. Just…" he took his suitcase and whispered a spell to create a portal "Just don't get yourself killed because of it. And stay in contact with me, Cate and Raphael…and for my and his sake…stay out of trouble as much as you can"

"Ok, daddy, I won't cause trouble to Vamp-mommy" he hugged his friend, too tight.

"Be careful Magnus, I mean it"

"I will" he ruffled the white hair of his friend "You be careful there too, okay? Bye"

When Magnus was left alone, he once again slumped on the couch, with an annoyed expression written all over his face.

"How can I contact him Meow?" the cat raised his head at his master, hearing his name "It's not like I can go to the Institute and ask for him. The moment I step near the Institute I'm dead. What can I do, Meow?"

"_Meow_"

"You could be more helpful, you know"

"_Meow, meow_" Chairman Meow jumped off the couch and hurried to the corner of the hallway, where Magnus had dropped the wooden arrow that belonged to Alec. He brought it back to Magnus, dropping it at his feet. "_Meow_"

"Chair, I already did a locating spell, and he still didn't come around" he placed the arrow on the table and looked down at it, but still nothing was coming to his mind. The cat jumped on the table as well, putting his small paws over some white paper, and then he looked at the arrow. Magnus followed his gaze. Then it hit him. "Chairman, you are a genius! I knew there's a reason I keep you around!" he took the feline in his arms and spooned him. "Mister, you just earned yourself a tuna for dinner"

"_Meow!_" Chairman exclaimed a rather happy sound, before he jumped out of Magnus's arms.

The said warlock, took a small, white paper, and wrote down his message. Then he conjured one of his spells' books, and found the specific spell. He took the arrow and the paper, and whispered the spell. Blue sparks of his magic lightened the room, and the paper disappeared from his hand.

Now he had to hope, that Alec will get his message.

* * *

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, or Alec like he prefers, is an average, almost eighteen year old Shadowhunter. The eldest son, brother, the future head of the Institute in New York, skilled in archery, which he had been learning ever since he was barely six years old, parabatai of Jonathan Wayland, the adoptive son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, his adoptive younger brother. He is a good, really good hunter, who watches the backs of his younger siblings.

Nothing really special.

Except for Alec's sexuality. Angels damn him for it. Alec Lightwood was one of the few, if not the only one, male Shadowhunter who wasn't interested in women at all. No, he preferred men. More like he was fond of one man, boy. The golden boy of Shadowhunters, resident of New York Institute for ten years, personally his adoptive brother and parabatai, Jonathan 'Jace' Wayland.

_And for that Alec felt disgusted with himself._

He had been hiding it, for four years. Since the very first day he realized that he liked his brother more than he should. That he liked him in an inappropriate way. There wasn't anyone, except for his sister Isabelle, who knew about his 'problem'.

As much of a liar Alec isn't, he is skilled in hiding things and pretending. He pretended all those years that Jace is only his best friend, brother. He kept the feelings that he has for Jace to himself. He was good at hiding his sexuality.

Till that night.

_The night he met Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn._

To say that this man left a huge impression on Alec was an understatement. It's like the image of Magnus Bane had burned in Alec's mind, and didn't want to go away. For the past three days he was haunted by those incredible cat-like eyes, whenever he closed his own. It was a shame to admit, but he was turned on by a Downworlder. In the first night, when those eyes came to his mind his body was on fire, it got him to the state of excitation. And that scared him at one hand, because no man caused those reactions to Alec Lightwood. He had seen other men, other attractive men, Shadowhunters, mundanes and Downworlders, but none of them were so attractive like that warlock. And he had seen him only for a few minutes, but it was enough to build an unfamiliar feeling inside of Alec.

_A feeling of desire._

It was so hard to focus on anything for the past few days for Alec as those eyes, that face haunted him all the time. He even almost gave in to his temptation to go to Brooklyn to seek out the warlock. But then his senses stopped him. Magnus was a Downworlder, they don't mix with Shadowhunters.

"You suck today" Jace said, as he straddled Alec to the floor of the training room in the Institute "Come on, give me some chance to nicely beat you brother"

"Get off of me, Jace"

"Then put some energy in training, 'cause you suck today, worse than Isabelle" he got off of him and helped him get up "Maybe you're sick, huh? Don't tell me, you ate the supposed to be spaghetti that Izzy made last night. I told you that you'd get at least sick if not worse"

"I didn't eat it. I don't have a death wish" he brushed off the arm of Jace and moved to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to think" he opened the door, and found Isabelle with a confused look.

"What about our training?"

"You have Isabelle" with that he moved to his bedroom.

There was a short, blue light on his bed, when he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his slender hips. With awareness, he moved to the bed and took the small white paper in his hand. The paper was covered with very sharply-written letters.

**_Meet me tonight at Pandemonium, at nine. Be there Darling, Magnus Bane._**

Alec gulped, and continued to stare at the paper in his hand. Magnus just wrote to him, asking him out… he was too shocked to understand everything perfectly. But he knew one thing. He wanted to meet with Magnus to discover what he wanted from him.

"Can I come in?" Isabelle's voice came through the door. Alec quickly crumbled the paper and put it under his white pillow.

"Yeah"

"Jace said that something is off with you" she sat down on his bed "So, spill"

"Nothing is wrong" Isabelle didn't look very convinced to those words, but she knew better than to pry in her brother's thoughts "Izz…do you know what 'Pandemonium' is?"

"Are you kidding me?" the disbelief on her face was too obvious "How can you not know what is it?"

"I just heard the name and was wondering…"

"It's the best club for Downworlders and Mundanes in Brooklyn" she gestured like it was the really obvious thing to everyone "I'd kill to go to one party there. It's almost as famous as Magnus Bane's parties"

Now the name of the warlock got Alec's attention.

"What do you know about Magnus Bane?"

"I've heard that he's tall, smoky hot, and that he has a sexy accent" her voice was a bit dreamy. "He wears a lot of glitter, at least that's what they say, you know Downworlders. I've heard about him during many investigations"

That actually, Alec could confirm. Magnus Bane indeed was very handsome, and tall. Though Alec couldn't tell if he was 'smoky hot' as Izzy put it, because he didn't actually understood the reference.

"Some of them say that he's sex on legs" At that Alec felt that he's blushing madly.

"Re…really?" she only nodded, licking her lips at that.

"Such a shame that he's a Downworlder, 'cause I'd approve him for you brother" she patted his bare knee, and got up from the bed. "Anyway, are you up for some night hunting? Jace wants to go to Brooklyn again"

"He doesn't want to go on a hunt Izz" she titled her head at him, which was her thing when she didn't get it all "He wants to see that little girl he met a few days ago, in the club. The one that saw us"

"Oh" she wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll tag along with him"

"Now you want to see the nerdy friend of hers" Isabelle stuck her tongue at him. "I'm out of this"

"Sure brother. Have a nice evening"

Alec indeed planned to have a nice evening. At least that's what he was hoping for.

Before he sneaked out of the Institute into the night, he prepared himself to not be recognized by the Downworlders, by putting masking runes on himself. Now he looked like a mundane boy, he could simply walk around the streets.

There was a line of people and Downworlders before the club, a really long line. Alec sighed and moved himself to stand in it. Finally, after what seemed forever, he stood before the security guard.

"Aren't you underage, boy?" the bulky man in black attire asked.

"No"

"I think you don't have eighteen years…so…"

"He's with me, Pete" that voice, the voice that was in his dreams for a while now, the voice that sent shivers to his spine the very first time he heard it. Soon, he felt an arm around his hips that made him jump a bit in surprise.

"Of course Master Bane, have fun with the mundane boy"

"I will" he dragged Alec behind the red line, and inside.

"Just make sure that he won't remember others"

"Don't worry, my friend. He's under my spell" he winked at Alec, and moved further inside. When they were by one of the tables upstairs, Magnus sat Alec down and took a place next to him. He smiled widely at him, making Alec a bit uncomfortable, and then he spoke "I've been waiting for you, Darling"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

And from the next one chapter, from the very beginning, Magnus will go with 'seducing' part of the plan! I Promise!

The next one, if I will get more free time from writing ATLHEA - cause I have like tones of inspiration for it, since it's almost end, yeah maybe the next one will the in this week as well, around the end of the week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. To intrigue him

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Oh he will. That's our Ragnor, he's always concerned about Magnus.

Crazymalecfan: I can't answer you with PM, so: Chairman is really clever best isn't he? Helping Magnus find a way to contact Alec. Let's say that it will take a lot of words, actions etc so Alexei understand it.

Livthereader: here you go

malecglitterfan: They're just like that.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. It's great that you like the story.

A really big thank you for my marvelous beta: **Red Coral.** She's truly amazing at her work. Go read her stories! I recommend them to you!

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"To intrigue him"**

Pandemonium was filled with obnoxious mundane teenagers looking for fun or free drinks. There were some vampires from Raphael's clan as well, most likely to spy on them. Magnus was sure that they were not allowed to have fun with mundanes, because they tended to kill them. Also two, maybe three werewolves were dancing near the DJ's section.

And there were they, a sparkly warlock and a Shadowhunter, sitting by one table, looking into each other's eyes with different thoughts flying through their minds.

Alec was trying to calm his hammering heart. He was in a place filled with Downworlders, mundanes, and probably some demons as well. All of his senses were keeping him on guard. He observed warily everyone that looked to his and Magnus's direction, being fully prepared to pull out the dagger from his boot.

"If you'll glare at them some more, you're going to burn holes in their backs" Magnus spoke, not being able to hide his silent laughter at the boy in the awful hoodie "Relax, darling. Your runes are working. You're just a mundane boy for them"

Alec wasn't really convinced about that, but he decided to believe Magnus.

"You know" the warlock started again, moving himself closer to the hunter. He slowly placed a hand over Alec's arm, and subtly brushed it with his fingers, sending shivers to the Shadowhunter's spine. He could tell that it was a new sensation for the younger, since he was watching warily every move of Bane. "You play so hard to get Alec"

"H…how so?" he stuttered as the brushes became more affectionate.

"I've been walking around Brooklyn for three days and nights…" by that Alec was shocked, it was written all over his beautiful face, "And you never showed up. At some point I even considered going to that Institute of yours…"

"You would have gotten killed"

"That's right. But you see, I thought about it and the sacrifice" he said "But the world would miss me terribly. I mean I'm fabulous"

"Why did you seek me out?" Alec cut him off.

"Simple" Magnus moved his hand on Alec's knee, gently squeezing it "I just wanted to see you again"

"Why?" More confusion filled Alec's mind making him voice his questions.

"You've intrigued me" Magnus licked slowly his lips, bringing Alec's attention to them "Your eyes…they're burned into my mind. I just needed to see you again, darling"

When Alec stared at Magnus in shock, the said warlock smiled slyly at him, and batted his eyelashes a bit. He tried to keep eye contact with the beauty next to him, while he kept his hand over his knee. As for now, Alec didn't seem to mind.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, like the ocean. I could drown in them" Magnus put on his best smile to charm his partner.

"Thank you" a whisper came out of Alec's mouth, followed by the adorable blush that Magnus was so fond of.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alec's brows frowned at this question, and for a second Magnus wondered whether he did something wrong.

"I'm underage…"

"Don't worry" he patted his knee "They have cocktails here, too, without alcohol"

Magnus went to the bar to order their drinks. While the bartender was making them alcohol-free drinks, the warlock was repeatedly winking at the younger partner, making him blush more and more. The view was truly something. Alec, all blushed, looked simply delicious, making Magnus want to kiss him. But still, it was too early for that. He couldn't let himself scare the poor boy. He couldn't throw himself at him, no matter how tempting the hunter looked. That was no way to seduce him. He needed to take it slowly.

On his way back, Magnus swayed his hips, just as he did when he went to the bar. And this time he could feel Alec's eyes on them. Almost like the boy was undressing him in his mind, which Magnus was truly ok with. He did the same the second he saw Alec this night, after all.

"Here you go, beautiful" he drawled the last word, only to make Alec blush even more. The boy took his drink, and started sipping it, avoiding Magnus's cat eyes. So the warlock took the straw to his mouth, and slowly started to drink through it, his eyes never leaving Alec's face. The poor boy almost chocked with his drink, when his eyes landed on Magnus. "How's your drink, Angel?"

"God…I mean good!" Magnus could only giggle at him.

"Would you like to dance?" Bane inquired, putting his empty glass on the table.

"I don't dance"

"Such a shame…with that body of yours you probably could move fantastically" Alec smiled awkwardly at him. "Then…how 'bout we take a walk? It's a bit crowded here tonight. Why don't we go to my place?"

"Yeah…" Magnus offered his hand to Alec, and the Shadowhunter took it after a moment. When their hands touched, it was like a jolt of electricity went through the warlock's hand, sending some strange feeling to his body, something that he hadn't felt for a long time.

The walk to Magnus's apartment wasn't very long, but nevertheless Magnus kept a small casual conversation with his partner, trying to intrigue him with himself. Finally they were standing in the living room of his home. Alec was looking around, admiring the posters from the different decades on the green wall. Magnus indicated him to sit down on a couch, while he went to the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" he shouted.

"Coffee, black, no sugar…" Magnus conjured two cups of coffee from Starbucks, as well as a fresh tuna from the market for his cat. When Magnus came back to the living room, the said cat was rubbing his tail on Alec's right leg.

"Chairman likes you" the boy looked up confused.

"Is that a good thing?" he scratched the feline behind its ears, receiving a purr of pleasure from the white fur-ball.

"Mhm" Magnus sat down on the couch next to Alec "I never date people that my cat doesn't like"

"Oh…" a small frown showed up on Alec's face, when he looked at the two cups of coffee. "Did you…am…how do you…"

"I conjured it. I don't have a coffee machine. I think Ragnor left some instants here" Magnus rambled "But that tastes horrible…believe me. And Starbucks has the best"

"It's really tasty" the hunter said after taking a big sip of the black liquid.

"Really? You're drinking black coffee, without sugar…how can it be tasty? It must be sour"

"I don't like sugar" he placed the almost empty cup on the glass table.

"Is it because you're too much sweet already?" there was a gleam in Magnus' eyes, before he smirked at the boy, once again making him blush and speechless.

"Why are you saying all those weird things to me?"

"Has no one ever tried to woo you?" Alec's face was puzzled

"Do what?"

"Teenagers these days" Magnus muttered under his breath "Has no one ever been into you? Attracted to you? I'm sure that there must be a line of fine gentlemen that have tried to ask you out"

Alec shook his head at this.

"For real? Am I the first one who's attracted to you in this way and makes it obvious?" This time the young hunter nodded. "It can't be. You're too beautiful. There must have been tons of men that you've attracted"

"No"

"Well, then the world must have been blinded, when you were born" Alec smiled a bit at him "Because Alec…is that a short from something?"

"Alexander"

"Well that's a beautiful name, Alexander" the warlock commented "As I was saying, the world must have been blinded since you were born, because you're the most beautiful man on Earth"

Alec didn't know if he could blush some more, but he was sure that he was red as a tomato right now from Magnus' words. No one has ever said to him such words before. For years he had been listening to how Jace was complimenting girls to get them, or how boys were complimenting Izzy just to ask her out. But Alec was never the object of someone's compliments. Sure, sometimes his father said that he's a good archer. But that was more of a praise than a compliment.

And now here Magnus was, saying such sweet and beautiful words to him. It almost seemed unreal, yet it was happening. The hunter didn't know what to think of it at all. He, for sure, liked how Magnus was speaking to him, how he was touching him, though it was scary too. No one had ever touched him this way. But it was a pleasant feeling to the young man.

"I must say, that it's wonderful that no one ever tried to woo you" Alec raised his eyebrow at Magnus "Because it would be a shame if I had to challenge someone to a duel for your favor. I'm no good in fights with swords"

"What?"

"Sorry…I tend to use some lines from other centuries" he smiled widely at the blue eyed beauty.

"How old are you?" Alec stiffed in his place, as he realized the question he asked.

"Eight hundred, give or take a few"

"A few years or decades?" Another slightly inappropriate question left his mouth. Alec silently scolded himself for asking those questions.

"You're funny" Magnus laughed a bit. It's been a while since someone made him smile with something so trivial "Actually I stopped counting a while ago. Besides age is just a number baby, I'm still young and hot. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, in a month I'll be eighteen" his voice was filled with pride. Soon he'll stop being a child, and he will be an adult, legally an adult. Magnus was beyond happy for this fact. A smirk crept onto his face.

"Eighteen is such a nice age; you'll become an adult Alexander"

"Yeah, finally they'll stop treating me like a child" he sighed out with relief.

"I'm sure you're not a child anymore. You look like a fine man to me" Magnus moved his hand to Alec's face and put a single stray hair behind his ear, lingering to the touch. Alec's skin was really soft, as Magnus was trailing his fingers over the line of Alexander's jaw and neck. "A very handsome man with the most beautiful eyes"

"You're handsome too" almost an inaudible whisper escaped Alec's lips.

"Glad you think so" Magnus drawled, his mouth close to Alec's ear. The sweet breath of the warlock licked the hunter's cheek, making him slightly shiver. Magnus could only hope that it was a shiver of excitement.

"I…I…I think I should go…" he drew himself away from the warlock. He could still feel Magnus's breath on his face. "Um…yeah…"

"Ok" Magnus got up and followed Alec to the door. Before the hunter reached the doorknob, Magnus stopped his hand. The Shadowhunter looked at him confused. From Bane's hand glowed some blue sparkles, before a small card landed on Alec's open hand. "It's my number. Call me"

Alec stared at the paper covered with pink sparkly numbers shocked for a second, before he placed it inside his jeans' pocket.

"Bye, Alexander" he opened the door for him, slightly brushing Alec's arm with his own.

"B…Bye Magnus"

On his way home, Alec couldn't stop thinking about tonight's events. He felt really great in Magnus's presence.

_And he wanted to see him again. Soon._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, as you could see, Magnus just moved with the first part of seducing. He intrigued Alec with his own persona. Soon, he'll go with the next part.

The next one, in the next week. Probably before the epilogue of ATLHEA.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	6. To make him desire you

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: That's how you should seduce a man, slowly.

malecglitterfan: And more will come

Livthereader: Yes, they had to meet again

Justkindaannoyed: Glad you liked it

Xoxo Serena: I'm really glad.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check her amazing story 'A War is Coming' - it's so good. And we've came to the 'War' part in there. Check it out!**

**If anyone was reading 'And They Lived Happily Ever After (or not)' or 'Maybe We Are A Fairytale?', MeishPV, had wrote a one-shot to those stories. It's called '****As Long as We're Together'. You can find the link in my BIO. Go check it.**

******A part from this chapter is inspired by 'Kissed' - an extra from Cassie. **

**Enjoy******** reading!**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**"To make him desire you"**

Alec couldn't stop thinking about those gold-green cat eyes. They have been haunting him for so long now. Magnus seemed to occupy his mind at every free second, especially during the nights. The Shadowhunter could still feel those shivers caused by Magnus's touch. If he was lost enough in his thoughts, he could feel Magnus's hand on his arm, brushing it in an oh-so amazing way. Whenever he looked down at his knee, he saw the warlock's hand squeezing it gently. His mind still replayed the delicious view of Magnus sipping his drink and that sinful way he swayed his hips before Alec, making the poor boy want to grab them and feel them under his fingertips. He could still feel the sweet breath of Magnus licking his cheek, making Alec's jeans slightly tighter in a specific area. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus Bane.

_And he needed to see him, soon._

...

He's been trying to get the courage for two days to call Magnus. Whenever he opened his phone and dialed his number, prepared to talk, all of his braveness seemed to disappear. But finally he made himself do it.

"Magnus Bane speaking, how can I be of service?" his melodic voice with some exotic accent was heard from the other side. The young man let himself listen to this amazing sound "Hello? Look I don't have times for games so you'd better tell me who you are, or I'm hanging up..."

"Hi" he said in a small voice, not sure if the warlock had heard him.

"Who...Alexander? Is that you?"

"Yes..." he responded after a while.

"I'm so glad you're calling" Magnus's voice was rather cheerful, Alec could tell. That made the boy smile to himself, as he was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "How are you?"

"Good" he answered safely. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating. He was scared, that Magnus will laugh at him, as he didn't have the slightest idea what to talk about with the warlock. "And...you?"

"I'm quite fine too, a bit tired from last night's party, but good"

"I'm sorry I called, were you sleeping? I'm really so..."

"It's ok Alexander" Magnus cut him off "It's actually nice being woken up by your sweet voice" Alec couldn't stop the blush that was slowly creeping onto his face. "You're still there darling?"

He blushed even more, but this time from embarrassment that he wasn't listening.

"I'm here!" he said a bit too fast, making Bane chuckle.

"So…" Magnus started sounding sleepy "Is there any particular reason you called or you just..."

"You told me to call you" he stated "You didn't want me to call?"

"No of course I wanted you to call me!" a high pitched voice came through the phone "Did you know that you have a really pleasing voice on the phone, Alexander?"

"Really?"

"Mhm...makes me want to listen, and listen to it" Magnus's voice was similar to a kitten's purring, making the Shadowhunter feel some warmth in the pit of his stomach. Warmth he had never felt before. "As much as I…" Magnus yawned, and Alec found it sounded really cute through the phone "love listening to your sweet voice, my eyes are closing…so…"

"Of course! Sleep…sleep well" Alec rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner "Bye…"

"Alec wait!" the hunter held the phone to his ear a bit longer "Come by later, ok? Anytime in the evening. I'm home all night…so…come over, ok?"

"Okay"

"I'll see you later, Darling" he drawled the pet name, in that specific way that makes Alec's stomach tingle.

The young hunter couldn't wait for the evening.

…

There were voices, loud voices, coming from the library, when Alec came downstairs prepared to go to Magnus's, voices that Alec knows only partly. He could easily tell that one of them was Jace, but the female and other male voice didn't belong to any resident of the Institute.

"Going somewhere, Alec?" Hodge, their teacher asked, as he walked out of the kitchen with some dish, not made by Isabelle.

"On night patrol…" he looked at the library's door "Who's in there with Jace?"

"I don't know…" the older man said "I think it's his friend, that girl he brought here last night. Take some daggers, if you're going out."

When Hodge left him alone in the hallway, Alec slowly moved his way to the library. He was curious about what 'friend' Hodge was talking about. When he opened the door, he found Jace, and some red-head girl. The girl was standing before Jace, and he was keeping his hands on her hips, maneuvering her. This made Alec mad, because he envied this girl. He had imagined Jace keeping his hands on him, touching him that way, so many times. She was holding a dagger in her hand, and she was pointing it at some poor, brown haired guy with glasses. When the girl moved her arm, and turned her head, Alec discovered that this is the girl that Jace was stalking lately on Brooklyn.

"What, in the Raziel's name, are they doing here?" he exclaimed loudly, as he walked downstairs towards them.

"Oh, hey Alec!" Jace smiled at him. "This is Clary and…"

"Simon" the other boy spoke, when the girl took the blade away from his face. Jace just shrugged his arms at him, and returned his attention to the girl, saying something to her ear.

"Jace! They're mundanes! We don't bring mundanes in the Institute!" Jace didn't even raise his eyes on Alec. The said boy was even madder at his parabatai. He went closer to him, and drew him brutally, away from the red-head girl.

"What the…"

"Why did you bring them here?!" he was glaring the blonde haired boy, with as much force as his heart was allowing him to. It wasn't the fact that she's a mundane that made Alec mad. But the fact that Jace fancied her so much. He acted like a love sick puppy around her, making loving eyes on her, talking about her nonstop during their hunts. And that was pissing Alec off and hurting him more than anything. Because he wanted Jace to look at him like that. "They're mundanes Jace!"

"She's not! She's one of us" the blonde one retorted, there was a glimpse of anger in his amber eyes. "She's a Shadowhunter, Alec"

"No, she's just a mundane with a sight probably…"

"No! I'm telling you she's a Shadowhunter" Jace cut Alec off "I drew an Iratze on her arm, after we were attacked by some werewolf. And it worked"

"You drew an Iratze on her?" the younger hunter nodded "Are you out of your mind? You could have killed her or turned her into a Forsaken! Jace! You're an idiot!"

"Nothing ha…"

"What's going on here?" Isabelle stepped inside the library, looking confused at her brothers and two mundanes. "Jace, what are they still doing here?"

"You know what, I'm done!" Alec spat out in Jace's direction. "It's on you if she's going to get us all killed!"

"Alec…" Isabelle tried to grab his arm, but he just shook it off. He was beyond mad, and he had a feeling that if he won't calm down somehow, he'll destroy something or kill someone. And by someone he meant Jace Wayland.

…

The young Shadowhunter was still overwhelmed with anger as he walked down the alleys of Brooklyn, trying not to catch an eye of any Downworlder. There was a highly chance, that he would kill many of them tonight, risking a possible attack on his own kind. And that was something that they couldn't let happen now. Not when there are only three good fighters in the Institute now. Not before the arriving of some new hunters, that were about to come next month, an old friend of his father and some boy, in Alec's age, from Paris. Alec wasn't really looking forward to it; he never liked new people in the Institute. Just like he doesn't like the new girl of his parabatai.

Whenever he thinks about her, he feels rage. She isn't one of them, and she doesn't have the right to break them apart like she's doing now.

Alexander tried to calm his raging heart and his tarnished nerves, before he knocked on Magnus's door. He didn't want to be in this angry mood, while he was going to be with the warlock. He wanted to feel good around him like the other night.

And by the Angel, his whole anger seemed to fade away, as Magnus Bane opened the door.

"Well hello there Alexander…" the said boy couldn't take his eyes off of the warlock.

Magnus Bane stood under the door frame, smirking at the younger man. His hair was all spiked up. There was make-up on his face, Alec could tell. Some black lines on his eyelids, similar to what Isabelle was wearing on daily basis. Some colorful glitter on his cheeks, his lips were glossy. But that wasn't the thing that kept Alec's eyes on him. No, it was what was below his face. Magnus had on a silk indigo robe, loosely knotted around his slender hips. He was wearing black leather pants that fitted his legs so good. And just then, Alec looked at Magnus's chest.

The view was breathtaking. Underneath the loosely knotted robe, Magnus wasn't wearing anything. His caramel colored skin, was inviting him to touch it. The glitter on it was sparkling in the light of the staircase. Alec could easily see that Magnus had a beautiful body, not too much built, but with a light line of muscles. Just amazing.

Alec's mouth definitely dried at the view in front of him, and his body became a bit warmer in certain area as well.

"H…h…hi…" he finally stuttered, unconsciously licking his lips. That caught Magnus's eye and he winked at him seductively.

"Come inside, Darling" Alec went after Magnus, straight to the living room. Both of them sat down on the couch. When Alec moved his eyes on Magnus once again, he caught himself staring at his chest again. Now the robe seemed to reveal even more of Magnus's body, making Alec's cheeks burn red. "Coffee?"

"Yeah…" Magnus conjured two cups of coffee from Starbucks, and handed Alec his. They sipped it in a silence for a while, before Magnus turned himself towards Alec.

"How was your day?" he asked casually, placing a hand on Alec's upper arm, brushing it the same way he did in the club before.

"Not good…I mean…" he didn't want to burden Magnus with his problems, but the way Magnus was looking at him in the eye was like he was telling him that he will understand him "My brother…adoptive brother and parabatai pissed me off…"

"I can tell that you're mad" he brushed off Alec's hair of his face "You're stiff and not in a good way. So…tell me all about it, honey"

"It's just…" he moved his knees up the chest, wrapping his arms around them. Magnus sat even closer to him, placing his hands over his shoulders, slowly rubbing them. "He brought that girl to the Institute…and her Mundie friend… he claims that she's one of us"

"The red-head, you told me about?" Alec nodded "That mundane he was stalking?"

"Yes!" Alec fought back a moan, forming in his throat. Magnus's hands were doing wonders on his shoulders "He says she's one of us. He drew a rune on her and she didn't die. And now he's so excited that she's one of us…and he brings her home and…"

"He likes her?" When Alec didn't respond, Magnus opened his mouth again "And you don't want her around your friend"

"Not only that" he muttered "She's going to get us all killed! She never trained like us!"

"Mhm…" the warlock rubbed the back of Alec's neck, finally forcing a moan out of Alec's mouth. "Let's not think about it now. Relax, darling"

"You're good at this…" it came out almost like a purr from Alec's lips. When he realized what he said, his cheeks became even redder, if that was possible.

"I'm good at many things, Darling" he said smugly, with his lips close to Alec's ear. Again, it sent shivers to Alec's body. "If you're lucky and stick with me, you shall find out all of them"

Bane moved slowly his hand down Alec's arm to his palm. He played with his fingers, occasionally brushing his knee with them.

"Does your family know?" he spoke out of nowhere, while Alec was trying to calm down his hammering heart.

"Knows what?"

"That you're gay?" Alec shook his head, preparing himself to deny such a thing. "I can read it in your eyes and all…so…"

"No. Only my sister" he squeezed Alec's hand, in a comforting manner. "I'm trying not to be so obvious…I didn't even kiss before…well…never…"

"Never?" Alec moved some hair on his face, to hide the embarrassment's blush. Magnus put a hand under Alec's chin, and raised his head to look into the boy's blue eyes. "That's such a shame…"

In that moment, when Alec was looking straight into those cat-eyes that haunt him in his sleep, he decided to put his words in action, those words that had been eating him with nerves for a while.

"Will you go out with me?" Magnus looked at him a bit shocked and amused at the same time.

"You're straightforward, aren't you?" Magnus chuckled, as he took his hand out of the hunter's.

"Will you?" he repeated, with a shaky voice.

"Do you even like me this way?" Alec was puzzled by that. For him it was obvious that he likes Magnus, after all he was meeting with him again. "Because let me tell you Alec, this gay thing doesn't mean that you should throw yourself at any gay guy you meet. Either you like someone or not…"

"I like you!" he interrupted firmly, granting a wide smile from the warlock.

"Good, I like you too" Alec smiled shyly at Magnus "So, Friday night? Say, seven p. m?"

"Ok" Alec wanted to get up and moved to the door after he looked down at his watch. It was time to go back to the Institute. But, then, Magnus grabbed his hand in his own once again, holding him in a place. This made Alec a bit confused, but when Magnus turned to face him, and leaned down, he understood what the warlock was doing.

He was about to kiss Magnus Bane, the man that he's been dreaming about for a while.

He didn't know how it was supposed to look or feel like. And for sure he didn't know what to do. Magnus's lips were surprisingly soft on his own. They tasted a bit of cherries and cream from his latte. Alec tried to mimic Magnus's movements, and he kissed him back. It wasn't any fast, passionate kiss. No, it was more, like an inexperienced one, even sloppy. Before Magnus decided to take the charge in it. He licked Alec's bottom lip, and parted his lips with his tongue. Then he slipped it inside, shocking the younger a bit, but the kiss was never broken. Magnus explored Alec's mouth, moving his tongue over the sharpness of his teeth, his palate, and finally massaging Alec's tongue with his own. Alec would have lied if he said that he didn't like it. He was so excited by it, that he couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that was forcing itself out of his mouth. He heard Magnus gasp, when Alec's tongue started to move in a similar way to Magnus's.

The Shadowhunter, as if on instinct, placed his hand over Magnus's bare hip, and rubbed it. He was right, Magnus's skin was just as soft as he imagined.

The time seemed to stop as they were kissing, but unfortunately fate decided to break this little pleasure for Alec.

His phone ringed.

Magnus pulled away from Alec, leaving the boy all flustered. Both of them were panting, sparkles dancing in their eyes. The younger man reached out to his pocket for the phone. Breathing heavily he opened the text from his brother.

'I'm sorry. Izzy says come home'

"I…I have to go" he breathed out "My family…"

"I get it Alexander" he tried to fix Alec's hair, ruffled by the warlock's hands "So, I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes" he walked him to the door. Before Alec left Magnus's place, he stole one quick peck from his lips. "See you Friday!"

…

At night, in his bedroom, Alec couldn't stop picturing in his mind his first kiss. He could still taste cherries from Magnus's lip-gloss whenever he licked his lips. His body was on fire as he thought about him.

Just then he realized why.

_He desired Magnus Bane._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one around the next week. And there'll be the first date, and Raphael will have his appear again.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. Awkward date and strange feelings

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: Thanks, I wanted to make it sweet. Well, doesn't Paris ring in your mind?

Livthereader: Oh yes, the last line was something, wasn't it?

malecglitterfan : You shall see soon, who is the shadowhunter from Paris.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

A really big thanks to my marvelous beta - Red Coral. If I could I'd send you a big cake for it. Check her story "A War Is Coming" I promise it's great!

Characters belongs to Cassie, besides the OCs.

The song used in this chapter: "Amor" by Julio Iglesias.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**"Awkward date and strange feelings"**

The sun was still visible on the sky, even though it was already 5 p.m. A light wind was coming through an opened window straight to Alec's bedroom ruffling his still damp - from a shower - hair. Tonight he was going on the very first date in his life with no one else other than Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. For the young man it was yet unreal that Magnus had agreed to go out with him. Sure, they have met a few times already, they even kissed. But when Alec asked him out, or more like blurted it out, it became somehow more official. At least that's how Alec felt and he hoped that Magnus felt the same. The Shadowhunter lately discovered that he liked and cared about the certain warlock in a way he didn't care for anyone in his life. He cares for Izzy, Max, his parents, Jace, and yet with Magnus he feels something else. Even something different than what he feels for Jace. And it confused him. His own heart confused him, when he was thinking about Bane. It beat faster, lighter, more freely. Alec felt more free around Magnus, as well. For him he wasn't a Shadowhunter that needed to be strong and brave all the time. No, for Magnus he was simply Alec, a boy who likes other boys. He was just Alec and that's why he liked the warlock so much.

Alec was now standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He was drawing the last line and swirl of a masking rune on the side of his neck. When he drew the stele away, the black mark glowed, and burned on his pale skin. It was only a moment until it started working and Alec became a mundane boy to the Downworlders and humans. He was grateful for this rune, when he discovered it in the Gray Book all those years ago by accident.

_He was in the library with his father and as every nine years old boy, Alec was curious. The Gray Book was left open on the page he finished last night. His father and Hodge were trying to teach him some runes. For now, the little Alec could draw an iratze, a strength and balance rune. As his father and Hodge were consumed in their conversation, he started to flick the pages of the book out of boredom until something caught his attention. The mark was different from the others that Alec had seen on his father, mother or even Hodge's body. It had more swirls. And for Alec it looked really pretty. The rune wasn't labeled as anything, or even named. But it looked pretty, and that mattered for the boy. He grabbed his stele, given to him by his father on his ninth birthday two weeks ago. Not being sure what the rune may do to him, he decided to place it on his leg. He memorized the lines and placed the tip of the stele above his ankle. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he was drawing the last line. When he drew the stele away, the black mark glowed and burned on Alec's skin, making the little boy squeal in pain. That brought the attention of two men to him._

_"Alexander!" his father had screamed with fear in his voice, before he dropped down on his knees next to Alec. The boy had tears in his blue eyes and was covering the mark with his small hand "What happened? What did you do?"_

_"I just wanted to see…this pretty rune…what is does, dad" Robert moved his gaze to the opened book, and looked confused. The mark didn't have a name, and no notes were on the page. Just then Robert's face was covered in pure fear. He didn't know what his boy had done to himself._

_"Hodge?!" the other man looked at the mark a few times, before it faded, along with other runes Alec had on himself. Just then he decided to call for the Silent Brothers._

_Brother Enoch had examined Alec for a while, before he decided that the boy will live, but he advised watching the boy during the night._

_At night, while Alec was sleeping safe and sound, Maryse and Robert were watching him closely. Something glowed on the bed, only a little, before Maryse turned the lights on. She took the covers off of Alec and with Robert she discovered that the runes on their son's body were slowly coming back._

_The '**masking'** rune, as Alec named it, was tested on older Shadowhunters, until they were sure of its effect. With that they had one more advantage over Downworlders. They could be 'invisible' to them, and find out everything about what was going on in their world._

"Well, well. Look at you. All handsome" Isabelle waltzed inside Alec's bedroom, when he was putting his black leather jacket on. "You even smell nice. Where are you going?"

"Out" lately it's been the mostly used answer of the eldest Lightwood child. He placed a dagger, underneath his jacket, put the stele in his jeans pocket and moved to the door.

"Out?" Isabelle asked "You've been going out, lately very often. What's going on, Alec?"

"Nothing" he shrugged his arms lightly "I'm just patrolling our areas. That's my job after all"

"Is this about Clary?" Alec frowned at her "It's about her and Jace, right? Look, Alec you…"

"It's not about her, and it's definitely not about Jace" he stated firmly "I'm just patrolling"

"Are you sure?" she quirked an eyebrow at him "Because, the way I see it, you're shutting yourself out. You're barely home, and you're avoiding me and Jace…when he's actually home…Alec tell me, what's going on? We used to tell each other everything…"

"I'm fine Isabelle, I promise I'm fine" he stroked her long, black hair like he used to, when they were kids "I have to go now"

"Then I'll come with you" a blank horror crept onto Alec's face. He couldn't take Izzy, nor could he tell her where he was going. He needed to come up with something really fast.

"No!" she tried to look through him "You have to stay in the Institute. Someone has to watch over Jace and his friend…so they won't burn this place down. Mom would be pissed"

"Hodge is here"

"He is sitting with his nose in his books" Alec cut her off "He doesn't know what's going on in the Institute. And I need someone reasonable to look after everything. And I trust you with this Isabelle"

"Fine" she muttered "But don't think that it's over. I'm going to find out what's wrong with you. And then you'll be sorry for not telling me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

"Sure thing, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood" With that he went out of his bedroom and then out of the Institute into the dark night.

…

"You look really nice" Magnus said to him, when he opened the door of his apartment. He was eyeing the younger man in the tight black shirt and black leather jacket. He could see Alec's muscles, and Lilith, he had some. That made Magnus want to touch Alec's skin underneath his clothes.

"Th…Thank you" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks "You look nice too"

"Thank you, Darling" Magnus, indeed, put a lot effort into his attire tonight. He decided that he needed to look his best, so Alec would like him more. He was wearing lime green skinny jeans that fit his legs so great, a white shirt and a green jacket. All that with matching make-up and spiked hair. He looked really great. "So, shall we?"

The restaurant wasn't the greatest in New York, but Magnus liked to come here. It had really good food, and not only things like they have in the fast foods that New Yorkers like to eat nowadays. It had both, human and for supernatural creatures food, such as blood and raw meat. The restaurant belonged to an old friend of Magnus, Luigi, a vampire he met a hundred years ago in Europe.

"Good evening sirs" a blonde human man approached them, with a smile on his lips. He was wearing a black suit like a waiter in a high class restaurant. "My name is David and I'll be your waiter tonight. Do you have a reservation?"

"Magnus Bane"

"Master Bane!" a loud cheerful voice with an Italian accent came through the room, his black long hair in a ponytail flowing right after him. The man wasn't really tall, smaller than Alec and Magnus. His pale skin shined in the yellow lights of the restaurant "It's nice to see you again. Please come in. Your usual table is free. David, lead Master Bane and his date to table five"

"Of course, sir. Follow me" Magnus smiled at Luigi, before he and Alec went after the waiter. David handed them the menus and left them alone to decide.

"They seem to know you here" Alec said, sipping water from the glass that David brought him.

"I think everyone knows me, darling" he winked at him "But yes, Luigi and I, we've known each other for a while"

"What can I get you, sirs? Human food, meat or blood?" by that Alec was confused, Magnus could easily tell. He was blinking repeatedly at the waiter.

"He's human" Magnus popped in. "Maybe some pasta? What's the chef's dish tonight?"

"Ravioli with ricotta" Magnus looked at Alec, but the boy seemed to not know the first thing about the dish. So the warlock decided to order for both of them.

"We will take it" Dave left them alone. For a while there was an awkward silence between them. Magnus hadn't been on a first date, with someone who's never dated before, in a long time.

Alec's stomach was twisting from nerves. He didn't know how to act, what to say. He didn't know the first thing about dating. Sure, Isabelle and Jace sometimes talked to him about their dates, how they were trying to woo their partner and stuff. But Alec was all shy and he couldn't find the courage to actually woo Magnus. Not only because he didn't know how to do it. The warlock seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, too, though his eyes were focused on Alec, making him all red on the face.

Just then, when Alec thought that it couldn't be more uncomfortable, he was surprised. The owner of the restaurant came out with an accordion in his hands. Alec didn't know the song Luigi was playing, but it must have been really something, because even Magnus was shocked by it. And Alec couldn't decide if this shock was a good thing. He realized what the song was about, when Luigi sang the one word from Spanish that Alec actually knew.

_'Amor, Amor, Amor…'_

"Oh god…" a whisper came out of Magnus's mouth, before he covered it, preventing a loud laughter, even though his eyes were shining from it. Luigi was singing, making Alec and Magnus uncomfortable. The younger man was purely red on his face and he tried to cover it from his date.

This situation was totally embarrassing for the young hunter.

"Luigi…stop…" Magnus looked with a plea at his friend. When his friend did, Luigi smirked and winked at Magnus. In that moment the warlock understood that it was payback for almost destroying his restaurant a year ago, when he brought a faerie here.

"Enjoy the meal" Luigi once again smirked at the pair and left them alone.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, while Alec was still covering his face in embarrassment "Alec…I'm so sorry for him…he's…"

"It's…it's fine…" he smiled awkwardly, and drank the rest of his water. "It was quite…um…"

"Embarrassing?" the hunter nodded shyly. "Yeah…Luigi is a very old vampire…but before he was changed, he was a street-singer in Italy. And he…this…you may consider it as his payback to me" At that Alec looked puzzled "A situation from the past, my ex…well…he wasn't exactly my boyfriend…anyway…he was a faerie, and he decided to have some fun, and he spiked food with fairy powder…yeah…people here went crazy then…"

Alec couldn't suppress the laughter that built inside of him.

"Jace had eaten fairy food, too, once" he smiled in a very adorable way, making Magnus smile too. "And then he was running stark naked through the Fifth Ave. It was so hard to catch him"

"No way!" Alec nodded eagerly, smiling all the time. And Magnus had to admit, that Alexander looks beautiful when he smiles. "That must have been a good view, huh?"

"Yeah"

The rest of the date went really great. After they had eaten their dinner, Magnus took Alec out on a walk. The night was still young, warm. Many people were walking around as well. Alec seemed to be more relaxed now, as he was talking with Magnus about everything and nothing.

"And then she couldn't even hold a dagger properly" Alec exclaimed "I mean, who can't do it?"

"You said she was new to this" the Shadowhunter nodded while rolling his eyes.

"She is, but she's useless" he sighed out. Just then, Magnus decided to do something. He grabbed Alec's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Strangely, their hands fitted perfectly. And the feeling of Alec's hand in his was nice, really nice. The Shadowhunter blushed at this, when his eyes landed on their intertwined hands.

"Don't bother about her" Magnus smiled down at Alec, brushing the hunter's cheek lightly. "Is there something else on your mind? You can tell me anything. It's not only about the girl, is it? Something else is bothering you"

Magnus figured out a long time ago that something was in Alec's mind, besides him and this pretty nice date. The younger one was thinking hard about something, it was so obvious on his beautiful face. Especially, when he frowned and went silent as Magnus blabbed about something mundane.

"New Shadowhunters are coming to the Institute on Monday" that caught the attention of the warlock.

"New Shadowhunters?" Magnus tried to sound as less interesting as he could. "Why?"

"I don't know, dad wanted them here. He said that this guy will train with us…you know Jace is really good at training, so…yeah…" Magnus only hummed at this. "I think…I should go now…it's almost midnight…"

"Of course…"

Alec cut Magnus off by crushing his lips onto the warlock's with so much force, that Magnus thanked Lilith that they were standing near some tree. His back hit the tree, as Alec pressed his body to Magnus's. Tongues were tangled in no time. The young man slid his shaking hand, unsurely, under Magnus's shirt, lightly touching the skin. Magnus would lie if he said the feeling wasn't pleasant. It was, so much. One of Bane's hands moved under Alec's black shirt too, and touched those amazing abs that he saw through the shirt. Yes, Alec had a nice six-pack that Magnus couldn't take his hand off. Unfortunately, they needed to break the kiss out of lack of air. Both of them were equally flushed, even aroused. Alec's eyes were darkened, and Magnus could see it even in the poor light of a park lamp. But the warlock was sure that his own pupils were dilated as well. The warlock didn't expect to be left out of breath by a Shadowhunter, a young boy. And yet, here he was, panting like crazy with wobbly legs.

"So, I'll see you?" Alec asked after a while, when he collected his chaotic thoughts. Words were leaving his mouth in a fast way, and there was fear painted in his eyes as he looked at the warlock.

"Yes" Magnus smiled at him, fixing his shirt. Alec did the same. "With pleasure"

"Good…so…um…" Alec took a step back "Monday night?"

"I can't wait" Before he realized how eager and a bit desperate he sounded, Alec smiled shyly at him, and walked away, whistling some melody underneath his nose.

...

Magnus was walking back to his loft with this stupid grin on his face. He never expected that he'd feel this way around a Shadowhunter. This shy, adorable, beautiful, inexperienced boy was making Magnus feel so many emotions. Something that he hadn't felt in years. Something that was buried deep down in his heart, that was broken so many times before.

There was a light switched on at the staircase to his loft and Magnus was sure that his neighbors weren't at the building this week. He only had two neighbors, an old lady and some couple that fought on daily basis. The switched on light made him all suspicious. He was prepared to cast a spell to the person that he had seen his shadow on the wall.

"Master Bane" a familiar voice came to his ears, making him relax.

"Josh…don't do it" he came to his level, and approached Josh and some other black haired vampire. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Bane" he spoke again "We've come to collect you"

"Master? Haven't I told you, that you can call me Magnus" he opened the door of his loft with a simple spell "And what do you mean collect me?"

"Prime Magister Santiago, wishes to see you" the blonde haired vampire had a cold tone, his eyes were filled with coldness as well. "We shall go now, Master Bane"

"He wishes, or demands to see me?" he was clearly drawling, suspecting why Raphael wanted to see him. But he hoped he was wrong, and he hadn't found out about Alec yet.

"Master Bane, we have to go now" With that he was taken straight to the Hotel Dumort.

Before he entered 'The throne room' he swallowed hard. Raphael was sitting on his throne, with a death glare pointed at the warlock, fangs out.

Magnus realized then, that he was screwed.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, around the end of the week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	8. No longer a dirty, little secret

A/N: Hello, how are you?

red wolf: Yeah, all red on the face.

malecglitterfan: Yep, cute and embarrassing.

Justkindaannoyed: That he is.

Guest: Glad you like it.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing, and I love you all.

Thank you to my beta, she's truly amazing, wonderful, marvelous, great etc, etc. -Red Coral.

Characters belongs to Cassie, except for my OC's.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**"No longer a dirty, little secret"**

The _Throne room_ in Hotel Dumort was incredibly cold at two a.m. on Saturday. Almost ice-cold. The Magister of area Four started to shiver because of it. The room was consumed in a silence, dead silence. If you tried to listen carefully, you could hear the hammering heart of the Magister, as well as his rigid breath. Raphael was glaring at him in a murderous way. And if looks could kill, Magnus would have been dead the minute he was brought into the hotel this night.

"So…what am I doing here?" he decided to break this dreadful silence. The Prime Magister still remained silent, only growls were escaping his mouth "Oh, I get it. You're bored with growling at your inferiors, and wanted to growl at someone funnier and more handsome. I get it, no one can resist the charm of Magnus Ban…"

"Shut up!" A loud, guttural shout went through the room, echoing twice. "Do you think I am a fool?!"

"Huh?" before he could say something more, Raphael moved towards him with vampire-speed. In the next ultra-second, a cold hand tightened around his neck, squeezing too tight. Magnus couldn't even react, and he was brought to the floor with a loud thud. Then he felt fangs on the vein in his neck.

His blood immediately froze in his veins. His heart was racing, and Magnus thought that it would be ripped out any second now. This wasn't the first similar situation he was getting into, many vampires before had threatened him like this. But this time, it seemed to be more serious. Bane suspected that before he could even think of some spell to cast, Raphael would rip his heart out and eat it.

The vampire moved his fangs away from the warlock's neck, but he never retracted them. When Magnus tried to move himself up, Raphael once again hit his head on the floor. This will definitely give Magnus a painful lump on the back of his head.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he snapped at the younger man "What in the Lilith's name?!"

"Do you think I am a fool?!" Santiago repeated himself in an intimidating tone. He moved his face over Magnus's. Those black eyes stared through him, creeping him out. "How long did you plan to play me for?!"

"I don't know what you…"

"Do not make me angry!" Raphael got up from Magnus, but never let go of his neck, as he pulled him up as well. "You thought that I won't find out?! That you can disobey me like that?!"

"Ok…let…me…go…and…I…tell…" he barely breathed out. Magnus had truly forgotten how strong Raphael was. His neck will be covered with bruises after this night. The Prime Magister, indeed loosened his grip on the warlock's neck, but never let go.

"You better have a good excuse for disobeying me and the Council, or I am going to charge you with betrayal!"

"You wouldn't" he spoke, with an awkward amusement. He always did that in stressing situations. "Ragnor would hate you"

This caused only a loud growl in Raphael.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out, that you're not complying with your task?!" with that Magnus knew that it's over, that he's going to be punished. His mind started forming a way to get himself out of the trouble. "You're so stupid! Do you know at how much risk you're putting you and me?!"

"Look…"

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out that you're not seducing Isabelle Lightwood?!" Raphael, wasn't letting Magnus say a word "You were bound with a simple task, and yet, you can't fulfill it! And now we're both going to be punished for your foolishness! Do you think you can disobey the Council?!"

"I didn't disobey you nor them!" he stated firmly, pushing Raphael off of him "I'm doing my task"

"No one has seen you with this Lightwood girl, but instead you've been seen with a mundane boy, who seems to look like the eldest of the Lightwood's children, the Archer." Santiago retorted

"Now you're spying on me?" he raised his eyebrow at the vampire, making him more and more angry.

"You thought that I wasn't going to? I know you Bane. You can't be trusted!"

"I wasn't the one who suggested me for this task…" Magnus tried to calm himself down.

"But you agreed to fulfill it" Prime Magister growled at him "And you better give me something, or I'm calling the Council, tonight!"

"I have information for you" Raphael wasn't convinced, but he let the warlock speak. "There's a new Shadowhunter in the Institute. She's untrained, but this Trace…or something…"

"Jace Wayland"

"Whatever his name is, he's training her. And on Monday, there'll be two more Shadowhunters in the Institute" he continued "From Paris, yeah, from Paris"

"Are you sure of it?"

"Look, just because I chose another Shadowhunter" he took a deep breath "That doesn't mean that I can't do what I have to. Alec is telling me things. Don't worry" he patted his shoulder, granting a death glare from the smaller man "I've got it all under control"

"You better have it under control, Magnus" he stepped back, and took his hand away from the warlock's neck. "Because if not, I'm going to call the Council"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, my friend" Magnus smiled in his confident way, at the vampire "I can handle it"

"The Magister of the Fair Folk will be coming tomorrow night for a first report" Magnus went silent for a while, thinking about what they should tell Meliorn and the Queen.

"You're going to tell them about the new Shadowhunters"

"And about the Archer?"

"As long as I'm giving you information, you won't mention him" he smirked "And I'm free to do what I want with the boy. Deal?"

"Agreed" Raphael shook Magnus's hand, before they parted their ways "Just be aware, that my people aren't the only ones watching you, Magnus. There are others as well"

"I'll keep that in my mind" he smiled awkwardly at him "So, can I go now? I could use some sleep"

"Josh, walk Magister Bane back to Brooklyn" the blonde vampire bowed his head in agreement and came closer to the warlock. "Enjoy your fun with the boy Magnus, as long as you can"

…

The enjoyable fun and keeping Alec as a secret didn't last for long. Raphael knew already, and it was a matter of time someone told the Queen or Alexei. Magnus knew that from now on he must be careful with where and when he's meeting with Alexander. He was afraid not only for himself, but also for the boy. Who knows, what they can do to him if they find out about them. It was a matter of time till Shadowhunters sniffed it out, too.

And the day had finally come.

Alec came to Magnus's place at Monday evening all soaked from the rain.

"Do Shadowhunters are too cool to carry an umbrella?" he asked him, when he let him inside "You're all drenched"

"It's pouring outside" he said as if it wasn't obvious "And I was in a rush"

"Why? Missed me so much?" and there was the adorable blush that Magnus loved so much. "Ah, come on, I'll give you some dry clothes"

"Thanks" they both moved to Magnus's bedroom. For Alec it was both scary and exciting, since he had never been in Magnus's bedroom before, or some other boy's other than Jace's or Max's. His heart was racing as he looked at the unmade bed of the warlock. A sinful vision came to his mind; he wanted to find himself in this bed with Magnus.

"Are you ok?" Bane's voice was full of concern, as well as his cat-like-eyes. "You're literally red on the face. Maybe you're coming down with something?" Magnus placed his hand over his forehead "You are a bit warm, Alexander. Maybe you should lie down"

"I'll be fine" he swallowed hard.

"Ok, here are some clothes. You should fit in them" Magnus was watching him, almost like a hawk, when Alec took his shirt off. This boy had an amazing set of muscles and the warlock fought himself strongly to not throw himself at the boy.

"Um…" Alec looked all uncomfortable, as he kept his hand on the button of his pants. "Could you…um…"

"Fine!" Magnus threw his hands in the air "There's the bathro…" he didn't finish, as the loud banging on the door interrupted him. "You stay here, and I'll see who it is"

He didn't know what to expect after he opened the door. Maybe some werewolf, warlock, hell even a mundane asking for his services. But not this. Outside stood a young teenage girl, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white dress. She looked somehow familiar, but before Magnus could even think of where he knows her from, he was pushed to the floor, with a whip around his hands and a dagger on his neck.

Almost like a déjà vu.

"What in the Lilith's…" then he saw a fragment of a rune on her chest.

"What did you do to my brother, Downworlder?!" she pressed the blade to Magnus's skin even harder, cutting it. "Answer me, before I kill you!"

"Isabelle!" a loud male voice answered before Magnus could even let a breath out. Alec ran to the hall, and peeled the girl off of Magnus. "Let him go, Izzy!"

"He's a…" The male Shadowhunter helped Magnus get up from the floor and took the whip off of his hands.

"Let him go!" Alec stood between the girl and Magnus almost like he was protecting him. His muscles stiffened, and he shielded at least half of Bane.

"What in the Angel's name, Alec?!" her voice was full of confusion, as she looked at the two men before her.

"You tell me. What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!" Magnus couldn't see his face, but he was sure, Alec was using his big-brother-glare on his sister. The girl looked similar to Alexander and to his mother. That's why he thought she looked so familiar to him. She looked exactly like the woman he saved sixteen years ago, the woman who had been pregnant at the time. But this Isabelle has brown eyes, and the other woman had purely blue, almost like Alec's.

Oh...he had saved Maryse Lightwood then.

Lightwoods have always caused problems for me. He thought to himself.

"Simple, I followed you. What are you doing with this" she pointed at Magnus "Downworlder"

"Hey, missy, have some respect. I'm way older than you. Didn't your mother teach you how to treat older people?" she glared him.

"Magnus, please" Alec turned to him, with a plea in his blue eyes "I've got this, ok?"

"Ok. I'll wait for you in the bedroom" he stroked his hair, before he moved to his room, leaving the two Shadowhunters on their own. Chairman followed him, after he hissed at Isabelle.

"You're sleeping with him?!" Isabelle exclaimed in disbelief, looking at Alexander. "By the Angel…"

"I'm not!" he defended himself. "Look…I like Magnus, and he likes me"

"Alec…he's a Downworlder"

"So what?" Alec barked at her "I like him, and he likes me. I think that's what matters. We're dating"

"Angel…I know that you're hurt by Jace, but that doesn't mean that you have to be that desperate to go…"

"Now, you're insulting me, Isabelle" he interrupted her. "Look, we like each other, is that so wrong?"

"He's using you" she lowered her voice, trying to calm herself down a bit.

"Why? No one can like me for me?"

"Now, excuse me" Magnus stepped back to the hallway "You, missy, don't know the first thing about me, so don't go assume that I use your brother just because I'm a Downworlder. I like your brother, and he likes me. And I think you shouldn't stick your nose in this."

Magnus grabbed Alec hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

"I think you should go now, Isabelle, right?"

"If you ever hurt my brother" she said after a while, looking at him straight into eyes "I swear on Raziel that I will kill you in a very painfully way"

"I'll keep that in mind" he bowed his head "And I'm not planning on hurting your brother. I like him very much"

"You better like him very much" Isabelle put her whip around her hips like a belt, and hid the dagger in her long black boots. "Nice shirt, warlock"

"His name is Magnus, Isabelle"

"Magnus Bane"

"Isabelle Lightwood" she introduced herself, unsurely shaking his hand "Don't hurt my brother. I mean it"

"I won't"

"I better go back to the Institute" Alec nodded at her "Now, that I know where you're sneaking out to…just be careful, Alec, okay?"

"I will" he let go of Magnus's hand, and hugged her tightly, before he whispered to her ear "Just don't tell anyone, ok? Please, Izzy, don't tell anyone. Swear on the Angel"

"I swear on the Angel that I won't tell anyone" She kissed his cheek "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a few hours. Keep an eye on Jace, and be careful"

"I love you, brother"

"I love you, too, Izzy" after that she walked out of Magnus's loft, leaving him and Alec all alone. The young hunter turned around to his boyfriend, with remorse in his eyes "I'm so sorry for her…I don't…"

"It's ok" Magnus drew Alec in his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could, before he felt a jolt of pain in his body. "She was worried about you, it's quite understandable"

"But still, she shouldn't have attacked you" Alec pulled himself away from Magnus, and moved his hand to his neck to examine it "There's going to be a small scar left from this cut"

"Don't worry, darling. There's nothing that a little bit of magic, can't repair" he whispered a spell, and blue sparks shoot from his fingers, right to the small cut. "See? I'm just as good as new"

"That's good" Alec stood up on his tip-toes, and captured Magnus's lips in a soft kiss. The warlock couldn't stop this smile forming on his lips.

"How 'bout we eat in and watch some movie?" Alec nodded and went after Magnus straight to the living room. "I have a movie about fighting that you may actually like"

The time passed and Alec was too much into the movie to even realize that Magnus was watching him the whole time with a worried expression on his face. Bane knew that from now on he must be really careful with the boy. Especially, when there are a few people who knew about them. He didn't want anything to happen to Alexander, ever.

_Because he cared about him so much._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, now their relationship is no longer a secret, who knows, maybe this will cause even more problems for both of them.

The next one, maybe at the end of the week. Or the beginning of next.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	9. Is it just playing?

A/N: Hello, as I promised, the beginning of the week, so here's the new chapter.

malecglitterfan: Yeah, bad bruises. Hopefully it won't cause many troubles.

red wolf: For now, he'd talked himself out of it.

Justkindaannoyed: It will be a hard and hurtful part, for sure.

Guest(1): Define something. I can say that something will happen, and it will affect Alec.

Guest(2): 'Yet' is the key word here.

Yohao Asakura: Cieszę sie, że ci się podoba, póki co. Jak sobie poradzą? To zależy od sytuacji, które ich czekają.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. A big kiss for each of you.

**Thank you, my wonderful beta - Red Coral. Check out her story 'A War Is Coming' I promise it's great!**

**Important note: This chapter takes a place DURING and AFTER the last chapter. **

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**"Is it just playing, or something more already?"**

The Institute was completely silent on Monday morning. Occasionally, now and then, you could hear a hiss or meowing from Church, the old blue-gray cat that has been living in the Institute way longer than the Lightwoods. Alec thought that Church was a really old cat, though he couldn't prove it. The whole family, plus Hodge, was currently sitting in the Library waiting, waiting for those new Shadowhunters to arrive.

Jace was playing with a chakram in the corner of the room. Isabelle was looking at her newly-red painted nails. Maryse, Robert and Hodge were whispering at the other corner of the room close to the opened portal. After the Uprising, every Institute took the liberty of building a portal for the Shadowhunters to travel.

"Stop it. I can't read, Alec" Max spoke from his position on Alec's lap. He was reading one of his comics, or whatever their name was for the past hour, since Robert had gathered them in the room. The "_it_", that Alec was doing, was tapping on the chair's frame out of boredom.

"Do you even know how to read this…?"

"It's Manga" the boy said "Clary showed me how to read it. She's cool. And she promised to take me to some bookstore. Isn't she great Alec?"

"Yeah, the greatest" the bitter tone of Alec wasn't caused only because of despising the ginger girl. But because he hadn't seen Magnus since Saturday night as well.

It felt strange for Alec, that in such a short time, he became attached to the warlock. He felt so good around him that he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. Especially after their first date. Even if it was a bit awkward at the beginning, it was way better than Alec had imagined. The dinner, walking, kissing. It just showed how nice and sweet Magnus was, even though Alec wouldn't admit it out loud.

He really liked Magnus Bane.

"You're not listening to me, are you Alec?" Max's voice and gray eyes staring up at him got the older boy out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"He probably thinks about this girl he met" Jace plopped down, on the arm of chair "So, what is she like, man?"

"What girl? There's no girl!"

"Mhm" Jace looked at him with disbelief "And that hickey just came up magically on your neck. So who is she?"

"What's a hickey?" Max asked.

"You'll know when you're older" the blonde one winked at Alec "Now spill my friend"

"I fell, therefore the bruise" Alexander tried to explain, even though he saw that Jace didn't buy his little lie.

"You fell? On your neck?" The blue eyed Shadowhunter nodded.

For a while, he was confused. He didn't remember when Magnus could have left the hickey on his neck. Was it on Saturday, when they made-out on his couch? Magnus kissed his neck then, but was it strong enough to leave a mark? They have to be more careful now.

"Sure Alec, you fell…" Jace wasn't convinced to it, but he let it be.

The ground in the Institute quaked, alerting the Shadowhunters of the activeness of the Portal. Maryse, Robert and Hodge moved to stand in front of it. Every rune above the portal glowed one by one. The blue light from it brightened the whole room, before two forms started coming out of it.

Two men, same height, similar body-built. The older man had blonde hair, a bit darker than Jace's. He wore his gear, and a leather jacket. His black eyes, moved around the room, and finally stopped at the three adults. He smiled at them, shaking hands with Robert and Hodge, kissing the top of Maryse's hand. Behind him stood a boy, maybe Alec's age or a bit older. Black hair, even darker than Alec's, dark; almost black eyes. Sharp cheek bones, slim frame. He wore black skinny jeans and a black tight shirt.

_Alec had to admit that he looked really good._

"My friends" the older man said "It's been years"

"Yes" Robert retorted "We thought that you're dead. But then you contacted Hodge…"

"Robert, I was badly injured, yes, but nothing can kill the great Valentine Morgenstern" the name was familiar to Alec, but at the moment, he couldn't remember where he had heard it "I had to stay hidden for a while, to regain my strength. But finally I'm back"

"It's good to have you back" Maryse spoke.

"It's good to be back, Maryse. Now…" he beckoned at the boy behind him. Said boy moved to stand next to him. "This is Sebastian, from the Paris Institute"

"Sebastian Verlac" he said with a slight French accent, before he shook his hand with Robert.

"Welcome to the New York Institute. These are my children" Maryse beckoned at them. The four of them moved to their parents. "My eldest son, Alexander, Isabelle, Maxwell" she pointed at each of them "And my adoptive son, Jace"

Valentine smiled when he crossed his eyes with Jace.

"I've heard a lot about you Jace" the other blonde said. "They say that you're one of the greatest, young hunters"

"I am" he confirmed with his usual confidence "My father taught me everything, before he died"

"Hmm" Valentine hummed "And, so where is my daughter? I thought she would be here, in the Institute, considering the circumstances"

"She will be here" Hodge spoke up for the first time "She comes to train with Jace"

"Your daughter?" Maryse asked, full of confusion.

"Clarissa. I'd have chosen another more proud-filled name, but her mother took her away…I just recently learned that I have a daughter…"

"You're Clary's father?" Jace was shocked, like the rest of the Lightwoods.

"Yes, Clarissa is my daughter, Jonathan"

…

"You're really good with bows, Alexander" a deep voice distracted the hunter, yet he didn't miss his target.

"It's Alec" he turned to the black haired boy "And thanks, Sebastian"

"You're welcome" he smiled widely at the archer. "My cousin, Aline Penhallow, told me about you. That you're one of the greatest hunters"

"I'm not as good as Jace, though. He's the best here. And Izzy is great too"

"And this girl, Clarissa, that Valentine spoke about?" he sat on the floor in the training room, looking up at Alec.

"She's untrained. Jace is training her. He likes her" Alec took another arrow, and stretched the cord. Soon, the arrow hit the center of target. At that moment Alec's phone rang on the floor. Sebastian took the device, and held it up to Alec.

"I think your girlfriend is calling" he said, as he spotted the name on the screen "So, what is she like, this Mag?"

"Hello?" Alec spoke to the phone, and turned away from Sebastian, avoiding answering him.

_"Hi darling. Is this a bad time?"_

"No" he passed Isabelle, who came to train with Sebastian, as Alec moved himself away "How are you?"

_"I'm pretty good"_ Magnus said on the phone _"Are you busy tonight?"_

"I don't think so, no" Alec bit his lower lip in anticipation "Why?"

_"Let's go out tonight. Some dinner, or just walk around. I want to see you"_

"Ok. I'll come to your place, at eight p.m.?"

_"I'll be waiting"_ a small chuckle came from Magnus's side "_I'll see you tonight Alexander"_

"I'll see you tonight" with that Alec hung up, and turned around to Izzy and Sebastian who looked at him suspiciously with a grin on his face.

_He had a date tonight._

…

"So, you never told me, how those new Shadowhunter are" Magnus spoke, while Alec was laying with his head on his lap on the couch in the living room. His long legs, hanged off the couch-arm. Chairman Meow was spread across Alec's stomach. Bane stroked Alec's hair, gently, with his well-manicured hand. The Shadowhunter had his eyes closed, as he was enjoying the new feeling.

"I don't know" his eyes still closed "They seem normal, I guess. The older guy is my parents' old friend, yeah. I've never seen my mom so excited, like she was today, when he stepped out of the portal. It's like her eyes shined with stars. Dad was pretty excited too, though, he showed it a bit less"

"Mhm"

"Hodge was more in the back" He kept saying "The guy was looking strangely at Jace. Like, I don't know, like he'd know him or something. I don't know"

"Maybe he knows him and you, haven't you seen him before?" Magnus asked, accurately.

"No. I'm sure I haven't seen him. Dad said that he thought the guy was dead for years…" At that the warlock's attention was focused more on the man below him. What Alec was telling him tonight was truly strange, and interesting in the same time. Magnus couldn't help himself, but pry more into it. "Yeah, so I haven't seen him, but the name seems familiar to me"

"Really? What's his name? I knew a bunch of hunters" he caressed Alec's cheek "Maybe I've heard of him"

"_Valentine Morgenstern_"

The name was too familiar to Bane. Only at the sound of it, it all came back to him. This stupid war. All those innocent lives, that Valentine and his friends had taken down. Lives of his people, his friends. When he closed his eyes, he saw him in his mind as he tried to kill him with a seraph blade. He would have succeeded, if it weren't for Ragnor. The green-skinned warlock brought a few demons to help Downworlders. Without him, Magnus would have been six feet underground now.

Bane was sure that Valentine had died from the demons attack. At least that was the word around the world. Magnus remembered how Lucian…Luke Garroway, the former parabatai of Morgenstern, the new leader of the New York's werewolf pack, told him about his death. Apparently, the demon poison in Valentine's system, made him burn his house in Idris, with him and his two years old son inside.

And yet, here Alec was telling him that he's alive.

Something was really off here.

"Magnus? Magnus?" a pale hand was being waved before his eyes "Hey, Magnus?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out a bit" Alec's blue eyes were full of concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…yeah…I'm fine" Alec didn't seem to buy it "Are you sure it's Valentine Morgenstern?"

"Yes, that's how he addressed himself, and…do you know him?"

"I do" Magnus answered with a distance in his voice "But he was supposed to be dead…for years…"

"He said to my dad, that he had to stay hidden…" Alec explained, as he sat up from Magnus's lap, throwing, accidentally, Chairman off of his stomach. The cat landed on the floor with a small thud and a hiss. "How do you know him?"

"He's the one who started all this mess" the young boy looked confused "He was the leader of the Uprising…"

"I knew that I know his name from somewhere" Alec exclaimed out loud "From history lessons…"

"And the other man?" Magnus tried to not sound so eager, so Alec wouldn't suspect anything.

"Boy, a bit older than I, a few months older. Black hair, dark eyes." He continued "Sebastian Verlac, my old friend's cousin. He's from the Paris Institute. He seems to be a bit distant…I haven't figured him out yet. But he's good at fighting, not like Jace, though, but still good. I think Izzy likes him"

"Oh, does she?"

"Mhm…she was, um…um…" Alec turned bright red "You know…she was ogling him in…that way…"

"Ah, you mean, she undressed him with her eyes?" the Shadowhunter nodded. "So, he must be really handsome. Do you find him attractive, Alexander?"

"No…no…no!" Sometimes Magnus wondered if there's a shade of red that Alec's cheeks hadn't turned into yet.

"That's really good" the warlock leaned into Alec, making the boy lay down on the couch. He hovered over him, and captured his lips with his own in a hungry kiss, making the other gasp. One knee parted Alec's legs, to grant a better position for the warlock. Within the last three days, their kisses had gotten better and better. Sometimes, they were sweet, slow, lazy even, but most of the time they were hungry. Magnus just couldn't keep himself from prying on the boy. He wanted him for himself, and himself only. One of his hands moved itself under Alec's…under Magnus's shirt, that he lent to the boy, and started to explore the fine set of muscles underneath it. The Shadowhunter wasn't behind, his hands moved under Magnus's shirt as well, and touched the warm covered in glitter caramel skin.

"Why?" Alec asked, as they pulled away, to catch a breath.

"I don't like having competition" Magnus once again connected his lips with Alec's, but this time the kiss was too short for the hunter's liking. The warlock moved his sinful lips to his jaw line, and slowly, with pepper kisses he moved to his neck. Only to slightly bite down the pale skin, below the still invisible hickey. That was when Alec stopped him. "What? You don't like it?"

"I do!" he answered firmly "Just, don't leave me a hickey again, ok? Jace has been teasing me about it all day. And I don't know what to tell him again. He won't believe me again, though I'm pretty sure he didn't believe my explanation in the first place"

"What did you tell him?" Magnus straddled Alec's hips, and placed his hands on the boy's chest.

"That I fell on my neck" it was a whisper that Magnus barely heard. But nevertheless, it made him laugh. Alec was truly embarrassed when Magnus started laughing. He pushed the older man off of himself, and sat on the opposite side of couch. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sor…sorry, Darling" Magnus wiped a single tear from his eye. "Sweetheart, you couldn't truly believe that Jace would buy that, right? I mean…it's the lam…" he stopped himself, before he'd accidentally insult his boyfriend "Alec, no one could have believed it"

"This was the first thing that came up on my mind!" the younger man folded his arms around his chest, knees brought up to chest, turning his gaze away from Magnus. The warlock, moved himself closer to the boy and threw his arms around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I laughed. I know it's hard for you to keep me as a secret" Alec looked up at him, with slightly glassy eyes, before he pressed his head to Magnus's chest, hugging him tightly.

"I wish I didn't have to hide us. Even now, when Izzy knows, I still have to hide us from the rest of my family…" he blabbed.

"I know, sweetie, I know" Magnus leaned down to press his lips, gently, to Alec's "I wish the world was different, so we could be together out there. So we could be free, just you and me. So we didn't have to hide out of fear of being killed for being with each other. I wish it would be simple…"

"You don't want…"

"No!" Magnus interrupted firmly "All those years around the world, and yet, with you…you're the first thing in my life that I'm sure about. That I want to keep. That I want to fight for. I want to be with you, by any means necessary, Alexander"

"I want to be with you too, no matter the cost" Alec added silently, leaning up to kiss Magnus, in a slow, lovingly way.

There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of Magnus's stomach, when Alec admitted that he wants to be with him. He didn't quite understand what was happening with him. Why, all of a sudden, he felt all those strange feelings towards this young boy. Lilith, he didn't know what is going on between them.

_Is it just playing, or something more already?_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah! So Valentine is back, and so is Sebastian...this can't end good, can it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	10. Is it true or not?

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Of course it isn't good. Who knows, maybe they're realizing that it's something more, if it is more?

Justkindaannoyed: Unfortunately he can't go back. Not yet, at least.

malecglitterfan: You smell good.

Yohao Asakura: Jestem znana z tego, że lubię namieszać w opowiadaniach. Nikt nie może się oprzeć Alec'owi.

Random Person: I can't tell that, because I'm not sure what I'll do with little Max.

**Thank you for all reviews. I've reached over 100 and it's all thanks to you! Thank you for follows and favorites. **

**Thank you, Red Coral - for doing wonderful job with editing my writing. Read her story 'A War is Coming'. It's amazing.**

All characters belongs to Cassie. Except for OC's.

Sorry, but here there's no MALEC...

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"Is it true or not?"**

Raphael Santiago was known for being a very patient man. Some could even call him saint, and not only because he used to be a Catholic, but because he has an angelic patience. He had practiced it for a long time, since he had still been human. He remembered how his younger siblings stretched his patience on daily basis. The same patience had led him in the success of winning the position of the vampire clan leader. He had been waiting for years, patiently, for Camille to screw things up with de Quincy. And when that day had finally come, he slipped into the position. He had finally established order among vampires. And with the position of Prime Magister, thoughtfully offered to him by the Seelie Queen, he established order among the whole Downworld here in New York.

There wasn't really a thing in the world that could destroy his patience. Even the Uprising hadn't done it. Even the murders of his people these days. After all, he could replace people. So really, there wasn't a thing that could nerve him to the edge.

Except for one thing and that thing was named **Magnus Bane.**

Raphael didn't know whether he should curse that April day in 1953, because his human life was ended, or because he had met Magnus Bane. Sometimes, he thought that it's some kind of a curse brought upon him by God, though he didn't know what had he done. There was no doubt that Magnus saved him in some way. He offered him a home, when he couldn't come back to his family. He introduced him to the night life in the Downworld. Maybe even somewhere deep, really deep down, Raphael considered him a friend. But the warlock had a tendency to stretch his nerves into impossible lengths.

Santiago was sure that if it wasn't for Ragnor, he would have let his desire to end the warlock come to life.

_Just like he wants to do right now._

For the first time in sixteen years, since he got to be the Prime Magister, he felt uncomfortable in his own home. He couldn't help but fidget on his throne, as the colorful, skinny man was glaring at him, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk. The vampire was sure that if he'd still been human, he'd be sweating like a pig now from all those nerves.

In his head, he was deciding the tortures he'd serve to Bane.

_'Rip his hair out?'_

_'Cut all of his ridiculous clothes?'_

_'Take away all of his stupid glitter?_' – This was actually a thing that Ragnor had told him once. There was nothing that can be a bigger torture for Magnus than the lack of glitter.

"Will he even be here, tonight?" the fey asked, looking annoyed at the vampire.

"Um…he will be here" Raphael smiled awkwardly, before he added silently to himself "or I'll finally kill him"

"When?" the vampire didn't blame Meliorn for being annoyed. Bane was two hours late already.

"Soon?" he offered "My people went to collect him"

"Master Santiago" A black haired vampire came inside the room and kneeled before his throne.

"Lily"

"Master Bane is here"

"Let him inside" he breathed out with a relief.

"Magister Bane, you are late" Meliorn spoke, before Raphael could even think of telling something to the warlock. "This is a disregard to the Queen and the Fair Folk"

"I don't see the Queen here" Magnus moved himself closer to them. Lily bowed at Raphael and the two other Magisters and left them alone "Anyway, let's get to business. I have places to be and work to do. So, shall we? You can charge me for a disregard some other time"

Raphael knew that there was nothing he could do to tame Magnus's stupidity and sharp tongue. He just hoped that they won't be killed because of it one day.

"Fair enough" the Magister of the Fair Folk took out a small paper and a Falcon's feather covered with ink "Begin"

"Do you want to me to cast a spell so my words will be imprinted on paper?"

"No. I can remember your words…" he smirked in a devilish way "If they are worth remembering"

"Sure…all official?" Meliorn and Raphael nodded "All right. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magister of area Four in New York. I am here, in front of the Prime Magister of New York; Raphael Santiago, and the Magister of the Fair Folk and representative of the Queen of the Fair Folk, to make the first report of the task I was commissioned to. The task I am bound with is seducing a Shadowhunter from the New York Institute to gather information about the possible attack of their kind upon the Downworlders" the warlock took three deep breaths, before he changed the tone of his voice "Okay, enough with the official things. So, there's three new Shadowhunters in the Institute. One girl, two men"

"Continue, Magister Bane" Meliorn said in his melodic voice.

"The girl is totally untrained, but she's training with the best hunter there, Jace…"

"Jace Wayland" Raphael popped in.

"Yes. So she's training with him"

"And those two men?" the fey looked slightly interested.

"The boy, around eighteen, from the Paris Institute, Sebastian Verlac" Bane made a small pause, not really knowing how to tell those two men about the other hunter.

"And the other hunter, Magister Bane?"

"Well, it's not 100% confirmed yet. I need some more time, especially, you know, the young generation haven't seen him ever so…" he blabbed.

"Magnus!" Raphael raised his voice "The other man! His name!"

"Valentine Morgenstern"

"This isn't possible" Santiago whispered "He's dead"

"I'm telling you, that's what Al…" he cut himself off "That's what I found out from the Shadowhunter"

"The girl told you this?"

"Yeah" he tried to answer with the most conviction possible in his voice "But she's young, and doesn't know him. So I need to pry more into it. I need some more time"

"Indeed you do" Meliorn stood up and bowed his head to Raphael, then he turned to Magnus "You have time till next week, when I'll come here for the second report, Magister Bane. It would be wise of you to have more important news by that time. As well, …don't be late again"

"Sure" with that the fey left the Hotel Dumort.

"Dios Mio, couldn't you come up with something more normal?" Raphael stood up from his throne and came closer to him. "Valentine is alive…this is the…how do people say it these days…the lamest joke I've ever heard"

"It's true" Magnus grabbed his cold arm and turned him to himself "Alec can't lie. Believe me. But…for your sake…I'll pry more into it. I'll find out if it is true or not…"

"You better do it Magnus" the vampire moved a hand through his dark locks "Because if it's true…than we're…"

"Screwed?"

"Yes" Santiago agreed "We have to make sure"

"I'm working on it" Magnus said smoothly "Trust me. I'll find out whether he's back or not"

"As insane it will sound…" he made a small pause "I trust you with this Magnus Bane"

* * *

Manhattan wasn't a place that Magnus liked to be in, except for shopping. Manhattan had a few good stores that Bane was truly fond of. But this time he wasn't here for shopping. No, he was here for business. From all the creatures of the Downworld, werewolves weren't really bad. He even liked their stamina, truly helpful and amazing in bed. Except for barking at dawn, or growling during sex. But this wasn't the case he was here tonight either.

"I think I can manage from here, Josh" he turned to the blonde-haired vampire, who recently became his guard. Raphael's order.

"Do you wish for me to wait for you? To walk you back to Brooklyn?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry your pretty head about me" he smiled fondly at him "You may go, soon the sun will rise"

"Be careful here, Magnus" Josh looked behind the warlock's back "Werewolves are unpredictable. And you're close to the Shadowhunters area. Be careful"

"I will be. No need to worry. Goodbye, Josh" with that Magnus moved towards Chinatown.

Many people were outside laughing and enjoying some fire show, as Bane walked in the direction of the old Police-station. He was sure that he'd find him there. At least that's what he was hoping.

He knocked three times, before he heard a loud, guttural voice, which sounded truly like a dog's bark.

"Who's there?!"

"Magnus Bane. I'm here to see your leader, Luke Garroway" a man with long, gray hair opened the door. He was tall, muscular, maybe middle-aged.

"Master Bane, welcome" Magnus didn't know this man.

"Is Luke here? I have to speak with him, immediately"

"Magnus, hello" another voice was heard, this time, a familiar voice. "Come in. Alaric, take Gretel and two others and take an hour patrolling around our area"

"Of course" he bowed his head to Luke and Magnus "Goodbye, Master Bane"

"Goodbye…" when the other werewolf left them alone, Magnus moved his eyes on Luke "Is it safe to talk here?"

"Depends on what you want to talk about?" he fixed his old glasses, and unbuttoned the first button of his flannel shirt.

"I think you know" the warlock looked meaningfully at the younger man "Maybe we could go to that…store of yours?"

"Let's go then"

Luke's bookstore wasn't anything special. It almost looked like those stores back in 70's. All dull and boring. Bane sat down on a chair that used to be red…at least that's what he guessed. The werewolf offered him some tea, but he nicely refused saying that he had limited time. When Luke sat in front of him, Magnus got straight to the point.

"You should have told me, that Valentine is back" Luke's face was blank, at those words. He was constantly blinking at Magnus, as the warlock continued "What? Thought that I wouldn't find out? Let me get this straight. Your girlfriend, ex-wife of Valentine, ex-shadowhunter, goes missing two weeks ago…"

"Jocelyn isn't my girlfriend" there was a slight blush on the man's cheeks.

"How long have you known, that he's back?"

"Since that day" he started, and looked a bit distant "I hadn't seen Jocelyn or Clary for two days, so I went to Brooklyn to visit…" Magnus nodded "But when I got there, there was a huge mess. The door was broken down, furniture were broken as well. It was like a hurricane had gone through there. I was calling for her and Clary. But there was no one. I found only a letter, a small paper with a few words…"

"What words?"

"They are my family" he said "When I got home and found my cell phone, I had a voice mail from Jocelyn. She said that Valentine is alive and he's coming for her. She told me to take care of Clary, to hide her…but that blonde boy was faster…she had learned about the Shadow World…something that Jocelyn and I were trying to hide from her. Jocelyn also mentioned the name of your friend"

"My friend?"

"Yeah, she only said to me 'Ragnor Fell'" Magnus looked thoughtful for a while "Do you know what she meant?"

"I have no idea…but that isn't the point now" he stated "What matter is, that he's…okay…more like the New York Institute are gathering Shadowhunters here. I think, they're planning something"

"Weren't you supposed to find out about it?" he asked "This is your task, right?"

"And I'm doing my job. But I didn't expect such a twist…" Magnus's phone ringed shortly, alerting him of a new message.

_'Can't come tonight. Night patrol. See you tomorrow?'_

_'See U 2morrow, Darling'_

"Anyway…" he said, after he sent the text "I have to go…am…yeah… keep your eyes opened Luke. Something big is coming. I feel it"

"Of course. Bye Magnus"

Magnus was walking back slowly, eyes full of awareness. There was a high possibility that the Shadowhunters were here, hidden perfectly in shadows, waiting for their victim. And the victim tonight could be Magnus. He could create a portal to his home, but then he would have let them know about himself here. And this was the last thing he wanted to do.

Especially now, when he knew that Valentine is back. The man would certainly kill him the moment he saw him. That man loved killing Downworlders.

As he was moving forward, he caught the glimpse of a witch-light. And in its light he saw black eyes staring at him from far.

_Black eyes of Valentine Morgenstern._

_So it was true, he's back._

_In that moment, Magnus Bane knew that they're doomed._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, around the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	11. Thank you, for your concern

A/N: Hi,

malecglitterfan: Yep it begins. There will be some more things from books here. Yep, he's an Angel, if he's put with Mags for so long.

Justkindaannoyed: I agree!

red wolf: Yep, here it comes.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You are the BEST.

**Beta'd by Red Coral. - Don't forget to check out her story 'A War Is Coming'. It's freaking amazing.**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OC's.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**"Thank you, for your concern"**

Raphael was pacing nervously around the throne room just before the sun was about to rise. He was waiting for his people to come back from searching the areas close to the Hotel. He had sent his best seven people to do it, four hours ago, and they hadn't come back yet. He was worried, not that he'd say it out loud, for Magnus as well. The warlock had a tendency to put himself in danger. And this was something that they couldn't have, not right now, when they were closer to the war. Raphael knew that the war will happen, especially if there was truth in the rumor that Valentine Morgenstern was back.

"Master!" Lily rushed inside the throne room, covered in blood "We've been attacked!"

"By Shadowhunters?!" she nodded "What is our loss?"

"Four of us are dead. Louis, Anne, Thomas, Sam" Raphael cursed in Spanish at the news "We've managed to wound two hunters"

"But not kill?"

"No, Master"

"_Joder_!" He sat down at his throne, and looked distant for a while "And Magister Bane? Was he around there?"

"We haven't seen him" she said "But Josh is back…"

"Bring him to me" she excused herself, and with vampire-speed she left the room. Not long until she came back with the blonde male vampire. "Where's Bane, Josh?"

"I have left Master Bane, in front of the werewolves area" he explained "He told me to come back here, to not wait for him"

"_Estupido_! Aghhh…" he took out his cell phone, something that he was glad to have in this time. Immediately he chose Magnus's number and placed the phone on his ear.

_'It's Magnus Bane here. I can't pick up. If it's really important, leave a message'_

Raphael wasn't very fond of voicemails, so he hung up, and called once again. He repeated the process three times, until he heard the panting on the phone.

"Magnus?"

"Yeah…" a few quick breaths of Bane put the vampire in an alerted state.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Still in Manhattan…" he heard the warlock swallowing hard before he lowered his voice, so that now it was almost a whisper "He's really back. Valentine is back. I've seen him…shit!"

"What?!" he sucked on a breath, even though he didn't need to breathe. It was a habit from his human life.

"Nothing…just this fucking seraph blade stuck in my arm…so…" Raphael heard some more cursing, before Magnus let out a breath "They're gone now, so I'm going home…"

"Stay where you are. I'll send Josh for you…"

"I don't need a bodyguard. I can manage on my own" he cut the vampire off "Thanks for your concern…but I'm fine"

"If you say so…but if you get killed on your way home, remember my words"

"Now I know you love me" Santiago rolled his eyes at him. "Bye"

He was consumed in a long silence, while sitting in his throne. There were a lot of thoughts running through his mind at this moment. Valentine was moving forward with his attacks. Slowly, but still. There were only moments, before he'd pull out something bigger that could end the entire Downworld in New York, if not in the entire world. But the big question is why does he want to do it? For power? Domination?

Or maybe there was something bigger in this, something beyond this world.

Whatever it is, they needed to stop it or they are doomed. That was something that Raphael was sure of.

He needed a plan, a good plan. Especially now, when their power and resources were reduced. If the Shadowhunters were making random attacks against them, not only against vampires, but against other Downworlders as well, soon there would be no one to stop them. Santiago knew that if he'd asked other vampires to come to New York, they wouldn't be so willing to, even if King de Quincy ordered it. No one would like to die, immortal or not. So there must be something that they could do here in their own area.

"Josh" he spoke with calmness in his voice "How many have we lost lately?"

"Seven of us and Master Garroway said that hunters have killed two werewolves" the blonde one answered from his place before the throne "Why do you ask, Master?"

"I think it's about time, we add some resources to our Downworld, don't you think so?" the younger vampire agreed. He was the right hand of Raphael, the one that always participated in the planning of attacks. He was definitely proud of his position, especially since he was the first vampire created by Raphael Santiago.

"Do you need me to do it?" Joshua asked, looking in the eye of the Prime Magister. Then, he saw, the almost devilish gleam in Santiago's black eyes, followed by a smirk. He knew that his maker was up to something, something rather not good.

"I'll take care of it myself. At least I'll create one of them"

"Alright. A random human or…"

"I have already picked a mundane" he interrupted, and in his speed, he came to stand next to Josh. He put a hand on his shoulder "A mundane close to the Shadowhunters"

* * *

"I know, it doesn't look good, does it, Chairman?" Magnus turned to his white small cat that was looking at him with concern. The warlock was taking the fragment of a blade from his left arm, a leftover from Valentine's attack. That man knew how to throw a blade at someone. Magnus was very lucky that he blocked the dagger fast enough with his magic, otherwise it could have gotten to his heart and killed him. Nevertheless he was wounded by this seraph blade. "This will leave a nasty scar"

_"Meow_" Chairman replied, and jumped on the back of the couch. Then he licked the fresh wound on Magnus's arm.

"You're the only one that takes care of me Meow." He scratched the cat behind its ears, before he bandaged up the wound.

Even after a healing spell, it still hurt him. Something was strange about that blade Valentine used. It wasn't exactly a seraph blade, it was somehow more powerful. That's why Magnus's healing spell didn't work immediately. But the warlock couldn't think of anything. For sure, it wasn't one with demonic power; he'd feel it in seconds. But still, it was powerful, and that meant that it was harmful, even for an immortal like himself.

There was a silent knock on the door, almost inaudible, yet Magnus heard it perfectly. He wondered who it could be. Maybe Raphael was too concerned and had sent Josh, after all.

"I told you I don't need a body…" he started when he opened the door. But there wasn't Josh, or Raphael standing there. There was a black haired boy, with blue eyes filled with concern standing "Alexan…"

"Are you ok?" he panted out, as he stepped inside the loft, shutting the door behind him "I caught a glimpse of you in Manhattan. What were you doing there? It was dangerous there!"

"I was visiting a friend of mine…"

"He could have killed you" the boy retorted, as he was examining Magnus's face, neck, front. Then his eyes stopped on the bandaged arm. "He hurt you"

"It's nothing…" Alec led Magnus to the living room, and sat them both on the couch. His fingers slowly and gently unfolded the bandage and took it off. He inspected the wound himself, before he looked up at Magnus's face again.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else? I tried to take him away from you…if I'd been fast enough he wouldn't have even…"

"It's ok, Alexander. This wound is nothing to me. A small scar only" he reassured the younger man, before he kissed him on a cheek "You just came here to make sure I'm okay?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, for your concern, Darling"

This time the kiss was on the lips, long, slow, loving even. Neither Magnus, nor Alec wanted to draw away first. The Shadowhunter moved one of his hands up to Magnus's hair, and tugged it gently, granting a small moan from the warlock. Bane laid him down on the couch, straddling his hips. He nibbled the lower lip of Alec, clearly giving the younger a sign. And the latter understood it perfectly, he parted his lips, and soon Magnus slid his tongue inside. Alexander's both hands now, moved under Magnus's ripped a bit shirt, rolling it up. He followed Alec's movement and drew away from him to take off his shirt. Instantly Alec did the same with his own. Now both bare-chested, they once again connected their lips, this time in a heated kiss. Magnus moved his whole body on Alec, to create some friction for both of them, and Lilith, he succeeded. Soon, he and Alexander were both moaning in the same way.

"Maybe…maybe we should…move this…" Alec started, red on his face "to your…bedroom…"

"I'm all for it, baby" he literally jumped off of Alec, and dragged him to his bedroom shutting the door before Chairman could slip in.

At first he imagined that Alec would be all shy in the bedroom stuff, especially since the boy had had his very first kiss not so long ago. But Lilith, he was wrong. Alec was all for experimenting with Magnus. Maybe it was because he was still a teenager, and teenagers are non-stop horny; some guy on TV said so. Maybe because he was a warrior, and he had to let out all the tension that built up inside his slim body somehow. Whatever it was, Magnus was very fond of it. Alec was almost like a wild animal in kissing, especially after he hadn't seen Magnus for a day or two. And he hoped that Alec is the same wild animal in the bed.

_He couldn't wait to experience it for himself._

Alec pinned him to the wall, chest pressed to chest, as he moved his mouth to Magnus's neck. The warlock was sure that it was his revenge for leaving hickeys a few times on the pale skin of the hunter. But he loved that revenge. Alec pinned Magnus's hands above his head with one hand, and the other was trailing his naked chest, sending shivers down the warlock's spine, and making his ridiculously tight leather pants even tighter.

"Oh Alexander…" he moaned, when the boy slightly bit him on his neck. The hand of the hunter was still on Magnus's belt, slowly opening it. When he heard the familiar click of opening, he started to sing joyful songs in his mind. Next was the button of his pants, and zipper…all of it made him even more turned on and hard. He started to move his hips to the direction of Alec's hand, to get some touch from the boy.

Then it happened.

Magnus Bane didn't know if there was someone who was watching him and took pleasure from interrupting his hot times. Or maybe there was a curse hanging upon him. Whatever it was, Magnus couldn't not curse it in this very moment.

Alec's phone rang.

The Shadowhunter moved himself away from Magnus, letting his hands down to his body, and leaving Magnus with unzipped pants and a frown of rage on his face.

"Hello?" he spoke, with a slight panting in his melodic voice. "I'm…at Magnus's"

That must be Izzy on the phone, as no one else knew about them.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be home soon" the Shadowhunter was saying "It's none of your business Isabelle!" Alec's cheeks turned red, and Magnus was sure it wasn't from what they were doing mere seconds ago "I'm going I'm going. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be home. Cover for me. Yeah, bye!" he hung up and looked at Bane "Sorry, I have to go now"

"I get it" the warlock knew that even if he'd beg Alec not to go, it wouldn't do anything. Alec had his obligations and family. Even if Magnus didn't like it, he had to accept it.

Alec went out of the bedroom to find his shirt. Once he put it on, he turned to Magnus, and pulled him in for a quick, heated kiss.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, but…we're going to finish it soon. Promise" a smirk crept onto warlock's lips.

"You know" he trailed a finger over Alec's jaw "I'm going to be thinking of you, when I'm going to…" he moved his lips to Alec's ear and whisper "_pleasure myself tonight"_

He could feel it as Alec's heart immediately started to beat faster and his breath quickened.

"By…bye Magnus…"

"Goodnight Alexander…" he drawled "Dream about me"

Later in his own bed, Magnus couldn't stop thinking about Alec and his lips on himself. If he described the feelings that he felt around Alec, there would be no words for them. The boy was making him feel light, hell even young again. Day, by day, for the past three weeks he felt more and more drawn to the boy.

_And for sure, he didn't want to let go of that feeling._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See, curse Izzy for interrupting them, huh? Who knows, what could have happened in Magnus's bedroom *wink wink*

Ah! Raphael is making new vampires...

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	12. Of good and bad dreams

A/N: Hello! I've just woke up today, with the idea for it, and I had to write it so fast.

Justkindaannoyed: Thanks!

red wolf: Because someone had to. He is the sweetest boy, isn't he?

malecglitterfan: Yep, Raphael and Magnus are friends, even if they're denying it.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You are wonderful.

**Beta'd by Red Coral. Check out her amazing story 'A War Is Coming'. I assure you, it's great!**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OC's.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**"Of good and bad dreams"**

_The place was dark, even darker than night. Cold, deathly cold air was floating around it. Blue flames appeared here and there, yet it was still dark. A rustle of material was heard, followed by the sound of falling, and heavy breathing. It was all strange. In the middle were two light golden points, looking like eyes. Familiar cat eyes. They stared at something in the front, something hidden in the darkness. The floor…ground was covered with white, human bones, fragments of skulls. Dark red blood was running on the near walls. From the ceiling were chains hanging, which were holding a body, a skinny body._

_'Heshowals anhrelus' it was clearly a demon language. 'The sacrifice is needed'(*)_

_After that the cat eyes disappeared into white foam, filled with screams of torture. They were tearing apart the skinny body in chains, making its blood get out from every possible place._

_Around the body were white and black feathers flying. Almost as if they danced around him._

_Then, like an echo, a name was heard._

_Magnus_

_Magnus_

_Magnus_

"Magnus! Wake up! Magnus!" a loud, familiar voice was heard by the warlock, who was still consumed in his sleep. "Mags!"

He opened his eyes with effort, still being overwhelmed by those pictures. Before him was a pale, blurred vision that slowly, with every other second, became more and more sharp, turning into a familiar shape.

"Alexander?" The eyes of the man before him were filled with concern and wariness. He was holding his shoulders, trying to keep him in place. Magnus then realized, that his own body was trembling. "What are…"

"Did you have a nightmare? You were talking in your sleep and stirring on the bed. You worried me." Alec was saying "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here? How long…"

"I came here half an hour ago" Alec moved closer to Magnus, and moved his sweaty hair out of his face "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"

"You're finally using the key I gave you?" the younger man nodded. Last week Magnus gave Alec a key to his apartment, so that the boy could come whenever he was able to, even if the warlock was out or sleeping. "That's good"

"What were you dreaming about?" Alec was now caressing Magnus's cheek in a loving way, trying to calm him down a bit. Still his body was trembling of its own accord, and the warlock couldn't control himself.

"Some…dark place…I don't know it…there was blood, and it was cold…" Bane was speaking in riddles, making his own mind try to understand what it meant. But nothing came of it. He didn't know the meaning of this dream. And that was what scared him the most.

For now, he decided to let it go.

"How long do we have left before you have to go?" he asked, laying his head on Alec's shoulder.

"An hour, maybe two. I really don't want to go back to the Institute" Magnus looked at him confused "The atmosphere there is awful now"

"What happened?"

"Not only Jace is depressed because he's Clary's brother…" at that the warlock's face was blank and shocked at the same time. "I didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"Valentine, had a son, Jonathan" Magnus nodded at it. He remembered that Jocelyn had a son before Clary, but the son burned… Of course, how could he not have seen it. If Valentine is alive, so is his son. And somehow Jace looked like Valentine; he spoke like him, moved like him. He was blind not to see the similarity. "And Jace's true name is Jonathan. Mom just gave him the nickname when he came to live with us"

"So he's Valentine's son" Alec agreed with it "Oh damn"

"Yes. And he's depressed. Because he loves Clary and Clary loves him" Alec continued, now sitting more comfortably on the bed with his back on the headboard. Magnus moved himself up, and sat next to the boy. He took his hand in his and interlocked their fingers, laying them on the top of canary yellow covers. "And they can't be together, because they're siblings. But they still love each other"

"Hmmm" Magnus only hummed.

"But Clary is even more upset now, with Simon's situation" that caught Magnus's attention, and looked at the boy with confusion in his cat eyes.

"Simon? Is that the mundane kid?" Alec only nodded "What happened to him?"

"You don't know? I thought you'd knew…" Magnus was still looking all confused "He was turned into a vampire two nights ago…"

"What?" the older man moved himself a bit away, to have a better look at his lover. Alexander was looking at him with slight confusion in his blue eyes, yet he nodded again. "Sheldon is a vampire now?"

"Simon. And yes. Apparently, he went to Hotel Dumort on his own, after he had fight with Clary. And he was turned…"

"How do you know this?" Magnus asked.

"He told us. Clary called him after three days of not speaking. And he said that he can't come out of his home. So we all went there and…he told us" Magnus tried to absorb all the facts into one. It wasn't a coincidence that Stuart…Sheldon…whatever his name is, went to the Hotel Dumort and was turned into a vampire. Bane was sure that this was Raphael's doing. "…and all of it is messed up at home now"

"I see" he commented, playing with Alec's long slim fingers.

"But let's not talk about it anymore. I came here for something else"

"Oh" there was a smirk slowly creeping onto Magnus's face, when he looked at the slightly blushing Alec. "What did you come here for, then?"

"I believe…" he started, licking his lips, in this seductive way. Magnus wasn't sure, whether the boy knew what he was doing to him "We have some unfinished business from last week"

"Yes, we do"

Magnus threw away the covers, and pushed Alec down to a laying position. Then, he crawled on top of the boy, placing his knees on either side of Alec's hips. His groin brushed the hunter's, making them moan at the same time. There were only Alec's jeans, and Magnus's blue pajama pants with small ducks on it, separating them from the pleasure of the bare flesh. Alexander quickly disposed of his own shirt, letting it fall down to the floor. Bane was admiring Alec's black runes and scars. Normally he wasn't very fond of any marks on the body, but on Alexander they looked beautiful. They were telling a story about him, and he cherished every one with an equal amount of affection. His lips found their way to Alec's pale neck, remembering not to leave a visible mark this time. The boy had reprimanded him last time for it. Slowly, he was moving lower and lower with his lips, leaving pepper kisses on the hunter's skin. He was rewarded with the most incredible sounds of moaning for it from the boy beneath him. Alec was moving his hands over Magnus's sides, and back, and the warlock was moving his body on Alec's, encouraging the younger to put his hands lower. And the boy obliged the moment when Bane's lips connected with his own. All the slow and lazy kisses that Magnus liked were now forgotten. Alec was kissing him hard, hungrily, trying to devour as much as he could from Magnus. When the warlock's hands stopped at Alec's belt buckle, he looked up at his lover.

"Are you sure you want it? We don't have to jump straight into the deep waters, darling" he said, still keeping his hands on Alec's belt. His eyes held an invisible bond with the hunter now. Magnus tried to read something in them. The last thing he wanted to do was to use Alec when he didn't want or wasn't 100% sure of it. He didn't want to hurt his amazing hunter "We can do it in slow steps, if you want to"

"Ok…" the boy breathed out. Alec's cheeks were flushed, as Magnus opened the buckle, and unzipped his jeans. Before he slid them down, along with the boy's black underwear, he once again looked up at Alec, for any sign of discomfort or disagreement. But the boy only nodded, still keeping his eyes on Magnus's face.

Finally they were both naked, and Lilith, Magnus would lie if he said that he wasn't desperate and excited at the same time. There were only moments before his latest dreams would come true.

But, of course, fate didn't agree with his wishes and excitation.

A phone rang.

"Fuck!" He cursed, raising his head from Alec's bare flesh, leaving the poor boy all panting. "I hate those infernal phones!"

"It's not…mine…this…time…" Alec breathed out, reaching to touch Magnus's bare hip. "It's yours"

"Screw it…" he smirked devilish at the boy, before he grabbed his manhood in his lubricated hand, making Alec gasp in a surprise. "I have more important things to do now"

"What if it's im…important" Alec's voice was more and more shaky with every next stroke.

"You're the most important" Magnus said, silencing with his other hand the phone with his magic. "Now…where were we…oh…I know, it's time for some…fun"

…

From behind the closed bedroom door, Chairman Meow heard only strange sounds of moaning and screams coming from his glittery master and his fellow black haired Shadowhunter.

…

"It was a low move, you know" those were the first words of Magnus, when he stepped inside the throne room in Hotel Dumort. Raphael was currently talking with Josh, or more rather whispering something to him.

"You could show me some more respect, you know" the Prime Magister retorted "It's my home here"

"Please…I've known you forever. We can skip that part" he didn't even looked him in the eye, then he turned to the blonde vampire "Hi Josh"

"Hello Master Bane" Raphael whispered something once again to the blonde man, and the latter took the papers from the desk before he left the room.

"What are you doing here, Bane?" Santiago sat now more comfortably on his throne. "Came to annoy me, or do you have some important information?"

"You've turned the mundane boy into a vampire" Raphael shrugged his arms, clearly faking that he didn't know what the warlock was talking about "The boy, who hung around the Shadowhunters"

"Ah, you mean Simon Lewis?" Magnus nodded, though he wasn't sure if that was the name "He came to my area, and was turned willingly. Besides why do you care so much? Did your little hunter come with tears to you?"

"No. He told me. You didn't expect him to keep it from me, right?" Magnus sat down at the chair next to Raphael "What did you want from me, anyway? You called me"

"Why didn't you answer, hm? You've been busy playing with the boy?"

"Why, are you jealous? Ragnor is not giving you any…" before he could finish, Raphael's cold hand tightened on his neck, blocking the air. The warlock quickly reacted and whispered, with effort, a spell. Soon the vampire, was pulled away from him from an invisible force, and was thrown onto the wall. "Do not do it ever again. Because you may be in a higher position than me, but I'm more powerful and older than you"

The vampire didn't comment on it, but only got up and got back onto his throne.

"Now what did you want from me?" Bane repeated himself.

"Do you have any new information for me?"

"Yes" at that Raphael looked at him all focused. "Alec says that Valentine is looking for a Mortal Cup"

"What?"

"Lilith…the Mortal Cup is a Cup" the Prime Magister rolled his eyes in annoyance "Do you want all of the history behind it?"

"Yes"

"Ok. So the cup. Jonathan Shadowhunter, the first one of them, asked Angel Raziel to give him some of his blood to create warriors, a.k.a. Shadowhunters…"

"Spare the history, it's boring" Magnus couldn't agree more with it.

"Now, they're using the cup to create new Shadowhunters. The mundanes with the sight who are chosen to become Shadowhunters, they call them ascended or something like that, drink the blood of a hunter from the cup. And bam, he becomes a Shadowhunter." Raphael was moving his head at this "Normally, it was the Clave's job to have the Cup. But Valentine had stolen it for something. Then after the uprising his ex-wife stole it from him, and hid it somewhere"

"Where is this wife of his?" In his head, Raphael was forming a plan, to find the cup and destroy it, to prevent creating new hunters.

"Alec says that she's missing, and that she had drank something to fall in coma, kind of coma" Magnus shrugged his arms "But the point is that they don't have the cup, and Valentine is trying to find it. He even got his kids to help him do it. He believes that his daughter knows where the cup is"

"Daughter?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern" the name was telling nothing to Raphael, and if Magnus told him the name she used to go by, he was sure that he'd link her with Luke. And that would cause more problems for them. Bane knew from the very beginning who Jocelyn and Clary was. He even agreed to help Jocelyn block Clary's sight, along with Tessa. When he was offered the position of Magister of area four, he knew that he couldn't help them anymore. Then he had taught Tessa how to block Clary's mind with the spell once created by him.

"We need this cup" Raphael got him out of his thoughts. "Without it, they won't be able to get more forces, right?"

"Yes" the vampire wanted to say something more, but Magnus didn't let him "But there are other Shadowhunters, who will come to help Valentine. People still see him as a leader. They will follow him"

"We will be prepared. I'm gathering our forces too, not only by making some new vampires" he pushed a letter into Magnus's direction "De Quincy will move a clan from Brazil, Spain, and Eastern Europe here. There aren't so many of them, but still it's some help. And Praetor Lupus promised to gather some werewolves too, to my disposition."

"And Faeries?"

"You know, as well as I that the Queen will stay out of it as much as she can" Magnus muttered an agreement under his nose "Do you know any warlocks?"

"You have me and Ragnor for sure. I'd like Catarina to stay out of it, but…we'll need her as a healer" Bane was saying "There's Malcolm Fade, Dmitri from Russia. And maybe Cassandra, if she's still alive… the rest of the warlocks that I know, won't be so willingly to help"

Raphael let out a breath from his mouth.

"But still, we will outnumber them easily. We don't have to worry"

"I hope so, Magnus. I hope so" Santiago, looked distant for a while "We have to win this"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

(*) the demon language is just various marks that I picked. It's totally made up by me, and not coming from any language.

The next one, at the end of the week, or beginning of the next.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	13. Everything has changed

A/N: Hello,

red wolf: It is, indeed. I had to do a small interruption, before I gave them their sexy times.

malecglitterfan: Time will show, if I'll make him a Daylighter too.

Justkindaannoyed: I'm glad.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are wonderful.

Beta'd by amazing Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'A War Is Coming' It's great!

Characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**"Everything has changed"**

They were sitting in the training room, all five of them. Jace had been staying away from Clary. He was still hurt by the fact that they're siblings by blood. That was obvious to Alec. After all those years of living together, being parabatai, he could read Jace like an open book. Clary was equally hurt if not more. And for the red-haired girl it was harder to hide it. Jace could wear his cold attitude, but Clary couldn't do anything to mask her pain.

Normally, Alec would have jumped into the air out of happiness that Jace cannot be with Clary anymore. But something inside of him has changed. It was like he wasn't happy with the fact. And he didn't understand it at all. After all, he was in love with Jace.

"You ok, brother?" Isabelle sat down next to Alec, as he was reading a book about demons "You seem off"

"I'm fine" she didn't look convinced. The girl moved herself even closer to Alec, and leaned down.

"Is this about you know…Magnus?" she whispered. "Is he hurting you? If he is, he's going to die…"

"He's not hurting me" he whispered back "He's good for me"

"Than what is it?" Alec's eyes wandered to Jace, who now was growling while Sebastian was teaching Clary how to fight with a sword. "Jace?"

"I don't know, what's going on" Isabelle narrowed her brows in confusion "Here, he's Clary's brother and I should be happy because he's free again…but then…inside of me something has changed Iz. I'm not happy that he's alone…and I don't know…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're no longer in love with him?"

"I don't know…but something has changed" he stated quietly "For sure"

"You know, despite Magnus being a Downworlder, I'm happy for you" this time it was Alec who was confused "I think you're in love with Magnus"

"I'm not in love…" he raised his voice, which granted him three confused looks from Jace, Sebastian and Clary. As if on cue, Alec's cheeks went all red. He got up and tugged Izzy by the sleeve of her white dress. The girl, who could barely hold back her laughter, followed Alec outside of the library. "I'm not in love with Magnus!"

Isabelle's hazel eyes showed Alec that she didn't believe a word spoken by the older boy.

Loud steps followed by the sound of widely opening the door interrupted their talk.

"What's going on guys?" Jace asked, looking at both of the black haired hunters. "Don't leave me alone with…them"

"We'll be right back, Jace. Alec has agreed to teach me some archery" Alec raised his left brow in surprise as he looked at his sister "We're going to the weapons room. You'll manage without us for a bit, right? Hey, watch over Clary" Isabelle said "Sebastian is looking at her a bit creepy"

"Ugh…" the blonde boy grunted "You're right…she's my… sister. I have to keep creeps away from her…be quick guys, okay?"

"We'll be back in seconds, Jace" Alexander patted Jace's shoulder, before Izzy dragged him to the direction of weapons room.

"I think you are in love with Magnus" Isabelle announced, as soon as Alec closed the door of the weapons room. Before the boy was able to open his mouth to deny it, Isabelle continued. "It's so obvious. I mean, look at you; you're no longer pining after Jace. You're waiting anxiously for every call of your sparkly boyfriend. You're blushing whenever you're mentioning him…which brings another question, how far have you gone with him…"

Alec was sure, that his cheeks were bloody red now.

"It's none of your business!" he hissed at her.

"My, oh my, you're no longer so innocent, are you brother?" Alexander's cheeks became even warmer, as he looked anywhere else but his sister. "By the Angel…" there was a slight excitement in her voice "But he didn't force you, did he? Because if he did, I'll cut off his di…"

"He didn't force me! I wanted it" he stopped her. "He's not forcing me to do anything"

"So…" Izzy started after a while, wiggling her eyebrows "How was it?"

"Isabelle! I'm not going to talk to you about my sex life"

"Oh come on!" she said after Alec darted out of the weapons room "I'm your sister! I have a right to know!"

"You're my little sister!" he spit back "And it's none of your business"

"Alec…" she whined, when she caught up with him. The boy started to make bigger and faster steps, to try and lose Izzy. But the girl was equally fast so, soon she caught his arm, just when Alec was about to open the door of the training room. "You don't have to tell me details, just tell me, was it good?"

"No, Izzy I won't te…" in this very moment, the door of the training room was brutally opened, which caused Alec to falter and almost fall to the floor. If it wasn't for his hunter's balance, his face would have met the cold floor of the hall. Sebastian looked at both Lightwoods quasi-confused, quasi-warily.

"If you're done with your chit-chat, we have to go" Alec looked at him a bit lost "There's been an attack near the Central Park"

"Vampires or Werewolves?" this time Isabelle popped a question.

"Vampires" Sebastian moved to the stairs, leading to the second floor. "Gear up, and we're going"

"Shouldn't we wait for the adults?" Clary spoke, looking at Jace, then Alec.

"They will be one more day in the L.A. Institute" Jace grabbed Clary's hand and led her upstairs. Alec and Isabelle followed them. After they put on their gear and took weapons, they made their way to Central Park.

…

Alec didn't expect this. Not even in his wildest dreams.

There weren't any vampires here.

"Alec watch out! On your left!" he heard the voice of his parabatai. He quickly reacted by taking an arrow and shooting straight into the Iblis's heart. The yellow- eyed creature spat his black blood only inches before Alec's body, before he turned into ashes and black smoke.

"By the Angel" Izzy started "_Demons…_"

It was truly surprising for all of them. They haven't seen a demon here, in New York, for so many years. If Alec was honest with himself, he didn't remember any demons attacking since he was twelve and went on his first hunt with his father. He had been surprised, then, to actually see the demon by himself. His dad had told him that demons hardly ever come out anymore, as if they are afraid to die by the hand of a Shadowhunter.

And yet, here Alec was shooting another arrow, this time into some Moloch's direction, before it could attack Clary. He heard a small thanks from the red head, as she jumped into Jace's direction. The blonde boy tried to kill as many as he could with his daggers and in the same time protect Clary. Sebastian was doing the same. He took out two seraph blades and drove it through the hearts of some Eidolon demons that approached him.

There were so many demons here known to Alec only from books or tales.

Isabelle threw her whip at two Raum demons slicing them in half. Alec was proud of her. She was a great hunter.

"Alec, watch over Clary!" Jace had screamed, before he took off after two Dahaks. The black haired boy took the hand of the ginger and pushed her behind himself.

There were only seconds before the two of them were attacked. Alec had only had enough time to push Clary aside, before a demon approached him. He was different from the rest of them. Way taller, maybe 9 ft. He looked like a rotting, human skeleton, with black bones, and talons for fingers, or whatever was left from them.

_Abbadon_

Alec had seen him in books. He knew he was a Greater Demon, an Angel who followed Lucifer after his falling.

"I smell magic… great magic on you boy" he had spoken in his mind. Alexander shot an arrow in his direction, but it quickly disappeared into the dark smoke. He was shooting one after the other, missing the moment that Abbadon materialized himself behind Alec.

A pain, sharp pain went through his whole body, ripping him apart inside. He was burning, and for a brief second Alec thought his body was consumed in flames. A loud scream escaped from his mouth into the night sky.

He heard a sound of cracking bones followed by an empty, echoing voice.

_"It's done…Master"_

Then the darkness engulfed Alexander.

…

Isabelle watched the scene before her. It was worse than the worst nightmare she could ever have had.

Alec was slowly falling to the cold ground.

"Alec!" she cut off the head of the Eidolon demon, and ran towards her brother. The demon that attacked her brother disappeared into the dark smoke, taking all of the demons with him.

Alec was lying on the ground, unmoving. His heart was barely beating, Izzy could tell easily. She tried to move the older boy to see his injuries, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Jace!" she called for her second brother. In no time the blonde one was next to her, dropping down to his knees "Do something!"

The other boy, with Izzy's help, turned Alec on his stomach. He ripped the top of Alec's gear off and examined his wounds. They were deep for sure. Jace took out his stele, and started to draw Iratzes on his brother's back. And he was truly surprised when they burned out on the older boy's skin.

"It's not working!" he screamed. "What are we…Izzy what…"

"Damn…" she cursed, before she started to search Alec's pockets. When she got his phone, she immediately started scrolling through numbers.

"What are you doing?! We have to call for Silent Bro…"

"I know someone who will help him!"

"Alec…oh my god…" Clary and Sebastian approached them "Is he…"

"Sebastian, take Clary to the Institute" the girl tried to protest, but a glare from the black haired one, stopped her. Verlac nodded at Jace and Izzy, and dragged Clary away.

Isabelle finally found the number, and she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling, Izzy…" She shushed Jace, as the person answered on the other line.

_"Good evening, Darling. I missed you, when are you comi…"_

"It's Isabelle" there was a small pause, before Izzy spoke again "We've been attacked and Alec's been injured…badly…"

_"Where are you?!" _A more frantic voice of Magnus was heard. Isabelle could easily tell that he was breathing fast and heavily.

"Near Delacorte Theater…"

_"I'm opening a portal! Can you lift Alec?"_ Magnus whispered some words to himself.

"Jace, lift Alec" the boy was all confused, and opened his mouth to say something "Just do it! We don't have much time"

_"Isabelle!"_ Magnus interrupted her _"Do you see a portal?"_

"The blue light?" Magnus mhm-ed to her. "I see it"

_"Get through it! Now!"_

…

There wasn't a word that could perfectly describe how Magnus felt when Isabelle called. Scared? Worried? Terrified? All of them at once? He couldn't even think straight after he heard those words.

_'Alec's been injured…badly'_

Magnus had been alive long enough to know that when Shadowhunters says 'badly injured' it meant they're dying. And that was what terrified Magnus the most. He couldn't bear the thought of Alec dying. This couldn't happen, not now. Not when he cares for him so much.

The two Shadowhunters stepped through the portal. The blonde one – _Jace_, had Alec in his arms. His hands were covered with blood, Alec's blood.

"Lay him down on the bed" he instructed the boy. "Do it boy!"

"Who the hell…"

"Jace do it!" Isabelle growled at the other Shadowhunter. After a small look exchanged between them, the boy obliged and lied Alec down on Magnus's bed in his bedroom "Magnus, save him…please…"

"Move away, and let me do my job" when Isabelle and Jace went out of his room, shutting the door behind them, Magnus started to examine Alec's wounds. "Oh honey…I'll save you"

He took off Alec's shattered shirt and with a simple spell cleaned his upper body to be able to see his wounds better. There was something inside of them. A black fluid…

Poison

"Isabelle!" the girl ran inside quickly "What attacked Alexander?"

"A demon"

"Which one?!"

"Abbadon" this time it was Jace who spoke "I saw a glimpse of him, before I got to Alec and Izzy"

"Ok. Get out!"

Magnus moved his hands above Alec's back and straddled his backside, being extra careful to not hurt him more. He whispered the healing spell and soon from his fingertips shot turquoise sparkles straight to the wounds on Alec's back.

"Don't you dare die on me Alec! Not now!" he hissed after the second spell didn't work properly. Alec's heart was barely beating and the warlock was sure that if the next spell won't work, he will lose the boy. "Come on Darling! Come back to me! Don't leave me! Not yet! Come on Alexander! Please…don't leave me…"

It took six spells to heal those wounds, but finally Magnus managed to do it. He was glad that for the whole time Alexander was unconscious. He didn't want to cause him any more pain. And the procedure of disposing the poison is very hurtful. Magnus, with what was left of his powers, conjured bandages and put them on Alec's back.

He stood up. His body was trembling and he barely made his way to the door. When he opened it, he found two hunters with tearful eyes looking at him wearing pleading expressions. Magnus wiped the blood running from his nose with his sleeve, before he spoke to them.

"He's alive…" just then he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

…

She could feel Jace's glaring on the back of her head since they left Magnus Bane's bedroom, leaving Alec in the warlock's hands. She hoped that Bane would save him, because there was no one else that could do it.

Isabelle was pacing nervously in front of the bedroom door, muttering to herself 'let Alec live'.

"Izzy!" Jace hissed at her, finally making her stop. "What the hell is going on here?! Why did we come to this…Downworlder? What is going on here?!"

"Jace…it's not really my position to tell you"

"Oh no, sister" he came closer to her and grabbed her arms "You're telling me this instant. Why is this warlock helping us? And how does he know Alec and you?"

There were many thoughts in Isabelle's mind. She knew that Alec would hate her forever if she told his secret to Jace. But, then, she also knew that Jace wouldn't drop the topic so easily. Sometimes she hated being between them.

"_Come on Darling! Come back to me!_" they heard from behind the closed door "_Please…don't leave me_"

"Now you have to explain this Isabelle" Jace said in his serious tone "Who is this Magnus for our Alec?"

"Well…you see…am…" she clearly hesitated, making the other hunter more annoyed "He's a friend…"

"You mean he's Alec's boyfriend" Isabelle was shocked at this point. She thought that Jace didn't know.

"How…"

"Come on, Alec isn't good at hiding" Jace let go of Izzy's arms and took a step back "I've known that he's gay since he was fifteen. I don't get it why he hid it from me. I don't care about it. He's my brother, my best friend, my parabatai…"

"_Alec, darling, please…come back to me_" once again they heard Magnus's frantic voice.

"Tell me one thing, Izzy" Jace spoke, darting his gaze towards bedroom doors "Is Alec happy with…him?"

"He is"

"Then I'm okay with it, even if he's… a Downworlder" in this moment, Magnus opened the door. He looked horrible. His face was pale; blood was running from his nose. His body was trembling.

"He's alive…" In one second he fell to the floor.

Jace moved Magnus to the side of the bed not occupied by Alec's unmoving form. He was beyond grateful that this warlock had saved his brother's life.

A loud moan came out of Alec's mouth, alerting both of his siblings.

"Alec? Alec can you hear me?" Isabelle kneeled next to the bed, looking with concern at the older brother. "Alec"

Another moan and muttering from Alec was followed by a loud gasp from Magnus. The warlock's eyes shot open and he sat up too quickly, making his head dizzy. Thankfully, Jace had caught his body in time before he tumbled out of the bed. For a moment Magnus seemed to be disorientated, especially when some blonde boy was holding him.

"Magnus…" the said man moved his head towards the direction of the voice. That's when he saw him and everything came back to him in an eye blink.

"Alexander!" he darted out of the bed, and moved Isabelle aside to get a better access to the boy. "Did…did he wake up?"

"Not yet" Jace answered, coming closer to them "I'm Jace by the way"

"I know who you are. Alec has spoken about you" Magnus was caressing Alec's cheek softly, and he could swear on Lilith, that the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"So…you're his boyfriend?" Magnus just let the question be. He was sure that Alec had to answer it himself "I'm ok with it, as long as you won't hurt him. Because if you will, I'll…"

"Kill me?" Jace nodded "Yeah, get to the line. Isabelle was first"

A phone call interrupted their talk.

"Yeah?" Jace answered "We'll be back soon. No, we went to someone to save Alec, Clary. Just stay in the Institute. No! Stay there! He did what?! Damn! Fine, we'll go back. Yeah, Alec is better. Yeah" he hung up and looked at Izzy, and then at Alec "We have to go back. That idiot Sebastian called for Maryse and Robert. They're going to be in the Institute in three hours…"

"Okay… we shouldn't move Alec now, but I know it's out of the question…so, be gentle, ok?" Magnus leaned down to Alec's face to capture his lips in a short kiss, or more like a peck. Then he kissed Alec's forehead, before he let Jace lift him from the bed. "Isabelle, if anything…"

"I'll call you" Magnus nodded, and once again kissed Alec's forehead. "Thank you Magnus, for saving my brother"

"Yes, thank you" Jace followed her example. After that Magnus created a portal for them as close to the Institute as he could.

…

Magnus felt relieved when Isabelle had called in the morning to say that Alec had woken up. His heart was worried about the boy like never before. Sure he had been scared for lovers before, but not like this. While he had been healing the boy, who had nearly died, he realized that he can't let him go. That he's too into it already. That he doesn't see himself without him anymore.

Everything changed then. And Magnus was sure about it. He was sure that his feelings have changed.

Then, realization hit him.

…

"You better have a good reason for calling me at two a.m." a yawing voice answered the phone.

"Ragnor…I'm screwed"

"Lilith!" this time, Ragnor's voice was frightened "Are you okay? Where are you?! Stay where you are! I'm creating a portal! Call Catarina…Lilith…Tessa is…damn…Cate and I will get you out of…"

"Ragnor!" Magnus interrupted Ragnor's rambling. "Listen to me"

"What's going on Magnus?"

"I'm screwed…" he repeated himself.

"What…"

_"I'm in love with Alec"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah! Magnus realized that he's in love with Alec! Isn't it great? The question is when Alec will realize it, as if he's in love with Magnus too.

The next one...maybe next week. But I'm starting my collage again on Wednesday, so...be patient with me. I'm not abandoning, I'll just take my time to write, ok? I hope you'll still bear with me :)

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	14. Why is it so special?

A/N: Hey, hello. How are you? Ha! I've been only one day, hell, a few hours in my collage, and I have already five days off. Sometimes I love when my lecturers are sick. So, I can post it today, instead of Friday.

Let's get to the good.

Justkindaannoyed : Maybe he will tell it soon? Who knows?

malecglitterfan: The 'Master' will be revealed soon.

Livthereader: I'm glad!

red wolf: That's good. And you should be worried about demons. They are up to no good, after all.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. A big kiss to each of you!

**Beta'd by the amazing Red Coral, who writes equally amazing story 'A War Is Coming'. Check it out. It's worth it!**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OC's.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**"Why is it so special?"**

There were many creatures tonight gathered at the Hotel Dumort. Almost as many as during the Council meetings, but that wasn't what was happening here tonight. People were screaming, one voice louder than the other, making it hard to understand what they were saing. Raphael was sure, that there were only moments before they jumped at each other's throats.

"SILENCE!" he boomed throughout the throne room. As if on a cue, all of the creatures turned their eyes on Santiago, closing their mouths. "Now…I will allow you to speak…but only representatives will speak. Magister Garroway, step out, and voice your case"

"Prime Magister" he bowed his head to the vampire, and took three deep breaths before he spoke "I am brining a rather sad and dreadful report from my area" with a gesture of a hand he told the werewolf to continue "There has been an attack, led by Shadowhunters"

"What is your loss, Magister Garroway?"

"Three, two adults, and one child" Luke's eyes dulled, as he said it "But there was something strange about this"

"Elaborate"

"The child, young boy…he was almost drained of his blood" a few gasps were heard from other werewolves in the room as well as growls.

"Drained?" Magnus Bane moved himself to the front.

"Yes" a female voice echoed in the room. The crowd stepped aside, revealing a woman, in her mid-thirties, with blonde hair and brown eyes full of tears. She wore a black dress and a black hat with a veil around her face. "Joseph…my son…the hunter sliced his throat, and gathered his blood. He took almost everything…but my husband and a friend stopped him, and he dropped the cup filled with the blood of my child…" she burst into more tears now. Some other female werewolf tried to calm her down.

"Prime Magister" another female voice, sounding like small bells, went through the room. "It is similar to what happened two nights ago"

"Who are you?"

"Kaelie Whitewillow, I am from the Seelie Court, and today I'm here in the place of our Magister" she came closer to the front, bowing her head to Raphael, Magnus and Luke "We've found a drained fey child too. Sliced throat, just like the werewolf child"

"And there was an attack on one of the new born" Raphael muttered to himself. "Magnus, what do you think about it?"

The said warlock was absorbed in his thoughts about what he had heard tonight. It wasn't any abnormality that Shadowhunters attacked Downworlders.

_But why children?_

_What was so special about them?_

_Why did they matter?_

"Magnus!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Magister Garroway, Magnus come with me, to my office" The three of them moved to the second floor of the hotel, leaving the unsettling crowd for Josh to calm down. As soon as Raphael closed the door, he asked Magnus to sound-proof the office "It's strange, don't you think so?"

"Yes" Garroway agreed "Why are they killing kids?"

"I'm sure it has some meaning"

"Do you think it's Valentine's sick plan?"

"I'm sure of it"

"Me too" Luke scratched his chin "Magnus?"

"Magnus, you're strangely quiet" Raphael looked warily at the warlock "And for once, I don't like it…do you know something?"

"If you're asking if…" he cut himself off "the Shadowhunter told me, then you're mistaken. I have a feeling that this is some part of Valentine's plan, and the kids don't know about it"

"Hmm"

"But" Magnus looked through the window, up to the moon. Tonight was a beautiful night. The sky was filled with bright stars, shining in a nice yellow light. "I'm not sure…but the children, the blood of young Downworlders…it sounds familiar…but he would have to…"

"Magnus!" Raphael screeched, grabbing his attention.

"The Ritual of Infernal Conversion" Luke and Raphael only gaped at him. "The blood of young Downworlders, one of every kind, will give him power to control demons, since we come from demons. Some more some less, but still, we're coming from demons. But he needs the mortal sword, as well, to finish the ritual…so we have some time. The mortal sword is hidden"

"Yes" Luke interrupted him "The Silent Brothers keep it in the Silent City…but he needs some protection if he wants to summon demons"

"And that's where the cup is coming into the picture" Raphael looked like he was lost in the sea between the two other men. "The Mortal Cup can give protection and helps in controlling demons"

"But he doesn't have the Cup" the vampire stated.

"He does, Clarissa gave it to him…" the werewolf's brown eyes, darkened at it. And Magnus knew why. Luke treated Clary as his own child for years. "Alec told me this three days ago, she retrieved it from some witch, but she wasn't really a witch…ah never mind"

"And you forgot to tell me this" Raphael rolled his eyes on Magnus.

"I had bigger things on my mind lately" like saving Alec two nights ago; he added in his mind.

"So what now?" Garroway ended the awkward silence that had settled between them for a while.

"I will look into it and you" he pointed at both at Raphael and Luke "Protect your people. Because if I'm right about the Ritual, we're going to have to prepare"

As Magnus was leaving the Hotel, he heard other Downworlders discussing an attack upon Shadowhunters. But if Valentine is gathering demons to help him, that means he's planning something big. Bane knew that if they attack now, without enough resources, they will all die.

…

The chilly air was brushing Magnus's arms as he sat on the old rocking chair, stroking the fluffy fur of Chairman Meow. The moon casted its light on Magnus's face. He was thinking about everything that had happened lately, about the attack of Abbadon on the Shadowhunters, the near death of his beloved Alec.

It was strange that so suddenly the realization hit him. It hit him hard. He was sure, that he felt something for Alec, though he didn't know that it was love.

Magnus was definitely happy about it; he hadn't felt so strongly for anyone in years. Not since Etta, back in the twenties. Though, this time with Alec it was even better, stronger. And Magnus would lie to himself, if he said that he didn't like it. He loved it. He loved being with Alec. Those small kisses, this amazing and blissful love making, these strong arms around his frame. This feeling that someone cares for him, deeply. He loved it so much.

But as they say, every coin has two sides.

The warlock knew that no matter how much he loved Alec, they could never be truly together. Not when they had to hide themselves. Not when there was the threat of death hanging upon them for what they felt for each other. As if Alec felt the same.

Sometimes Magnus wondered how Alec felt around him. Was he with him only because he couldn't be with Jace? Or maybe he actually felt something for the warlock. Or maybe…

"Magnus?" he heard the voice of his beloved hunter coming from inside his loft. "Magnus, where are you?"

"On the balcony!" there was a while, before he heard that someone step out.

"Since when do you have a balcony?" Alec asked, scratching Chairman Meow behind his ears.

"Since tonight" he simply answered, before he conjured a spear chair for Alec. The Shadowhunter sat down, and took Magnus's hand in his. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"All better" he kissed the top of Magnus's hand. It's been six days, since Alec was attacked by Abbadon. Six days since Magnus had almost lost him. "I wanted to thank you, for saving me"

"No need to thank me, Darling" the warlock leaned and placed a soft kiss on Alec's pinky lips. "I'm just glad you're okay now"

"You know…" the younger man started "I felt you"

"Huh?"

"I felt your magic, when you were healing me" Alec explained "It was like warm tingles, and I told you to stop tickling me…or I tried to tell you…"

Magnus only laughed at it.

"I wanted to ask you something" Magnus looked more focused at his boyfriend "Abbadon…he said that he smelled great magic on me…do you…maybe know what he meant?"

"He smelled me on you" Alec titled his head in confusion "I healed some scratches on your face last week" the boy nodded, remembering it "Abbadon, like every other greater demon, can smell other…demonic power. And I'm coming from a demon…so…he felt my magic on you, something like an aura. You, Shadowhunters, can be smelled by demons due to your angelic blood. Faeries leave behind a very sweet, intoxicating scent. Werewolves smell like night for them. And vampires like death. And we, warlocks, leave a trace of our magic every time we use it. So he smelled it on you, plus we…we had sex lately Alexander, my scent was all over you"

"Oh" it came out of Alec's mouth.

"What's that smell?" Magnus sniffed Alec closer, crunching his nose in displeasure. "You smell like ashes, and incense. Where the hell have you been?"

"The Silent City" Bane remained silent, so the boy could continue his story "There's been an attack on the Silent Brothers. Three of them are dead"

"When?"

"A few hours ago. When we came to it, there was nothing left to fight. But we could smell a demon odor" he was saying "And the Brothers…their faces looked scary…not in the normal way, but like…like they were scared of something"

"Demons? In the Silent City?" Alec nodded "I thought that only Shadowhunters could get to the Silent City"

"Apparently not" he retorted "And there's something else…Maellartach was stolen"

"The Mortal Sword" Alec's face changed in one second. He looked more warily at Magnus, who once again was consumed in his thoughts.

"Yes…how do you know?"

"Alexander, I'm old…and I've been around Shadowhunters before. I had friends among Shadowhunters…" Magnus explained "Tell me…where was Valentine during the attack?"

"With us. Why do you ask?"

It was all strange. If it wasn't Valentine who stole the sword, then who? Who wanted it, and more importantly for what? Was it possible that there was another person behind this? But then, who was it?

"Mags?" Alec was waving his hand before his eyes.

"Sorry…" he shook his head, and smiled at the younger boy. Alec's blue eyes were filled now with questioning and concern. "We had some suspicions about Valentine, but you say that he was with you"

"What kind of suspicions?" Alexander asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Magnus moved his hand to Alec's cheek, and caressed it softly. "How long do we have tonight?"

"All night" Bane was blinking in disbelief "Mom and dad are busy with what happened in the Silent City, and Valentine took Sebastian and Jace with him to the Brazil's Institute, he wanted them to meet someone. Izzy is with Max and Clary, and she's covering for me…so we have the whole night. Izzy will let me know if I'm needed"

"Have I mentioned that I love your sister?" the boy giggled a bit "Hey, how are things between you and Jace?"

"Things are okay, we talked…and all…" there was a slight blush on the hunter's cheeks, but before Magnus could ask some more, Alec opened his mouth again "So, are we going to bed?"

"Lead the way, love. But first, you need a shower, and I could use one as well" Magnus stole from Alec a hungry kiss, before they both went to the familiar room.

…

There was a loud banging on the front door that woke Magnus up at this ungodly morning hour. With a groan, he threw his legs off the bed and reached for his blue satin robe that he had been wearing last night, when Alec came. After the warlock stood up, he looked at the other side of the bed, occupied not so long before by his beloved hunter. It was still messy after their last, eventful night. The night was even more than eventful, it was amazing, and Magnus couldn't take off the smirk from his face even at this early hour.

His sweet thoughts about his pale Angel were disturbed once again by the loud banging. He knotted the robe on his naked body, and moved himself towards the front door.

But Lilith, he didn't expect that.

"Ragnor?" Magnus was utterly shocked to see his green-skinned friend here, in New York. He didn't remember that Ragnor had called and informed him about coming to visit. Especially, that he was here not so long ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry it took me a week, but Alexei was holding me" he let himself inside the apartment, and straight to the living room. Magnus closed the door and followed his example, conjuring pajama pants for himself in the meantime. "You sounded so strange over the phone"

"And you came here because of it?"

"Magnus you are my best friend" he stated "I'm worried"

"No, need" Bane sat next to him on the couch, and patted his knee "I'm actually good. In love"

"Yeah, with a Shadowhunter" a cold silence fell between them, after Ragnor said it. "Look…I know, I know, now it seems to be a good thing, you're happy and all…but what will happen later? You cannot be with him for real. You will always have to hide"

"I know" Magnus's arms slumped, and he brought his knees to the chest "I know that we can't be together for real…but I love him. It's crazy, I know, but I've never felt like this before. When we kiss, I feel like my knees are made of cotton. When we hold hands, I feel this warmth in my stomach. Hell, I even feel butterflies in it. Call me crazy, but that's how I feel around him. When I look into his beautiful eyes, it's like… time stops for me, and all I can see is Alec. I know, I'm old, and I shouldn't feel like a teenage girl, but…but I can't help it. His laugh, I swear on Lilith, it's the most amazing thing I have ever heard. My heart beats faster when I see or hear him…"

"Alright, I understand, you love him" Ragnor stopped him

"Yeah…"

"Have you consider, what will happen when he finds out?" at that Magnus's face showed pure confusion "That you met him, because of your task? That you were bound to seduce him for our cause?"

"I'm dreading this day…"

"You're going to get hurt" the green skinned man placed a hand on top of Magnus's hand. "I don't want you to be hurt. Magnus, it would be better for you to end it now, before it's too late. Why is it so special, anyway? You've been in love before many times. Why is it different this time?"

"I don't know" Magnus breathed out "But I know that Alec Lightwood owns my heart." The other man only huffed at it "I'm in love with him, Ragnor. Truly in love"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Hmm, what is Valentine up to? Right? And with whom he's working? Isn't Ragnor like the best friend, coming all the way, to see what's going on with Magnus.

The next one, as soon as it possible.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	15. A sheep came to its slaughter

A/N: Hello, how are you on this nice Sunday?

malecglitterfan: Yep, and here it won't end good too. He is, an amazing friend.

Justkindaannoyed: You do that.

red wolf : Yes, he is.

Yohao Asakura: He told him the truth, I think it's better than lying and saying that everything will be ok. Ragnor was just honest with Magnus, because he loves him and cares for him.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are wonderful.

Beta'd by Red Coral, who is truly marvelous, and amazing, and has a great story 'A War Is Coming'. Check it out.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OC's.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

**"A sheep came to its slaughter"**

The library of the New York Institute was consumed in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the nervous pacing of Valentine Morgenstern at the early hour. There was still so much to do and he was running out of time. He knew that the Downworlders were gathering themselves too. His allies in the other Institutes had confirmed it. Of course, for Valentine it was nothing but a small barrier to his goal.

Finally, after all of those years of staying hidden and planning, he was going to get back what supposedly belonged to him. He would rule the whole Shadow World. He would kill all Downworlders, who won't submit to be his slaves.

Then he will become the King of the Shadow World, with his queen and all of his children by his side.

And he was going to achieve it soon.

But first, he needed to wake his beloved queen, and he just knew what he had to do.

…

"Jace, why won't you visit mom?" Clary asked while Jace was training with Isabelle. Those words disorientated him, making him almost cut Izzy with a blade.

"Why should I?" he stepped aside from Izzy, and glanced at the red-head "I don't see a point, why should I visit your mom?"

Jocelyn had been in a coma for a month now, and it's been hard on Clary. She still didn't understand why her mother put herself in a magical coma on purpose, a coma that they could not fight off, not without magic.

"She's your mom too, Jace"

"I don't know if I want her to be my mother" he stated and rushed out of the training room, shutting the door with as much force as he could. Isabelle stood awkwardly, glancing from Clary to Alec and Sebastian, who were sparring on the other side of the room.

"You have to give him some time" Izzy came closer to Clary, and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's a new situation for him. He didn't have a father for so many years, believing that his father was murdered in front of his eyes. And now he has him back, and a new sister too…I think it's too much for him"

"You know, mom had been keeping a lock of his hair for all those years" the girl's voice was distant, yet you could hear it break "I always thought it belonged to my father…It's too much for me too. I didn't have a dad, only Luke. Now I have a father, and a brother. My mom is in some magical coma, and I don't know what to do about it…I thought, that if Jace talks to mom…she'll wake up"

"I'm sure, we'll find a way to wake your mom" Izzy added, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Izzy, you're a great friend" with these words a tear rolled down Clary's cheek. She usually had Simon to talk about everything that bothered her or made her sad. She was still hurt by the fact that Lewis was turned willingly into a vampire. The girl missed her friend, and she couldn't even see him anymore. She barely left the Institute, and if she did, she was always accompanied by her brother and Sebastian. The guy was nice, but a bit creepy. Clary had a feeling that he was hawking at her non-stop.

"Clarissa, where is your brother?" Valentine snapped her out of thoughts, when he walked inside the training room.

"Probably in his room" Alec answered for her as he and Sebastian finished their sparring session.

"I'm leaving for two days, an important matter has come up that needs my involvement" the young hunters remained silent "Alexander, Sebastian, you're in a charge, as Maryse and Robert are still in Japan"

"Yes, Sir" Sebastian reacted first, bowing his head to the older man.

"Alright. I'll be back in two days"

The ground of Institute quacked, when Valentine went through the portal.

…

With every next second he was getting more and more frustrated. He has been here for three hours, and there was still no trace of the book. That and there was no sign of the man who had it for too many years.

The old fashioned furniture, that had to have been at least a few centuries old already, was broken. Books were ripped and shattered all over the black-wooden floor. All of the paintings were gathered in the middle, next to books and the remainders of furniture and clothes in the middle of the living room.

"Master, we can't find it" A yellow skinned humanly-looking demon with a snake's eyes and tongue turned to him.

"Keep searching, it has to be here" the demon went to another room, sniffling on his way. Just then he stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Didn't you hear me, you dull creature?! Keep search…"

"Master, someone is outside. A vampire"

Just in that moment, the door was widely opened.

"Who are you?!" a loud voice with a British accent boomed through the place "You have invaded Master Fell's property. Show yourself!"

"Well, hello there" he spoke to the male, ginger-haired vampire. The Downworlder physically looked like a man in early twenties. He had a dark green, long cloak and black platform shoes on.

"Who are you?!" he repeated himself, letting his fangs out.

"I believe that you have heard of me" the man stated "I am Valentine Morgenstern"

Demons came out of their hiding places and stood behind their Master. All four of them, and their leader.

"Demons" the vampire whispered, before one of the demons grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Now, be nice, and maybe I'll let you live" Valentine came closer to the Downworlder "Where is Warlock Fell?"

When the man didn't say a word, the Shadowhunter ordered a demon to rip his arm off. A loud cry went throughout the room. Dark red blood was dripping from his wound. But the man was still silent. So the demon ripped his second arm off, and spat some of his venom on the wounds. The once dark red blood now turned black and was burning the vampire. He let out a cry of pain, a moment before the yellow skinned demon dropped him to the floor.

"Now, I will ask again" Valentine crouched next to the Downworlder, grabbing his sharp chin between his fingers. The black eyes of the vampire were looking straight into Valentine's black ones "Where is Warlock Fell? Come on, cooperate Downworlder"

"Let me kill him, Master." A bony-hand placed itself on the non-beating heart of the vampire "I will feed on his power. I couldn't feed on the hunter's death before. Let me feed on his power"

"He's all yours Abba…"

"Wait!" the vampire screeched, grabbing the attention of Valentine "Ragnor Fell left London three days ago"

"Where did he go?"

"To New York" Valentine couldn't suppress the smirk that was creeping onto his face.

And so the sheep came to its slaughter, by itself. How convenient; he thought to himself.

"We're going back home" Morgenstern turned on his heel and moved towards the door "Kill him"

"What?! You pro…" When he stepped outside, he could hear the loud cries of the vampire, and a roar from Abbadon.

…

"I'll come by at the evening, ok?" Ragnor smiled down at the vampire, sitting on the purple plush couch.

"You don't have to leave at all, I have a bed here as well" the younger returned a smile.

"I promised Magnus that I'll be back before the sunrise" he got up and a second later Raphael stood next to him, holding his brown coat out for him.

"Then let me walk you back" he picked his own jacket and opened the door of his bedroom.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. The sun will be up in an hour, you have to stay in" he caressed his cold cheek "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"And I don't want anything to happen to you." He stated firmly "I'll heal"

"No. You'll burn down, and I refuse to watch it" Ragnor kissed his cheek, and pressed him tightly to his chest "I'll come by later, have a great sleep, Raphael"

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes"

New York at dawn was strangely quiet; of course you could hear the sound of the running river, some rustles. Somewhere far away a car was driving. Some people were shouting somewhere. Ragnor had been in New York for a week now, and he missed his home in England. He had his place there away from the madness, from the bloodthirsty Shadowhunters who wanted to rule everything no matter the price, away from the lust of power.

But then, his friend needed him. It was hard for Magnus, that he was in love, and he couldn't be with the hunter. Ragnor saw it easily in his cat-eyes. As much as he wanted his best friend to have it all, to live happily with the boy, he knew they couldn't. He knew that he hurt him by telling him that it's better to break up, but he also knew he was right. Both of them, the hunter and Magnus will be hurt. And that is something that Ragnor was trying to avoid. From all their trio, like Catarina once called them, Magnus was the most vulnerable when it came to real feelings. He always falls easily in love, and ends up being hurt. Ragnor and Catarina are always there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Fell knew, he felt it in his old bones that this time Magnus wad going to get hurt beyond anything.

"I knew that you would finally come out" a voice interrupted his thoughts, as he stepped into the Brooklyn area. The voice was familiar, he had heard it before, though he couldn't recall where. When Ragnor turned around he spotted a blonde haired man in his late thirties.

"Valentine"

"Long time no see, Warlock" he spat out, as if it was some poison.

Ragnor smelled a reek scent behind him, almost like a rotting one. He turned his head slowly, warily, and spotted yellow snake eyes and empty pools in the skull.

"Again working with demons, I see" the warlock said to the Shadowhunter.

"I do everything I have to, to achieve my goal" a moment of silence dropped between them. Ragnor focused on his magic, and send an electrical ball towards the snake-demon. But he only managed to hurt him just a little bit, yanking a small part of the yellow skin. "I came here for something of mine that you have. Give it back to me, and maybe, I'll let you live"

"What do you want from me?"

"Give me the Book of White. I need it" he stated, staring intensely at Ragnor, as if he was trying to reach to his insides.

"You think you'll be able to wake her?" Valentine's eyebrow quirked at this, as if he didn't expect Ragnor to know the purpose of wanting the book. "You need a warlock to prepare the antidote"

"Give me the Book"

"Never" Valentine only nodded, and spoke to the demons in a demon language. Before Ragnor could even make a move, Abbadon, and the Snake-demon moved before him and ripped his chest open. The warlock let out a chocking sound, and he spat his blood on them, before he fell down to the ground. Valentine came closer and crouched next to him, and in the same moment he grabbed his fast-beating heart in his hand. Ragnor's eyes were wide open at it.

"The book, where is it Downworlder?" Morgenstern hissed at him.

"I'll never…tell…you…"

"Well then" he let go of his heart, and wiped the blood on his coat "Spit some of your venom. He'll die in an unbearable pain"

And so the demon did.

Ragnor felt as if his body went on fire in a second. He could feel flames on himself. A cry of pain escaped his mouth. He was sure that his magic won't heal him, not this kind of poison and wounds. But he had to alert someone.

With the last strength left in his body, he lifted his right hand and whispered the spell. Before the darkness engulfed him forever, he watched as the green sparks left his fingers.

…

He felt cold and warm at the same time. It was like a fire was burning him from the inside, and outside he was ice-cold. He was trashing on the bed, rolling from one side to the other, trying to stop the pain he was feeling. Something was ripping his chest open.

And then he heard it.

"Magnus…"

Ragnor's voice was spinning in his mind, making his body tremble and his eyes open wide. He felt like throwing up, but then, he couldn't.

It was all in his head. It was Ragnor's doing.

Then he realized it.

It was the spell that Ragnor had taught him, a spell to alert the other of troubles. He had felt what Ragnor was feeling at the moment.

His friend was dying.

In no time, he focused on his best friend, and casted a locating spell, and created a portal.

But Lilith, the view he witnessed…

Ragnor was lying on the cold ground; his green skin was now more grayish. His chest was ripped open. Around his body was a pool of blood, soaking his brown coat and dark jeans. His green eyes held no longer this spark of light.

Magnus dropped down to his knees next to him, and grabbed his hand in his own. It was cold, ice cold. Bane couldn't suppress the tears that pushed themselves out of his cat eyes.

"Don't leave me …please" he whispered a pray, but it could be no longer heard. "I'm sorry, Ragnor…I'm sorry…"

He could smell the trace of magic in the air that hung around him. Then he saw that one of Ragnor's hands lied further and it was turned upside, as if he shot his sparkles out of it.

"Logos…" Magnus whispered, and green light brightened the still night-sky. It was only moments before the sun would be up. The green light turned into letters, a note.

_'Valentine is working with Abbadon and other demons. He is looking for the Book of White. Protect it, brother. And protect him…he has it. Love the three of yo…'_

Magnus took out his phone, and called the man that was supposed to be with him right now.

"What?"

"I'm in Bushwick…come fast…it's…" he choked on his own sobs "It's Ragnor…he's…he's dead…"

There was the sound of hanging up. Magnus threw the phone to the ground, and took the dead body of his friend into his arms. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand that his best friend, his brother is no longer on the Earth. That he cannot call him to annoy him, to complain to him. He couldn't cry on his shoulder anymore, or hit him with something when he disagreed with him. He couldn't anymore go on some adventure with him. He couldn't talk to him anymore.

When it hit him, it hit him hard, and he couldn't stop tears running down his cheeks.

"Who did this to him?" he heard seconds later. Magnus raised his head, through his watered eyes, he looked at Raphael. There were bloody-tears running down his cheeks, when he dropped down to his knees next to them. Bane slowly laid Ragnor's body on the ground, and let Raphael look at him.

The vampire placed his hand on Fell's cheek, and caressed it slowly, like he did so often when the warlock had been alive. He trailed his hand down his jaw, his neck, his arm and finally he took his hands into his, and brought them to his mouth to kiss them gently. Then Raphael slowly put the hand on the part of Ragnor's chest that wasn't ripped. He took of his jacket and covered the dead warlock with it.

"Who did this to him?" he repeated himself, shaking Magnus's arm.

"Valentine and his demons"

"He's a dead man" Raphael moved himself more into the alley, into the shadows, when he felt the burning of the first rays of the sun. "I will rip his heart out, and drain him before he'll even try to make a move. He's a dead man, I swear. He'll die soon, and everyone who will try to stop me from it"

"I have your back in this" Magnus stated "Valentine is going to pay, for killing Ragnor…but first we have to bury him"

"Tomorrow, when the sun goes down, we're going to London" the warlock nodded "Call Catarina Loss, and tomorrow, we're going. Then, I'll kill Valentine"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

My heart was breaking when I was writing it. I love Ragnor, but I had to do it.

The next one, in the next week, I have it almost done, just need to add one scene.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	16. The dark clouds upon our sky

A/N: Hi!

red wolf: I know I'm cruel.

malecglitterfan: I know, it's really sad.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

Beta'd by Red Coral. Check out her wonderful story 'A War Is Coming'.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**"The dark clouds upon our sky"**

Bottles surrounded Magnus's body this morning as he sat on the floor of his living room with his back pressed into the couch's arm. Tears dried on his face, but the new ones built in his cat-eyes already. A photo of him and Ragnor from 1898 was lying next to him. It was the first photo of them, the first of many.

Chairman was lying on Magnus's laps, nuzzling his nose into his thigh trying to make his owner feel better. But nothing could help Magnus at this moment.

He lost his best friend. His brother.

Magnus felt in his heart a great pang of pain when he realized that this is real, that Ragnor is gone forever.

A sound of keys and the door opening was heard further in the apartment. Chairman rushed to the door, stumbling over a half-empty bottle of wine. A wine that Ragnor had once given Magnus for Christmas. Someone came inside, Magnus could hear their footsteps.

"Magnus?" when Magnus turned his head to Alec, the Shadowhunter could see the red eyes of his warlock and tears on his face. Some glass was shattered by the wall, a red liquid, wine probably, was running down to the floor. Alec kneeled by Magnus, and took his hands in his. "What happened? Magnus?"

The warlock said nothing to the panicked voice of his lover, but he pressed himself into Alec's chest. At first the boy was partly surprised partly concerned. He didn't know what had put Magnus in such state. The warlock was crying, trembling in his arms, and murmuring something that Alec couldn't understand. So the boy did his best to comfort his lover. The Shadowhunter sat down and pulled Magnus on his lap, encircling his arms around his back. He was soothing his back, trying to calm him down.

"He's dead…" Bane whispered, fisting Alec's black shirt.

"Who's dead Magnus, tell me what happened?"

"Ragnor…my best friend…my brother is dead" his voice was almost emotionless "He killed him…he fucking killed him, here"

"Who killed your friend?"

"Valentine" Alec didn't know what to say. Firstly, it sounded a bit surreal to him, because Valentine was away. But then, he was so vengeful towards Downworlders, so it could be, and possibly was the truth. "He killed him…my brother…he killed him"

"Shhh" Alec kissed the top of Magnus's head when the warlock burst into tears again.

The younger man was rocking Magnus slowly in his arms for a little while, before he heard that the sobbing turned into whimpering, and then soft snoring. With a lot of effort he managed to get up from the floor with Magnus still in his arms. He went to his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed, disposing his uncomfortable clothes. Alec covered Magnus's frame with the canary-yellow sheets and wanted to quietly leave the house, but then the warlock grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

"Don't leave me just yet" he asked, and a silent tear rolled down his caramel cheek. Alec smiled ghostly, and nodded, before he lied down next to him, opening his arms widely. In no time, the warlock snuggled up to him and placed his head on the hunter's chest. Alec once again moved his fingers into Magnus's hair and stroked it gently.

"I'm so sorry, for your loss, Magnus" Alexander kissed his forehead "I know you must feel devastated now, but know that I'm here for you"

"Thank you" Magnus placed a small kiss on Alec's chest, where his heart was beating. "I'm leaving for London, at the evening, for his funeral"

"Just be careful there…who knows what…"

"I know he will come for me" he cut Alec off "Valentine will come for me, then Raphael, and Catarina. I know it"

"What?"

"He wants something that Ragnor had" Magnus explained "And Valentine wants it badly. He won't stop before he gets it back. Don't trust him Alexander. Don't trust him"

"What does he want from you?"

"The Book of White. A very powerful spell book. It's one of the most powerful magic books, and many warlocks desire it. Ragnor had it for almost three centuries, he got it from my old teacher when we met. He was older than me, and he took care of me ever since…" he took a deep breath, suppressing another tear that built in his eyes. "He was like a brother to me…and now he's gone…besides Catarina, I have no one now…"

"You have me, I'm not going anywhere, Magnus" they connected their lips, in a long kiss, mixed with Magnus's salty tears. "I'm here for you, as long as you need me"

"I always need you" at that Alec's heart beat faster. "I love you Alexander"

His face was blank from surprise. He found himself blinking for a few seconds during this silence. His heart was racing, and he couldn't find his voice.

"I love you Alec" Magnus repeated himself "And you don't have to say it back now, I just wanted you to know how I feel. You're not committed to say it back. I just love you"

A mere moment later, while Alec was still all silent, Magnus's body shut down and he fell asleep from all those tears and exhaustion. His hand slid down from Alec's torso, to the bed. He was snoring lightly; his chest was rising and falling in a steady motion.

And here Alec still didn't know what to think about it. Did Magnus really felt it, or did he say it under the influence of his emotions? But he couldn't deny that those words filled his heart with warmth and happiness.

It was ten in the morning, when Alec decided that he has to go home after a disturbing call from Isabelle. Magnus was still asleep now with Chairman by his side. The Shadowhunter kissed lightly Magnus's lips, and whispered.

_"I love you too"_

…

If Raphael's heart was still beating, it would have broken, shattering into a million pieces the moment he saw Ragnor in Magnus's arms. He never thought that this would happen, after all, the warlock had lived for so long already. It still was unbelievable.

The pain that Raphael felt was the biggest pain he had ever felt in his seventy five years of existence. If he were still human, it would have felt like someone, like Valentine, had ripped his heart out.

That man, that monster, took away the most important man in his life from him, and for that Raphael swore his revenge.

_**He will kill Valentine Morgenstern.**_

When he stepped out of the portal that Magnus had created for him he couldn't stop the bloody tears that ran down his cheeks. All of his inferiors looked at him rather confused, and with fear in their eyes. Raphael glanced at Josh, and whispered.

"You're in a charge now" the blonde-haired man nodded, still looking concerned at his maker.

Raphael moved to his bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He was partly glad that his bedroom had been soundproofed all those years ago with a magic stone he had received from Ragnor. He could now cry in silence and grieve his lover without witnesses.

The vampire looked over at the bed, where they laid together just a few hours ago, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. A small smile crept onto his face, when he recalled that.

_"Has anyone ever told you, that you look beautiful in the moonlight?" Raphael said, caressing the bare, green arm of Ragnor. The light of the moon was brightening his skin, making him glow._

_"You're too kind" his cheeks became greener._

_"To you, I only speak the truth, my love" that granted Raphael a sweet kiss from the warlock._

The sweet memory, of their last moment together caused more tears to come out from the vampire. His dead heart ached like never before, and there was nothing that could relieve his pain, even a little bit.

_He felt empty._

A photo of him and Ragnor, from three years ago, stood on the nightstand. It was taken in Barcelona during a small vacation, partly to get away from Magnus and glitter. But nevertheless, those vacations were wonderful for both of them. They had to admit that Barcelona at night was very enjoyable.

_"I love you" he said that night, holding his palm on his heart._

_"I love you too"_

The love they had for each other was something that many didn't understand. It wasn't a physical relationship, like many assumed. No, their love was in a way higher level than that, he even dared to say that they were soul-mates, even though he didn't have a soul anymore. There was a strong bond between them, created the moment they met, sixty years ago in Magnus's apartment.

_"So, you're the new roommate of Magnus?" he said, eyeing him from head to toes. "A small warning, he loves glitter, soap operas, and when he's drunk, he's running around naked singing songs from Moulin Rouge, and he's a real pain in the butt"_

_"Yes, I don't doubt that" he smiled upon the taller man "I'm Raphael Santiago, and you?"_

_"Ragnor Fell" they shook their hands. And Raphael could feel a jolt of electricity when their hands touched._

At first they started as friends, most of the times ganging up on Magnus, but soon, they started to feel more for each other. And finally they realized it waslove.

Love, that now was brutally ended by that monster, who won't live for too long anymore.

"I love you, forever" he whispered to the photo of him and Ragnor, while tracing with one finger the face of the warlock.

Just then, he let the morning rest consume him, and he dreamt about his green-skinned, beloved warlock.

…

The moonlight was casting down at the three Downworlders as they stood on the green hills, out of London. The night was truly beautiful; a cool air surrounded them, as they were looking at the wooden-open casket. Inside was Ragnor, wearing his best suit, bought once in XX century.

Catarina stood next to Magnus, arms linked. At the other side, stood Raphael holding a lemon blossom in his hand. A flower that Ragnor loved, because it reminded him of his home and family.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus heard the cracking sound of a bony-cane, a sound that he could recognize anywhere. The three of them turned around to the pale man in a black suit, matching their black clothes.

"I have come to pay my respects" Alexei said, standing next to the female warlock "Catarina, Magnus, Raphael, I feel sorry for your loss. Ragnor Fell was one of the greatest men I have ever known. He was very loyal and my best Magister. The loss of Ragnor brings a great grief for me and the Downworlders in London. But of course, I cannot imagine, how the death of him, influenced all of you, the closest people to him"

"Thank you" Catarina said, after she wiped tears from her blue cheeks. "It's very kind of you, to come and grieve our friend with us"

"My people retrieved this from Ragnor's house, when the flames disappeared"

He took out from his coat-pocket a frame, broken, covered in black smudges made by the flames. Magnus took the frame in his hands and let out a loud sob. The photo had been taken back in the sixties, here in London, during the ball in Pandemonium. All of them were there, wearing great suits and beautiful dress. Catarina, Ragnor, Magnus and Raphael, they were smiling at the camera, with drinks in their hands, alcohol for the warlocks, and blood for the vampire. That was a great time, they didn't have to hide or fight with the Shadowhunters. They could be themselves, freely.

"Thank you, for it" Magnus bowed his head to Alexei.

It was time for the last goodbye.

Catarina went first, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering some words to him. Then it was Magnus's turn.

"Goodbye my friend. You were always there for me. You were the only family I have had over the years" he caressed for the last time his green cheek "I love you brother. Farewell"

And at the end, it was Raphael who approached the casket. He leaned down, and pressed his cold lips to Ragnor's cold ones. A bloody-tear escaped his eye, and fell down in the middle of the warlock's lips, giving them some color. Even dead Ragnor looked truly marvelous to Raphael.

"Goodbye, my love" he placed the flower in his hand, touching him for the last time.

"Are you ready?" Magnus looked at them both, Catarina and Raphael. With a pain in their heart they nodded. "Ok, let's do it"

Bane closed his eyes, and focused on his hands. He felt it as the magic was running through his veins and straight to his fingers. He let the blue sparks out of them, down to the casket, lighting it. The flames were blue and green, magic mixed of Magnus and Ragnor. Around the flames were flying fireflies, brightening the darkened sky even more.

Magnus clasped his hand with Catarina, and drew the vampire closer to them. They remained silent, listening to the sound of fire and night. The male warlock closed his eyes, and whispered for the last time.

"Goodbye my friend"

…

Back in New York, Magnus and Raphael escorted Catarina to her home, and left two vampires with her for protection. For Bane, the vampire had as well protectors.

Before they went on separate ways, Raphael took out from inside his jacket a book, a grayish looking, old book.

"I had it for eighteen years" the vampire drawled "Ragnor would want you to have it now"

"Now I understand his message…" Magnus whispered to himself, and took the book from his hands.

"Hide it, and look out for yourself Magnus" the vampire smiled ghostly " He will come for the book to us. And then I will kill him, without mercy I will rip his heart out. I will make him regret that he dared to raise a hand on Ragnor. He will beg me for mercy, but I won't give him any. I will take his life, just like he did with Ragnor. I promise you this. I will kill Valentine Morgenstern. And I will kill him soon"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, around the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	17. Temporary Insanity

A/N: Hello! **Have you heard the exciting news about TMI?** I was so exciting yesterday, that I even couldn't write the drama that I wanted in this chapter.

Anyway

malecglitterfan: So am I

red wolf: Next time I'll warn you to have a bunch of tissues with you. (Do that with the next chapter)

Livthereader: That's great

Thank you for all review, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

**Beta'd by my so wonderful and marvelous beta Red Coral. Check out her awesome story 'A War Is Coming'**

All characters belongs to Cassandra Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

**"Temporary Insanity"**

**And so the hunting season began.**

The past week, since Ragnor died, Raphael had gone into a state of **madness.** At least that's how his people called it.

There wasn't a night that Raphael didn't wander, even circle the New York Institute, waiting for Valentine. He called him many names during it, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"You have to eventually come out Monster! And I'm not going anywhere!" he roared "You will die Valentine Morgenstern! I'm going to kill you!"

To put it simply, Raphael Santiago, the leader of New York Clan and the Prime Magister of the city, had gone **crazy.**

_And everyone has seen it._

…

"Simon" Josh called the youngest vampire in the Clan up to the front of the Throne Room. He was sitting on the chair next to the throne. Even if he was temporarily the leader of the Clan, he didn't feel like he could sit on Raphael's throne. It belonged to his maker and only to him.

"Yes?" the teenage boy was still new in all of this. He still tried to act like a human, though it's been two months since his turn. Josh had to watch over him so he wouldn't burn in the sun, like he almost did a day before. That and he had to control his killing instincts, even if it wasn't his job to do. His maker should teach him everything, but as for now, the said maker was too mad for it.

"You will go to Brooklyn, to Master Bane, and deliver to him a message from me"

"Who's Master Bane?" there were a few gasps of surprise in the crowd.

"Boy" Josh raised his eyebrow in annoyance "You've been a vampire for two months already, and you don't know who Magnus Bane is?"

"No, though his name sounds like one from some game" the young one drawled "So, who's the man?"

"Lilith, listen Lewis, Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and the Magister of area two. He's a high persona in New York. One of the most important Downworlders in here, and in the whole world"

"Get it, so he's like Harry Potter…no, he's like Merlin!" Josh didn't comment on this with anything, but a sigh. The boy was definitely useless. Normally, Joshua didn't question his maker's decision in creating new vampires, but with every next word of Simon Lewis he was wondering why Raphael turned this mundane. The boy was truly useless to them; he wasn't a warrior, neither a tactician. He was just a stupid boy, and the only advantage of his was that he knows Shadowhunters. "Ok, so what's the message"

"Tell him that our Master is…ill and I need his assistance"

…

"And the temporary leader wanted me to tell you, that their Master is ill, and they need your assistance, Master Bane…" Simon stood in the middle of Magnus's living room, hands in his pockets, looking straight into the cat eyes of the warlock. "Hey, do you have a wand? Like Harry Potter?"

"Listen Sheldon…"

"Simon, my name is Simon" the vampire interrupted. Chairman Meow hissed at him, and ran to the front doors. A second later, there was the sound of keys and the opening of a door coming to his ears.

"I've barely managed to co…" the blue eyed Shadowhunter stopped dead in his tracks, looking into the dark eyes of the vampire. "Simon?"

"Alec? What are you doing here?"

For a while there was an awkward silence in the loft. Alec and Magnus were eyeing each other, looking confused and uncomfortable. The warlock rolled his eyes and turned to Alec, mouthing 'hi honey', which earned him an adorable blush from the younger man.

"So…" Alec spoke after a while. "Maybe I should come back later"

"There's no need, Darling" Magnus stated, grabbing Alec by his elbow, leading him to the couch. Once settled there, the warlock turned to Simon "Stuart…"

"It's Simon" he growled.

"Whatever. Tell Josh to come here, as soon as he can, got it?"

"Sure…am…" Lewis looked at Alec, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head "Alec…um…how's…how's Clary?"

"She's fine…" Lightwood mused, avoiding his eyes "She misses you…"

"Tell her I miss her too, ok?" Alec nodded, smiling awkwardly, while Magnus squeezed his hand behind his back "Ok, I'll tell Josh to come here as soon as he can. Goodbye Master Bane. Bye Alec."

"So, what was he doing here?" Alexander laid his hand on Magnus's knee and rubbed it slowly.

"He came to tell me that Raphael is ill, though I don't know what that means. I haven't seen him for a week, since we came back from London…" Magnus suppressed tears that built in his eyes at the mention of his dead friend. It was still a fresh and very painful wound in his heart, and he knew that it was going hurt for a long time.

"How are you doing? I'm sorry that I haven't come by for two days, but I couldn't leave the Institute at nights…" he caressed Magnus's cheek in a loving way. The warlock leaned into the touch, kissing the inside of the hunter's hand.

"I'm a bit better now. Thank you for being with me that night" Magnus leaned down to capture Alec's lips in a longing kiss " I love you, Alexander"

"I…" he cut himself off not knowing, more like not having the courage to spill his heart out.

"I told you, you don't have to feel obligated to tell me the same, love" with that Bane closed the topic of it, and snuggled up to Alec, making the boy lay down on the old couch. The Shadowhunter moved his fingers to Magnus's hair and stroked it slowly, as the warlock laid his head on the boy's chest.

For a moment they were simply Magnus and Alec. And from moments like that Magnus knew that it's worth it.

"There's a reason I sneaked out here tonight" Alexander spoke with uncertainty in his voice, making Magnus hover over him. The blue eyes were filled with something that Magnus couldn't read properly, so he looked confused at his lover.

"What is it Alexander? Is something wrong?"

"It's about Raphael Santiago, actually" that made Bane even more confused than a second before "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what? What's going on? I've been a bit out of the Downworld, so, spill honey"

"He's been…how to put it…"

"Alec, come on, spear me the riddles" Magnus straddled his hips, and sat up, to have a better look on his face.

"Ok, he's been invading our territory, he's like a hawk waiting for his prey, and that prey is Valentine" Alec was explaining "He's circling the Institute, throwing threats upon Valentine, you know, all 'I'll kill you, I'll rip your heart out, you can't stay there forever, et cetera"

"I don't…" Magnus started, but was interrupted by another male voice.

"Your hunter is trying to say that Raphael wants to kill Valentine" both Alec and Magnus turned to the said voice. Josh was standing in the doorframe of the living room, leaning on the wall. "I need your help Magnus"

"How did you get in here?"

"You should have better protection. Anyone can walk in" he moved himself forward to the warlock and the Shadowhunter. Alexander stiffened, and his hand gripped the blade on his belt. "Relax little hunter, I won't touch you."

Nevertheless, Alec hadn't relaxed, and was still keeping his hand over the blade.

"Right…" the blonde vampire mused "Magnus you have to help me. I don't know what to do anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought I'd say this about my own maker…" he sat down on the chair next to the couch. Magnus turned to him, partly shielding Alec. "To put it simply, Raphael went crazy after Ragnor's death"

"He's mourning…"

"No, this is not mourning, Magnus" Josh stated "This is a suicide mission. Every night, he's going in the hunters' territory, and circles the Institute. He takes people with him, and two of us died in the past week"

"That was Sebastian's doing, the killing of those vampires" Alec spoke from behind Magnus.

"It does no matter. Magnus, talk to him. I'm afraid that he's going to get himself killed because of this revenge" Josh sighed "He's not listening to me anymore. He's blinded by this desire of revenge. I understand, he loved him. I know that Ragnor was his true love, but getting himself and our people killed won't give him peace. I beg you, talk to him. He will listen to you"

"If I may" the Shadowhunter stood and moved himself next to Magnus "Valentine isn't even at the Institute right now. And it would be good if Raphael isn't in our territory, when he comes back. Valentine isn't a man that takes threats, that's what my dad says about him. He will end your friend if he wants to. As far as I know, he doesn't fail, ever"

"Magnus…"

"I'll talk to Raphael" he breathed out "I'll take care of it Josh. I promise"

…

And so Magnus Bane fulfilled his promise.

"Don't you think it's a bit…reckless what you're doing?" he approached Raphael, as the said man was throwing rocks at the Institute "Plus, you won't make him come out with rocks and some mean words"

"Go home Magnus" Raphael's eyes never left the doors of the Institute.

"We're worried"

"We?" he shot him a sharp glare above his shoulder "Who's we?"

"Me and Josh" Magnus grabbed his cold arm, and pushed him onto the nearest tree, blocking his way, making him unable to move. He moved one hand to his chin, and forced the vampire to look him in the eye. "What's going on? Talk to me"

"Since when are we best friends?" he snorted, pushing Magnus's hand away. He slid himself to the ground, and brought his knees to his chest, encircling them with his hands.

"No, we're not best friends. But we have…had someone that was really important to both of us" he sat next to him, on the cold ground. The night cold air was surrounding him, sending shivers to his body. "I know it's hard…"

"You don't know anything" the vampire grumbled, throwing stones before him "I loved…I still love him, it hurts"

"I know, I've lost so many lovers during my whole life…it's hard, and painful" for a while there was silence between them, interrupted only by the slow beating of Magnus's heart and his steady breath. "It won't pass just like that. Even when you're a vampire, you can't turn off this feeling. You will feel sorrow for a long time, believe me. I know you love Ragnor, but he wouldn't want you to get yourself killed"

"I just…" Raphael was letting out erratic breaths "I just can't stand that he killed Ragnor and he walks around like nothing happened. He deserves to die! I want to kill him for it! I want to give him the pain he caused to me and you. Don't you understand?!"

"I understand you, better than anyone" he threw pebbles in front of him like Raphael was doing "Valentine has to pay for what he did. But this isn't the way. We have to prepare ourselves. You know, as well as I, that he works with demons. If we want to defeat him and get our revenge, we have to act with our brain not with our heart. We don't want to die"

"He doesn't deserve to live" Raphael spited in the direction of the Institute, thinking of the hated Shadowhunter. "It drives me crazy…"

"Look at me" the black eyes filled with pain and hatred looked into the cat-like ones. The sorrow was clearly seen in both of their eyes, the same pain. They both had lost one of the most important people in their lives. A drop of blood painted Raphael's hand, before he wiped his bloody tears away. "I promise you, that we will get our revenge. Valentine Morgenstern will die. I swear on Lilith. We just need to act with our brain, to not get ourselves killed"

"And how do we do it?"

"We'll wait, he'll come to us. He needs the book" Magnus ran a hand through his hair "And when he comes to us, we will kill him"

"I'll rip his heart out" Raphael growled, when a shadow crossed the gate of the Institute.

"Be my guest. We will avenge Ragnor. That I promise you"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, at the end of this week or the beginning of the next. (prepare for tears)

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	18. An Impulse

A/N: Hi!

red wolf: Exactly, they can't act on their hearts, they have to think first, otherwise, they both end up dead.

malecglitterfan : He is suffering, terribly.

Guest: I'm really glad!

mysterious: I'm glad you like it. Where Valentine ever up to good? I hope you will like my other stories as well.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

**Thank you, my wonderful beta - Red Coral. She's doing an amazing work with editing. Check out her great story 'A War Is Coming'**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

**"An Impulse"**

The night was almost black tonight in New York. No stars were up on the sky, the moon was hidden behind dark clouds.

A strange and unsettling night.

**A night that heralded the upcoming evil.**

…

Valentine was nervously tapping the arm of the chair he was sitting on. The library of the Institute was absorbed in silence. The only thing that could be heard was his tapping and the steady breathing of Sebastian.

"The hunters in Los Angeles won't help us" he scrambled the fire message that had come ten minutes before and threw it straight into the fireplace. "They don't want to get involved with our Downworlders, as they put it. Apparently we have more powerful Downworlders here in New York"

"I'm sure they meant Magnus Bane and Praetor Lupus" the black haired boy never raised his eyes from the demon book that he knew by heart already. "The rest of them are minor pawns. But Bane, he's the most powerful warlock now, since Fell is dead"

"So we shall kill Bane too"

"No" Sebastian closed the book "He could be useful later. For now we must convince other Shadowhunters to help us. We have to show them that Downworlders are a threat"

"And how should we do it?" Morgenstern raised his left eyebrow in question "You said it yourself, that Lightwoods aren't so keen in killing Downworlders. Weren't you the one who killed those two vampires last week?"

"Yes" he moved himself closer to the older man "Because we did it the wrong way since the beginning. Hurting Alec by Abbadon didn't do much. They didn't even believe that it was the warlock who summoned him, plus he was saved somehow. We need something stronger, bigger than that. Something that will affect not only the Lightwoods but all the Shadowhunters around the world. Something that will turn them against the whole Downworld. Something that will start the real war"

"What are you suggesting then?"

"What they need is an impulse" he explained. Sebastian's black eyes gleamed with evil.

"An impulse?"

"Yes, a very painful impulse"

…

The whole institute was quiet as the Shadowhunters were asleep. Their steady breaths were filling the sacred ground.

It was all peaceful.

Until then.

A loud ringing went through the whole building, waking up all its residents in one second.

"Demon attack in Bronx!" Sebastian barged inside Alec's bedroom, the same moment Jace did. "You have to go!"

"I'll go for Izzy and Clary" Jace ran into the direction of his sister bedroom.

"Maryse and Robert are downstairs, waiting for you" Sebastian told Alec, when he came out of the bathroom, wearing his gear. "I'm staying with Max, because my leg is still injured from the last attack. I won't be much help in Bronx"

"Ok. Take care of my brother" the blue eyed man ran quickly downstairs and soon, all Shadowhunters ran in the direction of the attack.

"Oh I will take care of him" Sebastian added with a smirk on his face "I'll take care of him the best way I can"

…

Alec had never seen so many demons at one time. It was like a kaleidoscope of demons decided to show up in Bronx tonight. Ilblises, spider-demons, Scorpios, Raums, Raveners, Kuris, even some Dahaks. And of course they were led by Abbadon, a demon that Alec had had a close encounter with before.

They split in pairs. Maryse and Robert, Izzy and Alec, Jace and Clary, and Valentine.

And so the fight began.

Knives, swords were spooning in Shadowhunters' hands, trying to kill the demons, though it wasn't an easy job. Valentine was ordering everyone, and surprisingly his tactics worked well. It took a long time, but finally they managed to defeat most of demons, before they vanished into the night.

And it was strange. They vanished just like that. There was something unsettling in the way that Abbadon looked in the direction which Valentine was standing in, before the Greater demon gathered his inferiors and vanished. Something was strange, like they were communicating, but without words.

And it made Alec a bit suspicious, especially when he remembered Magnus's words about not trusting Valentine.

…

The Institute was absorbed in silence when they returned before the sunrise. The atmosphere that hung in the air was disturbing. You could easily smell death here. Every sound of the old-wooden clock was echoing through the wall, making the surroundings even more horror-felt.

A salty, metallic scent came to the noses of the Shadowhunters. The familiar scent of blood. As if on a cue, all of them moved into the direction of the smell, straight to the old Sanctuary, the only unsacred ground in the Institute.

Just before Valentine opened the door, they heard a loud moan of pain from inside the place. They took their weapons in their hands and opened the door. But they didn't expect such a view.

Sebastian was sitting on the floor, holding his head with one hand. Around him there was a pool of red liquid – blood. Lots of it. His head was injured, same as his leg. But the blood on the ground didn't belong only to him.

_Then they saw…_

All Lightwoods' hearts stopped in one second, when Sebastian moved himself to the back of the room. Tears immediately started to ran down their cheeks, as they dropped down to their knees on the ground.

There, on the cold ground of the Sanctuary, was laying little Max.

His body laid still, his eyes wide opened with fear painted inside of them. His chest wasn't raising and falling anymore.

In this moment it hit them hard.

**_Max was dead._**

"What…" Robert couldn't even mutter a sentence, when he took his youngest, cold body into his arms, pressing it strongly to his chest.

Maryse was barely holding herself, kneeling next to him, caressing Max's face. Isabelle was shaking in Alec's arms. Jace was standing still, with his heart racing like crazy. And there was Alec, who felt as if his world crushed at once.

"My baby…" Maryse whispered through her tears. "My baby…"

"What happened?!" Jace glared at Sebastian, who now was leaning over Clary.

"I went to check on Max, because he was awake like me since the alarm…" the boy was explaining, his voice was erratic, he was breathing heavily "Then I heard something from downstairs. I thought that you came back, but the sound was coming from the Sanctuary. So I took the dagger from the weapons room and went to check it. And Max came after me. When I opened the door I saw vampires, and I screamed at Max to run upstairs…but he wasn't fast enough… I had managed to defeat three before they knocked me out with a hit on my head…when I woke up, Max was already…"

"Vampires?" Valentine retorted.

"Yes, Raphael Santiago and his clan" He turned to the older man "He said that we shouldn't have touched his warlock in the first place"

It was just one second, when all of it clicked inside Alec's head, and he launched himself on Valentine, knocking him down. His fist landed hard on the older man's jaw, almost breaking it.

"It's your fault!" he screamed, still punching the man. Jace recovered and tried to get him off of Valentine "It's your fault! My brother is dead because of you! You killed the warlock! It's your entire fault!"

"No, Alexander. It's Raphael who killed the young Max" Morgenstern was using his calm voice towards the raged boy. "And we should not let this go off"

Jace took Alec in his arms, rubbing his arms slowly, to comfort him a bit, as the blue eyed boy was hyperventilating. Clary was doing the same with Isabelle now, and Sebastian helped Valentine get up from the floor.

Alec's heart couldn't stop racing, for a moment he was afraid that it would jump out of his chest. He couldn't breathe properly, it was like his throat tightened, blocking the air to his lungs. His heart was shattering into million pieces now, when he looked at the cold body of his baby brother. His legs were about to give up, and if it weren't for Jace, he would have dropped down onto the floor.

Million thoughts ran through his mind at that second, but all he could think of was that he won't see his brother growing up, smiling again. He won't be able to hear his voice again, his laugh. His eyes won't ever shine in that amazing way in the sunlight, like they did before. He won't ever sneak in to his bed anymore, when he had a nightmare.

He won't ever hear him saying 'I love you big brother'.

"We need to take Max to the Silent City" Valentine broke the silence filled with sobs. "He deserves a funeral, as a true Shadowhunter"

Red flames were brightening the Silent City. The whole family, plus the Morgensterns and Sebastian, were standing on the graveyard, not far from the family's tomb. They remained silent, only quiet tears and sobs were escaping them. Alec was holding Isabelle in his arms, as Jace was having his arm around Alec's frame. Maryse and Robert stood before them; the male Shadowhunter was strongly holding his wife, who was shaking the entire time.

Alec was numb for the most part of time; he couldn't let all of the emotions he felt in that moment out. He was feeling rage, pain, sorrow, helplessness. And it was killing him slowly.

It seemed like the worst nightmare for him, a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. A nightmare that became real.

Within a second something snapped inside of Alec, and his body, mind, heart filled with nothing else than pure rage, and a desire to kill.

Kill Raphael Santiago and the entire clan of vampires. To kill those filthy Downworlders.

"I'm gonna kill them all" he whispered involuntarily

"We will" Jace squeezed his forearm "They will pay for our brother's death"

…

The sleep never came this dawn to Alec, instead he was shaking with tears on his bed. Alone, craving for some comfort. He didn't know what to do, what to think of about what happened. His heart ached, his mind was absorbed by rage, pain and longing.

Without thinking he got up and started to hit the wall. It was amazing for him, to feel the physical pain, and not only the mental one. He could finally let go all of those emotions that bolted inside of him from the moment when the Silent Brothers took Max's ashes to bury them with the rest of the Lightwood's family. With every next hit he remembered everything about his little brother.

How Maryse told him and Izzy that they going to have a new brother or sister. Izzy wanted to have little sister so she could be best-friends with her. But Alec always wanted a brother. And when Maryse gave a birth to him, he was the one who named him, after their uncle. Two years later Jace came into their family. And Alec had his full family, like he always wanted. He remembered how he took care of Max whenever Maryse and Robert were away. Or how he read him books. He was like Hodge, always reading something. Deep down, Alec knew that Max wasn't the fighting-type Shadowhunter. He was too small and too thin. He could have not survived getting marked. So his parents pushed that along. He was nine years old and hadn't had have any mark yet. And now he was gone. He could never get his marks. Never fight with demons. Never find the love of his life, like Alec did. Not that he admitted it.

His both hands were almost broken, when he slid to the floor; back pressed to the wall, now covered with bloody stains; knees brought to his chest.

He didn't know how long he was sitting like that, before he felt that someone raised him and lied him down on the bed. A second later some arms were around him, and he was pressed to something really warm. The scent that surrounded him was familiar, sweet and intoxicating.

Sandalwood.

**Magnus.**

When he opened his eyes, he met the cat-like eyes filled with love and concern. Magnus was stroking his hair slowly, whispering sweet nothings to the hunter, soothing his back with one hand.

"Wha…doin…ere" Alec muttered through his sobs.

"I heard what happened, Clary called Simon, and Simon called me. I asked Jace to let me inside" he wiped the tears from Alec's face "I had to come. I'm so sorry Alec, so sorry"

"You came… for me?" he had a hiccup now.

"I'll always come for you. No matter when it is, the middle of the night or the beginning of the day. I'll always come. I'll come, because you need me. I'll come because I love you. And I want to be there for you in happy moments or in sadness" he kissed Alec's forehead "Be there to cheer you up, when you need it. Or to comfort you when you're crying. Be there to hold you at night, or to embrace you after a battle. To save you from your fears, or to heal your wounds. I want to hold you and tell you that I love you and I am always going to be there for you. Tell you that I'll never let you go. Tell you that I'm here for you, as long as you need me"

"I need you, now" the Shadowhunter pressed his face to Magnus' chest, gripping strongly his navy blue shirt. "And always"

"I'm here for you, my love"

"He didn't deserve it" Alec was whispering, but Magnus heard him perfectly. "He was just a boy, a little boy. An innocent boy…he shouldn't have killed him. He wanted Valentine not Max…he didn't have to…"

"Shhh" the warlock soothed again.

"I'm going to kill Raphael for it" for a moment Magnus's body stiffed against Alec's, but the boy couldn't care less now that the vampire was his lover's friend. "He will die"

"Shhh…" Bane didn't comment it, but continued to sooth the boy, until Alec's body gave up and he fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying.

Magnus knew how Alec felt; he knew what's it like to lose someone really close to you. After all, Ragnor was his closest thing to family through centuries, like his brother. He knew how much it hurt, and he felt useless. He didn't want Alec to go through such pain. If he could he'd take that pain on his shoulders, just to not see his little hunter hurt. He would do anything if he could to lessen his pain, but there wasn't anything that he could do, but be there for him and comfort him the best way he could.

After he left the Institute, being careful not to be seen by any other Shadowhunter than Jace, Magnus went straight to the Hotel Dumort. He knew that now the vampires were in their morning rest, but at the moment he didn't care. He will wake the whole clan if he has to. The warlock needed to find out whether it was true.

And he dreaded it, because somewhere in his head he could believe that Raphael, in his grieve and madness, could attack an innocent child, though he prayed to god and Angels for it not to be true. Otherwise the whole clan will be doomed, and there won't be anything that Magnus could do for Raphael.

It turned out that Raphael wasn't resting like his companions. He found him staring into the photos of him and Ragnor in his bedroom. His skin was strangely pale, paler than usual, eyes black, red dried tears on his cheeks.

"Please, tell me you didn't do it" he closed the door, and looked at the vampire "tell me you didn't do it"

"Did what?"

"Tell me you didn't kill Max Lightwood" Raphael looked at him confused, when he closed the photo album, and placed it on his bed "Tell me!"

"What on the Lilith's name are you talking about?!"

"Max Lightwood, a nine year old Shadowhunter was killed by vampires from your clan, and you were with them. They said that you killed him in revenge for Ragnor's death" Magnus breathed out, with erratic breaths. "Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I didn't touch any child. I'm not a monster" he stated, looking into Magnus's eyes "Tell me, what did he looked like" when Magnus didn't say a word, but his eyes showed silent questions, Raphael continued "The dead child, was he drained?"

"No. there was a lot of blood around him, but he had two marks from fangs" Magnus sat down on the wooden chair in the corner of the room "That's what I've been told"

"We never leave our victim with blood in their system. Our victims are always drained; no matter the species" Santiago's voice was distant "I didn't killed him, nor did any of my people"

"Then what happened? Who killed the boy?"

"And who was with him in the Institute?" Magnus tried to recall if Alec had said it to him.

"Some other boy, Sebastian his name is, injured. He couldn't go on a mission tonight…" for a moment they both were silent, eyeing each other "There was a demon attack…do you think it was planned? That someone killed the boy and tried to put this on you and your people?"

"Yes" he ran his hand through his short hair. "The question is, who?"

"Whoever it was now is not the matter" Magnus said before he opened the door of Raphael's bedroom "What matters is that the Shadowhunters believe it's you and your clan. And I know that you have to prepare yourself. They will come here, they will come for revenge".

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one, it will take me a while, since there will be a lots of fighting and I need to outline what I want in there. And it's a hard job for me to write a fighting scene. I'm good at dramas and romances, not in fights.

Anyway,

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	19. All hell broke loose

**A/N: Hi, hello! How are you? **

**malecglitterfan: Told you, that there will be tears. And yes, Max had to die. To whom he will be loyal? I guess you have to wait till next chapter.**

**red wolf : So do I.**

**Guest: Unfortunately, he can't die, at least not for now. **

**mysterious: He had to, it was a part of a plan.**

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing!**

**Big thank you to my beta - Red Coral. She's amazing, and I love her for her help. Check out her story 'A War is Coming'. **

**All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OC's. **

**This chapter, has a second part. Originally it was a one chapter, but with further discussion and writing I decided to divide it in two. So you will be able to read the second part at the end of next week. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

"**All hell broke loose"**

It's been four days since they buried Max Lightwood in the Silent City. Four days of mourning in the New York Institute. Four days of planning the revenge on vampires.

Robert Lightwood, along with his wife, asked their Shadowhunters friends, from all over the world, for help. Everyone agreed to fight by their side, to kill the monsters that kill children. Especially since the attacks on innocent children have increased all over the world. The word was spread that Raphael Santiago and his clan had initiated all of the attacks in the past four days. And so, all Shadowhunters decided that it was about time to end this madness.

"We need a tactic, a good one" Jia Penhallow, the Consul of the Shadowhunter's World, the head of the Beijing's Institute, looked through the faces of all the Shadowhunters in the room. They were sitting in the Library of the New York Institute, since the City had been the one mostly attacked, as well as since the attackers resided here.

Maryse had an unreadable face, she was still mourning over the loss of her youngest; her blue eyes showed nothing more but sorrow and rage, yet she remained stoic. The same look now covered Robert Lightwood's face, though he tried to stay more stoic during the meeting. Blackthorn, from the Los Angeles Institute, was offering his condolences to Maryse, smiling ghostly at her and her husband.

Jia moved her eyes towards the two youngest people in the room, Alec Lightwood and Sebastian Morgenstern. They were allowed to participate in the courting, as both of them were eighteen now. Alec was still wearing white clothing with red runes on them, even though it's been four days since the funeral.

"That is true, Jia" Valentine spoke from his place, on the top of the table. All eyes moved on him, with questions painted inside of them. "We can't just go and attack the Hotel, the residence of the Vampires. I'm sure, that they are expecting us to do it. The word of the death of Max, and of other children was spread, so they know we will come for them. They are waiting for us, that's why they haven't been wandering around New York lately, they are hiding and waiting for us."

"We should just invade the Hotel and kill them all" Arthur Blackthorn hit his hand over the table "They can't kill more children! We have to kill them first! If they touch any of my children…"

"Let's not act on our feelings for a while" Morgenstern stopped him "I'm sure that they are well protected during the days"

"What do you mean by that?" Amatis Herondale moved herself closer to Valentine.

"It's not a secret that the leader of the local Clan, is…pardon…was involved romantically with the warlock Ragnor Fell" he was saying with stoicism in his deep voice "And from my son's observations, I know that the said warlock was friend with the local warlock, Magnus Bane."

Alec tried to not react, when they said his lover's name.

"I've heard about him" Jia looked through the window "He's a powerful being"

"That he is" Robert spoke for the first time this morning "One of the most powerful warlocks I've heard about, maybe even the most powerful. And he's old, I've read about him in my ancestors' history, he's mentioned there as the most powerful warlock that lives on the Earth"

"Do you think he works with Vampires?" some blonde haired man, whose name Alec had forgotten, frowned his brows.

"We have to assume that he's working with them" Morgenstern retorted, unfolding a map of New York on the round wooden table. All of them looked curious at the red points marked in Manhattan, close to the Hotel Dumort. Valentine was pointing at them, with his dagger, as he explained "We have to ambush here and here" the rest of them nodded "And when the sun comes down, we barge into the Hotel, and take them down with our weapons. First we may weaken them with the spray of holy water; it will disorient them for a few moments. It will be enough time to disperse and then we'll attack"

"Valentine" Robert turned to his friend "You think we can win this?"

"Of course, my friend" he patted his hand, and smiled slyly at him "There aren't too many of them, the Clan is reduced"

"Maybe they will call for the help of werewolves" Amatis popped in.

"Werewolves won't help them" there was a gleam in his black eyes, when they crossed with Amatis, and then they moved to Sebastian "I've made sure of it"

"So when do we start?" Maryse asked, with coldness in her voice; the same coldness that Alec had been hearing lately.

"Tonight" Valentine smirked "Tonight, we're not going to fall. Tonight we will be the winners. Tonight, the war will begin"

…

Alec was sitting on the stairs outside the Institute. His eyes were closed, as the sun rays were warming his pale face. The warm air was licking his skin, making him almost relax.

Almost…

The young man couldn't stop the thoughts that were running widely through his mind. Thoughts about his little brother, that caused tears in his eyes. At least now, four days after the funeral, Alec cried a little less. He knew that he couldn't cry anymore; Shadowhunters were taught to never cry, for the whole their lives. They were supposed to be strong, fierce, though not crying creatures. That wasn't how Alec was raised, but now he didn't care. He cried strongly for three days, and it helped him a bit. Helped him stable his emotions, and understand what happened.

And what will happen soon.

But thoughts about Max weren't the only ones that occupied his mind. He also thought about Magnus, and what will happen with them. After tonight, all of it may, and probably will change. All of it may end after tonight; and it was something that Alec dreaded. He loved Magnus; he knew it now, at least that's how he felt. There was something strong between the warlock and himself, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

But it could change tonight, as the war with the Downworld will begin.

Alec felt a nudge in his ribs, and it made his eyes open wide in one second. Blond hair came to his sight, followed by a very muscular body.

"You've been sitting here quite long, man" Jace threw some pebbles to the lawn, without much force. "What's up?"

"Nothing" the older moved his hair behind his ears to get a better look at his parabatai. Jace looked almost like always; stoic face, weary eyes. But today, something unreadable was in his face, and it made Alec suspicious. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Father is talking to Clary about her mother"

"She's your mom too, Jace" the golden boy sighed loudly "At least the biological one"

"I don't feel that she's my mother…same as I don't feel that Clary is my sister…"

"It's because you still love her" Alec cut him off, and for a moment there was this awkward silence between them. Truth to be told, Alec didn't want to be that harsh to Jace; it was a hard topic for him. But on the other hand, Jace needed to accept the fact. There was nothing he could do with it. "Sorry…"

"It's fine" Jace shook his head and smiled a little at him "How are you feeling?" Lightwood raised his eyebrow in question at the blonde boy "About tonight's mission?"

Alec just shrugged his arms, and in the same moment Izzy came out with Aline and Helen.

"There you are!" Miss Lightwood exclaimed, looking at her both brothers "Mom says that dinner will be ready in two hours. But she didn't want my help, we could eat earlier if I helped"

"Izzy" Jace looked at her, a small smile creeping on his face "No one wants to die of food poisoning before the battle"

"I'm…"

"Stop it!" Alec shushed them both, before anymore bickering could happen. The boy looked at his phone, then at his siblings "I'll be back in a few hours, ok? Cover for me"

"Are you going to see your…" Izzy smirked at him, and mouthed the rest "_Lover boy?"_

Alexander's face was scarlet in one second. Jace and Izzy couldn't suppress their laughter, making Aline and Helen a bit confused.

"Have fun, Alec" Jace winked at him, making Alec redder on the face "And remember, protection is a priority!"

For once Alec was pleased that he could run fast. In no time, he passed the gate of the Institute, and mingled himself into the city, and its people who were absorbed in thoughts.

Just as he came to Brooklyn, the fate decided to grant him with rain, heavy rain. The day couldn't get worse, could it? Alec thought, before he tried to find his keys to the apartment. And another surprise, there were no keys in his pocket. The Shadowhunter just hoped that his warlock was home at this hour, and that he was awake. He hated waking Magnus, he was always grumpy afterwards.

"Yes?" a smooth voice came through the speakers.

"It's me. I forgot my keys"

"Come on in, Darling" a moment after Magnus buzzed him in, Alec started to skip two steps at a time, just to get faster to the loft. Bane was standing in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear, with a gleam in his cat eyes, when Alec came to the door "My poor boy, you're all drenched"

"It's raining a little" Alec's cheeks were red and warm, and the boy wasn't sure whether it was from the heat on the hallway of the loft, or from looking at Magnus; whose pants were hanging really low on his hips, showing the caramel skin.

"A little?" Magnus closed the door behind Alec, and led the boy further in the apartment. Once in the living room, the warlock drew the boy to himself, and captured his lips in a soft, loving kiss. But Alec was not having this; he parted Magnus's lips and slid his tongue inside. His hand moved itself to the spiked hair, and tugged strongly, receiving a loud moan from the older man; Alec knew it's his soft point. The once soft kiss, now turned into a hungry one, filled with desire and longing. When they pulled away, they were both equally flushed and breathless. "Well, hello to you too"

"I missed you all those days" Alec pressed himself to Magnus's chest, putting his arms around the warlock's slim frame, squeezing him tight. Bane returned the hug, rubbing slowly Alec's back to provide him some heat.

"I missed you too, sweet pea" Alec pushed Magnus on the sofa and sat down on his lap, pressing himself even more into Magnus's chest, while his lips found their way to the other's lips again. In that very moment the warlock realized something, and drew away from the boy "Alexander! You're wet!" before the said boy had a chance to say something, Magnus opened his mouth again "And not in the good meaning… ugh! You have to change and warm yourself"

"You can always…" he blushed at the thought, and in the same time licked his lips, sliding his hands down on Magnus's chest "You can warm me up"

"I like the way you're thinking, my love" Magnus sneaked his hand under Alec's black shirt and ran his nails through his chest, making Alec moan. "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

"Lead the way"

In the bedroom, Magnus pushed Alec on the bed, and with a simple spell, he discarded them both from their wet clothes.

"I see, you put on yourself my favorite rune" the warlock playfully licked the black mark above Alec's bare hip. "Shall we see how long it lasts?"

"That was my plan, for today" Alec's voice was rarely shy in the bedroom, since the very first time they had sex, or made love like Magnus put it. He was into everything that the older one introduced him to, starting from several positions to bondage.

But today, Alec just simply wanted to have Magnus, and be taken by him in a loving way. As he hadn't seen him for four days, he wanted to feel loved. It seemed that Magnus read his mind.

Hands and mouths wandered all over their bodies; alternately, creating wonderful tingles and moans in them. Every inch of skin, on both of them, was well touched, and learned by heart once again. Every heavy breath was savored by another, when theirs lips connected in long, deep kisses. All of it was filled with love painted in their eyes, when they were looking at each other in the moment of ecstasy.

"I want to stay like this forever" Magnus breathed out after two hours, with Alec on top of him. His body was covered with sweat and ecstasy, same as Alec's.

"With me inside of you?"

"That too, though at some point it could be uncomfortable" Magnus said, a second before Alec pulled out of him and laid down next to him, with his face turned to Magnus. The warlock turned his face and body as well, grabbing his hands into a tight grip "But I meant us. You and Me. Together, forever. Without all this shit around, just… us"

"I wish it too." Alec brushed off Magnus's hair from the man's face, to get a better look into his gold-green eyes. "You have no idea how much I'd like that. So there could be just us"

"You're so sweeeet" Magnus yawned, and his hand moved on Alec's hip, to the place, where the stamina rune was drawn. "How come it's still here? We had three rounds, it should be burned out now!"

"It seems that we have to have a few more rounds" the Shadowhunter trailed his fingers over the warlock's chest. "After all, you wanted to see how long it lasts"

"That's tempting" he yawned again "Let me rest for a bit, and then we can go at it again"

"Of course, let's rest for a while" Alec leaned closer and stole a kiss from Magnus.

In no time, Magnus was lightly snoring next to Alec, while the Shadowhunter couldn't even close his eyes. The old wooden clock from the living room was clearly heard by the boy, as it counted down the minutes. It was getting closer and closer to the night, to the possible last night of Alec's living. He was a strong boy, he could fight, but he didn't know whether he will survive the war with the Downworlders.

His phone vibrated, getting him out of his dull thoughts.

'_Come home now. Dad is looking for you. We're gathering up in an hour to go. Come fast. – Izzy'_

Alec untangled himself from Magnus's embrace, and put his now dry clothes back on. His warlock was still sleeping safe and sound, looking so calm and innocent now. Alec sat at the edge of the bed, and took out a paper from Bane's nightstand, to leave him a message, or more like a request.

He moved his palm to the caramel, warm cheek, and stroked it slowly, lovingly.

"I wish it could be different" he whispered, and smiled when Magnus involuntarily leaned to the gentle touch. "I wish we could be together, simply us. Just us. I wish I weren't that much of a coward, and so I had the courage to say what I feel about you. I love you, Magnus Bane. I love you more than anything. And I hope, I hope that if I survive tonight, I will find the courage inside of me, to tell you this while looking at you in the eyes. I love you"

The Shadowhunter placed a lingering kiss on the top of Magnus's head, being careful not to wake him. He put the note on his side of the bed, and went out. In the hallway he found Chairman, sleeping by his boots. He stroked him on his small head, and the feline looked at him with its green eyes.

"Keep him safe Meow" with that, he went back to the Institute.

* * *

Magnus had just had one of the best dreams ever. The said dream involved him, his beloved hunter, naked of course, and cuffs. As if on instinct Magnus moved his right arm to reach for his hunter and show him what happened in the dream. But he was truly surprised and taken aback when his hand landed on a cold empty space. His eyes immediately opened wide, trying to locate his man.

"Alexander?" he called, sitting up on the bed "Alec? Honey, where are you?" when there was no response, Magnus grew annoyed "Alec this isn't funny. If you're making me breakfast and coffee, at least tell me that…" when he walked out of his bedroom, he looked around. But Alec was nowhere to be seen. In the hallway his boots were not there anymore. In the bedroom there were no longer his clothes on the floor "Oh great" Magnus sighed "And here I hoped for another round or at least for a lunch together"

He took his phone from the nightstand, and picked his boyfriend's number.

'_It's Alec Lightwood here. Leave a message'_

"Well, honey, where are you? You promised me the next round of mind-blowing sex and I woke up without you. Call me back, Alexander" he shut his phone and sat down on the bed. In the same moment, Chairman jumped on the bed straight on Alec's pillow. After a second or two, he nudged Magnus's thigh. When the warlock looked at him, he saw that there's some paper in Meow's mouth. The said cat placed it in his hand. It was a note, a note from his beloved hunter.

_Please, stay hidden tonight. Don't come to Manhattan. Stay hidden Magnus. Please. – Alec. _

"Stay hidden…" Magnus wondered "What in the…don't come to Manhattan…what is…" then it struck him like lightening, as words of Alec from last week came to his mind.

"_I'm going to kill Raphael for it. He will die"_

"He can't possibly…" In one second Magnus magicked clothes on himself and conjured a map of Manhattan. In the next he took one of Alec's shirts that he left here, and casted a locating spell. The result was clear, and it made Magnus's heart beat faster.

Words of the spell to create a portal came out of his mouth faster than usual, and soon he found himself close to his beloved. Just in time, before they barged inside the hotel Dumort. Magnus launched himself at Alec and Isabelle, pushing them both to the ground. In an instinct Isabelle hit him with her whip and Alec moved his dagger to his neck. When the Shadowhunters realized who it was, they retrieve their weapon.

"Magnus, what on Raziel…" Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

"Don't go in there! You're all going to die!" he breathed out, pressing a hand to the wound, created by Isabelle, on his upper arm.

"No!" Alec retorted firmly "He will die tonight! He killed my brother!"

"He didn't do it!" Magnus tried to reason with him, but Alec was shaking his head and he pushed him away.

"No! You're just trying to protect your friend" Alec growled, as he took out his bow and arrow "You better go home Magnus, I don't want you to get hurt too"

"Alec just please, listen to me! Raphael didn't do it!" there was coldness and pain written in Alec's eyes, when he looked at Magnus, before rushing to the hotel, leaving the warlock in the cold night. "Alec! Alec! He didn't do it! Alec!"

The boy was already ahead of him, by the entrance to the Hotel, as were the rest of the Shadowhunters. When they opened the door, they were met with a surprising view.

**Then, all hell broke loose.**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

As I mentioned the second part at the end of the upcoming week. And I'm pretty excited for the next chapter!

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	20. A sacrifice for the greater cause

A/N: Hello!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A COLLABORATION WITH MY BETA - RED CORAL. I suck on writing fighting scenes, so I asked her for help. So mostly this chapter was written by her. Which for I'm indescribably grateful. **

**Don't forget to check out her incredible story 'A War Is Coming'!**

**So, In mine and Red Coral's behalf, I hope that you will like our collaboration.**

**Warning: Lot's of POVs!**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**"A sacrifice for the greater cause"**

They say that you can't win something, unless you sacrifice something else instead. That has been always the biggest price of a war, to sacrifice something.

**To sacrifice something for the greater cause.**

…

Magnus stood standing still. He couldn't move. He just stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. The Shadowhunters ran in the hotel, in the vampires' lair, but it was so dark, even with his cat eyes, Magnus could barely make out their figures. He could always see Alec's body though, moving in the empty space. He saw him move as elegant as a cat and as fast as an antelope. But suddenly, he saw him freeze in place. He didn't know why, he didn't understand, not until he looked around. All he could see were the Shadowhunters raiding the once majestic hotel and stopping in their paths when they found no resistance upon entrance.

"They're not here," he heard Valentine growl. Somewhere in his heart he felt relief. Somewhere in his mind he hoped there'd be no bloodbath tonight. But he also knew that was too good to be true. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Raphael's voice right next to him, somehow not surprising that the vampire was there.

"Well, well, what do we have here? If only you had warned us of your arrival, we would have welcomed you in our humble abode properly. But alas, you didn't."

Magnus was not frozen on the spot the next moment. He knew what was coming and he was ready for it. As soon as Raphael's words left his lips, Alec had already gotten his bow and he heard an arrow fly in the air landing into Raphael's chest. Thankfully, it was not close to his heart. It was nothing a vampire couldn't handle. When the rest of the vampires heard the gasp of pain coming out of their leader's lips, they stepped into the fight. Suddenly chaos prevented, and everyone was fighting with any enemy they could put their hands on.

…

Alec had been looking forward to this night. He had wanted to get revenge on his brother's killer ever since he found who it was and now he got his chance. Raphael Santiago was going to pay with his life for ending his brother's and not even Magnus could stop him, not that he didn't try. They went in as silent as vampires and as fast as werewolves, but they stopped dead in their place. The hotel was empty. He concentrated hard on the sounds, he had applied all the runes he could need, so he knew, no one was there. No one other than the Shadowhunters. And not a moment later he found out why. Somehow they had heard they were coming, and somehow they had gotten out of there. He didn't know how they did, it didn't matter. What matter was his mission, nothing else. As soon as he heard Raphael's voice, his animal instincts kicked in. He forearmed his bow found his target and let it fly out of his hands into the air until it landed where he wanted it to. Before the arrow had even arrived at its destination, Alec was on his feet, running towards the vampire who had offended him and his family and was already holding his seraph blade, ready to strike.

He found Raphael standing next to Magnus, staring at the arrow protruding out of his chest. He barely registered the fact that Magnus had joined the fight. He knew his boyfriend was more than capable to protect himself. Right now the only thing in his mind was killing the one who put a hole in his chest, the one who took his brother's life.

He brought up the hand with the seraph blade, holding a dagger on the other one with carved religious symbols, fitting what he knew Raphael believed in, knowing perfectly well that his own beliefs were his worst enemy. He went for Raphael's left arm with the seraph blade knowing the vampire would deflect the blow with his right one and when he did, he brought his right hand that was holding the seraph blade out of Raphael's line of sight and stuck it sneakily into the vampire's abdomen with great force. The vampire looked surprised. But he didn't falter, not even when blood poured out of his mouth. He just kept on fighting.

…

Magnus was drawn into the fight the moment a Shadowhunter had tried to strike him with his blade. The Shadowhunter was not experienced, he was not a worthy opponent, at least not worthy enough to his hundreds of years of fighting. He defeated him easily, knocking his unconscious with a little spell, but his next opponent was unexpected, if not stronger than the last one. It was a demon, one with a wolf's body, a scorpion's tail and a snake's venomous fangs. When the demons came, he didn't know, he didn't notice, but they did and now the place was swamped with them. They were not that many, but the battlefield was small and it seemed like the fight was endless. The demon tried to sting him with his tail, but Magnus was fast enough that he pushed it away with some invisible force he created with the blue sparks that came out of his fingertips. In that moment the line of vision on his right was cleared and what he came to face made his heart skip a beat. Alec had just stabbed Raphael with a dagger that obviously hurt the vampire way more than he expected. Fear crept into his body, making his mind focus on the task at hand. First he needed to get rid of this demon. He pushed him away with the invisible force, making the demon fall on the ground. By the time the demon got back on its feet, Magnus had huge fireball waiting for it in his hands, and he through it with as much force as he could muster and he watched as the fireball hit his chest and the fire extended all over the surface of the demon's body. He let him burn with a coldness in his heart and turned to his beloved ones. He had tried to stop Alec, and he didn't accomplish anything by it, but that didn't mean he would let him get hurt. Next step was to protect everyone he cared about. He spotted Isabelle, Jace and Clary in the crowd and he concentrated his magic on them, Alec and Raphael and Josh. He started chanting the foreign words, feeling his magic running through his body, leaving his fingertips, and forming an invisible bubble around the ones he wished to protect.

…

"You put up a hell of a fight, little Shadowhunter." Raphael breathed. "Magnus has told me about you," he said as he kept deflecting the Shadowhunter's blows. Truth was, Alexander could have killed him by now. The stab in the stomach slowed him down, making the years of experience he bared on his shoulders not matter anymore. "He said your heart is pure," they were now two equals, fighting each other off, dancing a lethal dance, neither one trying to escalate it to the next level, but neither trying to stop it. They didn't realize the reason why one couldn't hurt the other was Magnus's doing. "Either he's wrong and you're not who he thinks you are, or that hatred was planted into your heart, finding roots to grow the moment something devastating happened to you."

…

Magnus was trying with all his might to protect them, but he was running out of energy. However he kept on pushing. He kept on chanting the words even after he felt the lack of energy take his toll on his own body. He fell to his knees, but he didn't stop. His nose started to bleed, but the spell was not interrupted. The bubble of safety was weaker than before, but it was better than nothing. He went on. He was determined to go on as far as he could, until darkness became his companion to protect the ones he loved.

…

Raphael's words obviously hit a little too close to home, if the anger flaring inside the hunter's eyes, was anything to go by. His body became stiffer, his movements became sharper. Suddenly, with a swift kick to his legs, Raphael was off balance, thrown to the ground with a seraph blade on his neck and the Shadowhunter pressing his knee to his diaphragm, not that he needed to breathe, it just made him uncomfortable.

"What?" Alec asked harshly, "you don't think you killing my brother was devastating enough?" Alec was expecting Raphael to deny it, beg for his life, or rub it in his face how he killed Max and enjoyed it. But neither of those things happened. Instead, he felt the vampire's body under him shake with laughter. For a moment, the sound of blades clash against the other, the screams of battle managed to slip into this moment, but soon the emotion took over again, and every sound that did not belong in it was shut out, away from here. Somewhere far from this reality.

Raphael couldn't help but laugh at the hunter insinuation. Magnus had told him the youngest Lightwood had died, he had told him they suspected vampires, but still he expected Alexander to be smarter than that. "So, you think that I killed little Max?" When Alec stayed silent looking at him with hatred he never expected the hunter to have in him, he continued. "And why would I do that?"

Alec stayed silent again. He didn't know why Raphael had killed his brother. He didn't know what Raphael had to gain from his death. He only knew that he had done it and it was time to pay for it. But before he could deliver the final blow, Raphael's voice stopped him cold.

"Tell me, Lightwood, was the boy's body drained of blood?" The vampire knew the answer. Magnus had told him in detail about what had happened, and he knew there had been blood at the scene. But he needed the Shadowhunter to realize this on his own, or else he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't believe him. He needed the Shadowhunter to see the truth by himself.

Raphael's words rang in Alec's ears. 'Was the boy's body drained of blood?' the words were played over and over in his mind, trying to remember the actual scene, trying to remember what he saw the night they stepped into the Institute's Sanctuary, the day their life had taken a wrong turn. What he saw behind his eyelids shocked him to his core. Max's body was not drained of blood. In fact there was a pool of blood around him. Was that the way vampires killed? He hadn't stopped to think about it. Now that he did, he found that no, vampires didn't kill that way. Right as the realization hit him, Alec was pushed to the ground.

…

It was only a moment, a brief second, and Magnus's heart almost stopped beating when his eyes landed on Alexander. His beloved hunter was about to be attacked by a vampire from the Brazilian clan. The fangs of the vampire were already out, and he was dangerously close to the boy. As if on instinct Magnus threw himself towards them. He pushed Alec to the ground, taking the attack on himself. The vampire's fangs bit inside his sensitive skin, sucking the blood immediately. The warlock had managed to cast a spell, and his attacker flew across the field. The vampire landed at some Raum demon, and was eaten alive in seconds.

Alec, as if on an instinct, moved himself to Magnus, and grabbed him, before he hit the ground. His hands covered with blood were now pressing into Magnus's neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine" Magnus breathed out and moved his hands on Alec's cheeks, bringing his face closer to him "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah" then, the warlock in the tide of emotions crushed his lips over Alec's, in a short but affection kiss.

For a moment, Magnus felt like everything stopped around them. Only him and Alec mattered in the second, them and their love.

When they pulled away, Magnus's eyes crossed with Alexei's black ones filled with shock, and rage, over Alec's head. In that moment, Bane knew that if he survives tonight, he will be in a lot of trouble.

…

But the fighting didn't stop there. The warriors on both sides were passionate about winning. They all had pent up feelings of anger and hate and misery against the other. They both wanted revenge for their personal reasons. They both wanted the enemy to pay for what they'd done.

…

Valentine was in his element. He was finally making his dream come true. He was finally going to rule the Shadow World and the Downworld. Everyone would remember him now. Everyone would drink in his name. Everyone would worship the ground he walked on. It was his time. With his demons by his side, those low-life servants, he went on in the battlefield killing off one monster after the other. He was cleansing the New York streets with his blade and no one was trying to stop him. Even his old friends, Maryse and Robert Lightwood were there fighting for the same cause, ridding the world of evil and dirt. They were all fighting together like the old times. Maryse and Robert were fighting back to back and if they got closer to death than they should Valentine stepped in finishing off whoever tried to kill them. His rule was finally going to prevail, and his friends were going to join him.

…

Sebastian started out by Valentine's side, but soon he made his own way in the battle. He had killed werewolves, vampires and some other species he hadn't given a second glance to, moving through the field like a graceful dancer, like an elegant Korean warrior wielding his sword, killing whoever posed a threat to him. When he saw the little red-head, Clarissa, struggling to defeat a vampire he immediately went to her aid. No one could hurt her and not pay for it. No one would dare to touch her if they knew the fate awaiting for them if they did. He lifted his sword and with great force he sliced at the vampire's throat. The force might have been too much, because the next second the head fell off its owner's body, letting it fall on the ground as if it was breaking apart.

Clary was looking at the scene unfolding in front of her with wide eyes. How could he do this? She had been fighting so hard to knock out the vampire, but she never planned to kill him. She was not a murderer. She just wanted to get through this fight alive. She just wanted to protect the ones she cared about, either if they were Shadowhunters or vampires. "Why did you do this?!" she screamed at him, terrified of the blood dripping from his weapon.

"It would have killed you!" He answered back. And maybe he would have, or maybe Clarissa would have managed to kill it first. Either way, he couldn't help the wave of protection that oozed out of him in the sight of her. No one was going to hurt if he had a say in it, and if anyone ever did, he would kill them without hesitation. He didn't stay to chat. He had a mission to complete. He turned away to the closest enemy, but he didn't stray far from her. She might need his skills, after all.

…

Isabelle was ready for revenge. She was ready to make her worst enemy pay, and that was none other than the one who killed her brother. If only she had been home, she could have protected him. It was her fault he was dead. It was her who would avenge him. She jumped in the fight, killing one Downworlder after the other, looking for the leader of the New York's clan. When she saw her brother Alec fighting with him, she wanted to go there and kill him right away, but it seemed as though her brother had it under control. If there was one person who wanted him dead more than her, that was Alec. She saw demons and werewolves swamping the place. She ran towards them, hitting them, cutting limbs with her whip, finishing them off with her seraph blade.

…

Simon wasn't sure regarding whose side he should fight on now. On one hand, there were his friends, his best friend, and a girl he was crushing on here. But there was his maker, as well, and his mentor on the other side of line. He was divided between his heart and his natural instinct to fight by his maker's side. Raphael had clearly told him to say goodbye to his 'human' life, and to start acting as a vampire. Yet, Simon couldn't do it. He may belong to the vampires' race now, but he didn't feel like one. He may act on his vampire's instincts now, but his heart acted differently, just like in that very moment.

A loud cry of a familiar female voice came to his sensitive hearing.

"Jace look out!" Clary's eyes filled with tears when a dark gray werewolf jumped on Jace. The blonde Shadowhunter didn't even see him, let alone properly react. So Simon did the only thing he could, the thing that his heart told him to. He launched himself with his vampire-speed on the said werewolf, and took it down, before it could attack the blonde Shadowhunter. Unfortunately, he didn't foresee that the beast was fast enough to grab his neck between its sharp teeth, and bite deeply into his skin. The bite burned, burned like hell as the werewolf spit got to his blood. It was like his blood was on fire, burning him alive. Part of his neck-skin was ripped away, now lying close to him, as the wolf spitted it out with a growl of disgust. Simon let out a loud cry, bringing the attention of his maker to himself, as well as Jace's.

"You saved me" the hunter whispered, but Simon heard him clearly, even when he was trembling on the ground. A werewolf bite was deadly to vampires, and Simon was brutally aware of it. "Why did you save me?"

"Clary loves...you…" dark red blood was falling out of his mouth "You're a friend...keep her safe…"

Shouts were heard above him, and a loud beating heart. If he had more strength now, he would have let his instinct to kill kick in. But, his insides were burning now, getting him closer to death with every second. Then, there was a wonderful, sweet, warm liquid on his lips, as they were parted by something. The taste was metallic, but to him it was the best thing he ever drank. His fangs slid out on instinct, craving for more of this ambrosia.

"Drink you idiot, just don't kill me. I have some vampires to kill tonight" Jace looked on his other hand, drawing the strength rune over his abdomen.

If Simon was to tell how he felt when Jace's blood filled his system, he would tell that it was an amazing feeling. The Shadowhunter's blood was more delicious than any other mortal's blood he had drunk lately.

"That's enough" Jace withdrew his wrist from the vampire's mouth, and placed the tip of the stele over the punctures from the fangs. In one swift moment he drew an Iratze, and ran to the battlefield again; leaving Simon with the wonderful taste of blood in his mouth, and his body beginning to heal itself.

…

Vampires and werewolves were surrounding all of them, trying to kill them, but the Shadowhunters were having none of that. The weak of them failed at the beginning, leaving the strongest to fight for their position, lives and even revenge.

Valentine was about to kill some vampire that tried to attack him, when he felt a cold metal blade going through his back, straight to his chest. In a second his blood went cold, his heart started to beat faster and faster. His body was trembling as the blade pierced through his skin. The man tried to turn around, to see his killer, but it was a hard task.

It burned inside, the feeling of the sword tearing apart his heart.

That was it, he will die from a sword on a war field without accomplishing his desires.

His mind, immediately, was filled with memories of his beloved wife. Of the woman he was doing it all for.

A familiar black mop of hair came to his eyes, when the attacker moved before him.

He was truly surprised. This was not what he could ever have expected.

"My own…son…" he breathed out "My own blood"

"Don't take it personal, Father" the boy spoke with coldness in his voice. "You're a sacrifice for the greater cause"

Jonathan twisted the sword in his heart once again, and Valentine's world went black in one second, when his heart had the last beat.

…

All demons disappeared at once, leaving the hunters surrounded only by Downworlders, when Valentine had died. Jonathan took out the sword from his father's chest, and turned around to a shocked Clary and Jace.

"Sister…" he spoke "Father was a threat to all of us, I had to eliminate this threat, so we all won't die. He was the one that made demons attack Alec, and...and I lately discovered that it wasn't real Raphael Santiago who killed Max. It was a demon. An Eidolon demon summoned by our father"

"Our...father…" she stuttered "You are not my bro…"

"I am your brother. I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern"

"Jace…" she whispered, when the said blonde boy was kneeling by her father. In the same time Magnus raised an invisible wall between hunters and Downworlders.

"Father had adopted Jace, when his mother committed suicide and his father was killed" he came closer to her, grabbing her hands covered with vampires' blood with his own "He's not your brother. I am. Father wanted this to be kept secret, but I wanted to tell you…"

"No! Stop this! Don't you see?! We've been all manipulated by Valentine!" Magnus Bane's voice screeched through the air. He was bleeding from his nose as he tried to keep up the wall between both kinds. "We've been manipulated!"

"The warlock is right" Jonathan came closer to him. Magnus flinched when the boy stood next to him, and Alec's muscles tightened at the same moment, when he looked at him "This fight, my father wanted to gain power…" there were gasps between both sides, when he admitted that Valentine is his father. Magnus was partly surprised, partly not. This boy, he seemed to be familiar to him, since the very first second he had seen him tonight. And now he knew the reason. The boy was the real son of Valentine. "He wanted it so badly, that he manipulated us all. He killed Ragnor Fell, he raised demons that attacked shadowhunters and vampires as well. He was the one who was responsible for the children's deaths lately. And we all… we were just his pawns in this game. We were all manipulated. A further fight is worthless, we've all lost many. I think it's enough of losses. Enough. There's no need to spill more blood on each side"

With that Jonathan led the alive Shadowhunters away from Magnus and the rest of the Downworlders, gathering the dead of his kind on their way. The warlock was still stopping his kind from further attack.

Tonight, the fight was left without winners, but this wasn't the end of the war, not for Jonathan.

_It was only the beginning._

…

Hotel Dumort was filled with the horrible smell of rotting and blood after the fight with the Shadowhunters. Bodies of defeated vampires and werewolves were laying around the throne room. Some of the werewolves were lamenting and blaming the vampires for such a turnout. They were supposed to win, but they didn't expect that Valentine will raise demons again. But nevertheless they didn't fail completely. A few Shadowhunters were dead as well, and many of them were injured quite seriously.

Alexei was sitting on Raphael's throne waiting for Magnus to finish healing poisoned and wounded werewolves. Vampires started to heal themselves as well, while draining their human slaves. His eyes were filled with nothing more than rage.

Then, a small rustle was heard by Santiago, coming from his resting chamber, making him move to that direction immediately. The closer he was moving to it, the better he could smell blood, and the odor of death. But what was strange in this, was that the blood didn't belong to a vampire, let alone some werewolf. With caution he opened the door wide, before stepping inside. His chamber was filled with cold air, coming from the opened window, and the horrible odor. Raphael looked around to locate the cause of the smell; he didn't remember leaving any corpse here, but the smell was indeed a rotting human body. And then, he saw a box in the corner of his room, just where the unused fireplace stood. The box was covered with red stains, and the smell was coming straight from it. Raphael kneeled before it, and warily opened it, revealing a terrifying view.

There, on the bottom of the box was laying a human heart, not a beating heart. Next to it was a hand with a ring on middle finger, golden with an 'M' letter on it and stars.

Under the hand with the ring, that Raphael could recognize everywhere, laid a small note. He took it and read it.

_'Hope you will like my little gift for you. And I intend to collect a payback from you. For now, keep Bane out of trouble. - Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern'_

Raphael didn't know what to think about it now, and he wasn't sure what it meant, but he was grateful that the murderer of his beloved was now dead. No matter what payback Raphael would have to pay later.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one in next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	21. Truth may be painful

**A/N: Hello!**

**I'm rude. I haven't answer to your's reviews on the last chapter. The guest reviews I mean. Sorry for that. **

**malecglitterfan: I'm glad you liked it. Of course, everything that Sebastian is doing, is a part of the bigger plan. **

**red wolf : Glad you liked it. Yes, this is a part of the plan too.**

**Guest: Well, Alexei doesn't take easily disobeying. So...you'll see for yourself. **

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**

**Big thanks to my wonderful beta: Red Coral. She's amazing, and don't forget to check out her story 'A War Is Coming'. I promise you, it's GREAT!**

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.**

**Enjoy the new one!**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

**"Truth may be painful"**

One could have thought that Magnus Bane was used by now to the smell of death and blood. After all, he has been walking on this world for a few centuries, and he had seen many deaths of people, including ones of the people closest to him. Yet, even when he was used to it, he couldn't help but tremble slightly around those corpses and injured creatures.

"Bane, help those werewolves" Praetor Lupus ordered him, while taking out the remains of seraph blades from between his ribs. He let out a loud growl when blood poured out of the wound.

"I'm not a doctor" he retorted, finishing healing some young boy named Jordan.

"But you are a warlock" with that the discussion was ended; Bane concluded it out of the sour look on the old man's face.

The battle with the Shadowhunters had left them exhausted and wounded like never before. Many of the Downworlders were surprised, not only by the strength that the half-Angels had, but as well as with the involvement of demons. Magnus wondered how Valentine had been able to summon the Greater Demons. As far as he knew, there had to be magic used for it, or at least demon blood. The warlock knew that Valentine used to inject some demon's blood inside his, but it still wasn't enough to summon, let alone control demons. So he had had to have worked with some warlock; the big question was with whom?

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud roar of Alexei. He moved his eyes to the vampire, who now was sitting on Raphael's throne. He was observing Magnus warily, his eyes pierced through his body, as if he were an antelope and Alexei the lion here. Bane knew, he felt it in every fiber of his body, that he was doomed now.

"Everyone leave!" he boomed throughout the room. Downworlders, who were there, weren't very keen on it. Many of them were still badly injured, requiring a warlock's help or at least, a still position to heal themselves. Nevertheless, when their eyes crossed with Alexei's filled with fire, they immediately left the room, scowling and growling on their way. Magnus moved along with them, but the minute he was at the door, he was stopped by the low growl of de Quincy "You, stay here, Bane"

"Why?" Before he had a chance to say something more, Raphael stepped inside the throne room with a blank expression. There was something unsettling in his eyes, when he looked at Magnus.

"Where is everyone?" Santiago looked around, noticing the empty place. Alas, even he didn't have chance to say something else, when in one second Alexei left the throne. In the next one, he was by Magnus's side and grabbed him by his neck.

In one swift moment, he felt lightheaded. The air was cut off from his lungs when Alexei squeezed his throat too tight. His arms and legs were wobbly, and there was no strength left inside of him to fight back. The sharp nails of the vampire were piercing through his skin, dangerously close to his neck-vein.

"You think you can fool me, warlock?!" he gripped him even stronger. For a brief moment, Magnus felt like all those centuries ago, when he was a little boy and his step-father tried to choke him underwater. Then, his magic had saved him, but now he was greatly drained of it for it to work properly. There was nothing left for him to do, but pray that Alexei won't kill him.

"Let him go, my king" Raphael joined the spat, putting his hand on Alexei's. The older man only glared at him murderously, shaking his hand off.

"You are going to be punished too."

Once again he turned his attention to the warlock in his grasp. Bane had cloudy eyes, barely being conscious, when de Quincy shoved him with force to the floor. His head hit the cold ground with a loud thud, as well as his back. A sound of cracking sounded somewhere around him, and a second later Magnus let out a horrible cry, when he felt some bone break.

"You think that I am a fool? That you can be untruthful to me?!" he boomed, coming closer to Magnus again. If the warlock had any strength left, he would have forced himself to crawl back, but he had none, so he was just waiting for his fate to come upon him, keeping his eyes shut tight.

However, nothing came.

Magnus dared to open one of his eyes, and saw the view in front of him. Raphael was crouching in front of him, with tightened muscles; _protecting position_. Was he protecting Magnus now?

"You dare to stand up to me?" Alexei was clearly surprised by this kind of action.

"I dare to keep alive the valuable man, who holds a lot of power and can be helpful"

"He disobeyed me, the Council and you, yet you are defending him?"

"I haven't disobeyed…" Magnus breathed out with difficulty, grabbing Raphael's outstretched arm, to get himself up from the floor. His whole body hurt like hell, his shoulder definitely needed an adjustment. Some of his ribs were broken, and poking, even ripping his insides. It was truly a miracle that he's still alive. Magic, the leftovers of it, was slowly healing his inside bleedings, but it still hurt impossibly. "Anyone…tell him…"

"Magnus was giving us the information that he was ordered to" Santiago started explaining, with a calmer voice now, as Magnus was leaning on him.

"As I recall, he was bound to get information from the female Shadowhunter" the last word were spoken as if it was poisonous by Alexei. "And here, I find him on the battle field, protecting and snogging with a male Shadowhunter, who resembles that horrendous Herondale I had a chance to know once. And this is something that I do not understand. I see it as the clear disregard towards the Council and my persona. And for that he will be punished"

"Magnus was giving me all the information I required from him" Raphael was speaking "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have even known that Valentine was back and that he was working with demons. We wouldn't have known that the Shadowhunters were planning this attack, because they believed we were killing those children around the world, starting in New York. We wouldn't have known how many hunters were in the Institute if it wasn't for his…" he looked briefly at him "for the relation that he has with the boy. So I dare to say, that Magnus Bane fulfilled his task. He got us what we wanted, he brought information that we were seeking"

"Santiago is right" Merlion's voice was heard. The three of them had completely forgotten about the fay's presence in the room. He stood up, from his position next to the throne, and moved himself to the three men. "Bane was our great source of information about Shadowhunters, regardless the chosen object of mission. We cannot deny that he fulfilled the task given to him. That is how the Queen speaks about him"

"Fair enough" de Quincy retracted his fangs and stood upright. He offered Magnus his sly, devious smile and took a step back. "Apologies then, Magnus Bane"

Magnus only laughed awkwardly, not wanting to anger de Quincy with his witty comments; and he had a lot of them.

"Can I go now?"

"You are free to go, Magnus Bane"

The warlock left the hotel, with the feeling of relief and burning pain in his wounded body.

…

The atmosphere in the Institute was filled with the strange aura of failure and shock. All Shadowhunters were taken aback by the events on the battle field. None of them, except for Jonathan, knew what to think of tonight. It's like everything they believed lately was a lie, a big, fat lie. Everything that had happened had been just a game. A game of Valentine, and his sick desires for power and domination. He was the reason of everyone's death tonight, on both sides.

Alec was sitting on the steps leading upstairs with a blank expression. Memories of his fight with Raphael, and his words were still running through his mind.

_"Was the boy's body drained of blood?"_

And then Sebastian's…no Jonathan's words _"He was the one who was responsible for the children's deaths lately"_

He was the one…he killed his little innocent brother. Immediately he balled his fists so strongly, that his knuckles turned white. Alec would have given everything to kill that man. If he could, he would raise him from the dead and kill him himself, only to feel some ease of the pain that filled his heart.

"We should burry Valentine, and the rest of the Shadowhunters" Jia said, when her husband finished putting an Iratze over her arm. "We need to go to the Silent City"

"That…monster" Alec spitted with as much hate as he could "Doesn't deserve a Shadowhunter's funeral!"

"Alexander!" Robert looked at him with his 'lecturing' gaze.

"What?! He's the one responsible for Max's death, father! I almost died because of him too!" He was shouting, barely keeping himself from punching anything in the room. Emotions were tearing him inside. It was like a storm was inside of Alec, a storm that he wanted to give in.

Every adult Shadowhunter was looking at him with emotionless eyes. Maryse was avoiding his gaze; Robert tried to make Alec calm down with his look. But the boy was having none of that. They tried to just simply move on, like nothing happened. Like Valentine hadn't betrayed them. Like the deaths of their people didn't matter. Like the death of Max was pointless.

"We should go soon to the Silent City" Arthur Blackthorn spoke, looking at Jia for an approval. The Consul nodded, and moved herself to the direction of the library. Blackthorn went after her, as well as Amatis Herondale and Patrick Penhallow. Robert was slowly following them, glancing from time to time at his wife and children. Alec was glaring furiously at his mother, before she turned and went after Robert.

"Fine!" Alec screamed after them "If you choose that monster, than I'm out of this!"

He stormed to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

His breath was coming out too fast, making his throat burn. His heart was hammering, like it was trying to break free from his chest. Alec moved to his bed, and sat on the floor with his back pressed to the side of bed; knees brought to his chest, arms around them. His head was spinning with images of the fight, and the blood around Max's body.

He heard that someone opened the door, soon there was the sound of footsteps, and finally some warmness next to his body. A hand was placed on his upper arm, and squeezed lightly. Alec opened his eyes and met golden and brown eyes staring at him with worry and kindness.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked, still keeping his hand on Alec's arm.

"I don't understand them" the boy closed his eyes again, to suppress the tears building in his eyes. "How can they not see that it was all Valentine's fault? How can they still see him as a leader, a noble man that deserves a funeral as a warrior? He…Max is dead because of him!"

"I know, brother" Izzy sat on the other side of Alec, and laid her head on Alec's shoulder, being careful not to press the wound on his arm. "Believe me, if Sebas…Jonathan hadn't killed him, I would have killed him myself!"

Jace didn't say a word to it.

"I'm sorry Jace" Izzy looked at the blonde boy with a small smile on her lips.

"It's ok…he…he wasn't my real father…" his voice was a bit distant "Though I wonder then…who am I? Who were my parents?"

"Herondales" another male voice was heard. The three of them looked up, and saw Jonathan and Clary standing in the doorframe, behind them stood Aline and Helen, holding their hands clasped together. Jace was looking at the other boy with confusion in his golden eyes "Your mother, Celine, she committed suicide when your father was killed, she was eight months pregnant with you. So father and Hodge did the C-section, you may say, and took you out. Father took care of you and I at the same time…"

"I never saw you"

"We were kept in different houses. I was kept in the Morgenstern's residence till I was seven. And you were kept in the Wayland's" He said, coming closer to the three teenagers "I knew about you, but father decided not to tell you about me."

"But why Valentine, and you…why did you lie about your name, when you came here?" Isabelle popped a question, locking her hand with Alec.

"Father was surprised to hear about Clary…when mother had left him; he didn't know that she was pregnant again. I was technically dead to the world, ever since I was two. Officially, I was burned with father in our residence" the rest younger nodded "So I couldn't go with my name. Father had met the real Sebastian, a few years ago. But he was killed by some werewolves a year ago. When I came here, father ordered me to use Sebastian's identity, not to raise any suspicion I guess…but I still don't understand why he didn't tell Jace about him not being his biological son, why he was addressing Jace with my name. As I found out lately, father wasn't really…well, you can tell that father was a bit crazy lately. I think it's all because of mother's coma; he wanted the whole family to reunite. Him, mother, Clary, me and you Jace. All of our family"

"Who were my real parents?"

"Celine and Stephen Herondale"

The further talk was interrupted by a bubbly, pop song coming from Alec's cell phone. Alec knew that song, it was a ringtone that Magnus had chosen for himself. The Shadowhunter fished out his phone from the pocket of his pants and answered. Yet, before he had a chance to say something, he heard the very frantic voice of his boyfriend.

…

The night air was ice cold tonight, when Magnus stepped outside the Hotel Dumort. Every inch of his body was hurting. Bones, sharp ends of broken bones, were tearing his insides apart. Magnus knew that he needed help. He barely drew himself to the nearest bench, and fished out his phone from the ripped purple coat. With shaky fingers he chose the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

After three rings, he heard the sound of the phone being answered. Before the other person could even say a word, Magnus poured his speech, being afraid that he may pass out any second.

"Cate, I need your help. Alexei knows about me and Alec. I have broken bones, some bleedings inside, my shoulder…damn…I need your help. Please…Cate…It hurts so badly…please…" he whimpered, sobbing to the phone.

"Magnus?"

"Alec?" the warlock's voice sounded truly surprised. He called his best friend, how come Alec was speaking to him? "I was calling Cate…"

"What happened to you? Where are you?" Alec's voice was hushed but there was clearly fear in it. With every second Magnus felt that the pain was getting over him, getting him closer to passing out. "Magnus?!"

"In front of hotel…" then his vision went all black.

When he woke up, warmth and the smell of iodine surrounded him. Some materials were placed on his bare chest. Bare chest? What…where was he? Last time he checked, he was in that park before the hotel. Magnus dared to open one of his eyes. The place he was in was strangely bright. He wanted to move up, to see where he was, and how fast he could get out of here. But when he raised his head and shoulders, two strong hands held him down.

"Don't move" the voice was too familiar "Lay still Magnus, I'm not finished yet"

"Alexander…" he was cut off by the boy again.

"I need to fix your shoulder. It's going to hurt like hell" Bane could only smile ghostly when Alec pulled him to a sitting position, and stood behind him. A cool hand was placed on his shoulder, sending jolts of pain to his body. The other hand was keeping him in a place. "Ready?" A small nod from the warlock "Then grab the board"

A loud cry came out of his mouth, before the darkness engulfed him again.

The second time Magnus woke up, he was lying in his comfortable bed, wearing some loosely-fit clothes. A wet, cold rug was pressed to his forehead, cooling his burning body down. And a black haired beauty was leaning down, caressing his cheek.

"I should buy you a sexy nurse outfit, you know Alexander" the boy didn't laugh on this, but a small smile was seen on the corner of his mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good?" he giggled. "Have you drugged me?"

"I called Simon, and he asked Raphael to call your warlock friend, Catarina. She came here with some potion, and she healed your inside bleedings" Alec explained, taking off the wet rug from Magnus's forehead. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't bother your…p…pretty head about it, darling" Magnus leaned into Alec's hand and purred. "You are so warm, so nice, I love you"

"Magnus, who did this to you? And why?" the warlock was still giggling, and kissing the inside of Alec's hand. "Was it because of me?"

"No. I love you. Only you Alec. He saw us kissing…he was so mad…" he couldn't stop laughing now. "I loooooooove you"

With that Alec knew that he wouldn't find out what really happen tonight from Magnus. Not when he's in such a state. The Shadowhunter wondered what was in that potion that left Magnus being like in 'drunken or drugged' state. But whatever it was, it helped. Bane's wounds were almost healed, only small, minor scratches were left on his back and neck. So his warlock was all safe. And that was what really mattered to Alec.

Magnus wasn't sure whether he imagined that, or if Alec said it out loud before he closed his eyes again. However it was, he smiled like crazy because of those words.

_"I love you too, Magnus"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

**A very important note! My friend 'Daime Guiral' the author of Inside The Devil's Den, is looking for someone to help her with writing a fighting scene for the upcoming chapter. As well as, she's looking for a new beta. So, if anyone can help her, she will appreciate it. If anyone wants to help pm her asap. Thanks!**

Now back to my blabbing!

I counted how many chapters have left till the end of the story. So, beside this one, there will be four more and an epilogue.

The next one. In the beginning of the next week. I'm halfway through it already, but first I must finish a small art project.

So.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	22. Silence before the storm

A/N: Hello! How are you?

red wolf: He was, but don't worry, there's a small surprise for Alexei, in upcoming chapters.

malecglitterfan: Of course, Alec has to take care of his man. Raph is a good friend, he has to stood up for Mags, after all, it's a part of the deal with Jonathan.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. It means a lot to me, that you're enjoying this story.

**Beta'd by marvelous Red Coral. Check out her incredibly story 'A War Is Coming'!**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

**"Silence before the storm"**

They say that in the end silence may not be your friend, but your worst enemy. You can never foresee what the silence will bring to you, whether it will be peace, or distress.

…

It was strangely quiet lately in the Shadow World; especially in New York. It's like the battle was the end of the old world, and now a new one was being created. As if the death of Valentine Morgenstern was the end of an era. An era of fights for power, domination, surviving.

It's been two weeks since the battle, and no attack had taken place since that day. No Shadowhunter tried to kill any Downworlder, or the other way around. If anything, they could even walk around the territory of the other kind, and leave it without any damage.

One could say that it was truly a miracle. Or maybe that it's some kind of alternative world.

But some felt, that it's the silence before the storm.

…

Magnus was watching, more like he was ogling, Alec, as the young boy was putting back on his black shirt. The warlock was propped on his elbow on his bed, wrapped up with a yellow canary sheet. His naked body covered with a slight layer of sweat, and here and there a red mark left by Alec's hungry lips.

"Aren't you going to get dressed today?" the Shadowhunter glanced at his boyfriend, who now licked his lips.

"Why should I?" he threw the sheet away from his body, and got up as well "You've already seen me naked lots of times. There's nothing new for you to see, honey"

"Have some decency, Mags" he blushed, like every time he saw Magnus's naked body for the past five months.

"Me and decency? Darling, you should know better." he slyly smiled at him, stealing a short kiss from him. Before Alec even had a chance to lean into the kiss, Magnus pulled away, and smacked Alec's backside, before running to the kitchen. Alec rolled his eyes, and grabbed the warlock's silk green robe on his way to the kitchen as well. Bane was already preparing coffee for them, and he missed the moment when Alec threw the robe on him. "Hey!"

"Put this on, someone can see you"

"Oh, my honey is jealous" Alec truly hated when Magnus used this childish, but yet lovingly tone on him.

"No, I just want to suppress the nightmares for your neighbors" At that Magnus's eyes squinted, that was followed by a small glare.

"Mister, I'll have you know, that my body is gorgeous"

"And it's only for me to see" Alec stated, ending their discussion by knotting the robe. His lips found their way to Magnus's for a long, deep kiss. "And I know that your body is beyond beautiful"

"I knew that there's a reason I'm with you" Magnus smiled down at him, putting his arms around Alec's neck "You're just incredibly sweet, love"

Magnus's cat-eyes were filled with love, Alec could clearly see it. By the Angel, how much he wanted to say it back to Magnus. He felt this love in every inch of his body, but whenever he opened his mouth, he chickened out. It frustrated him to the edge, yet every time he looked into Magnus's eyes with the want of admitting his feelings, he felt like a cat bit off his tongue. He had whispered it to Magnus twice, but the warlock was never conscious to hear it.

"Want some early morning breakfast?" Magnus's voice pierced through his thoughts. His cat-eyes were staring straight into Alec's blue with a small doze of wonder.

"What is on the menu today?"

"What do you desire to eat, sweet pea?"

"I think I told you to quit it with the sweet pea" he nudged his side playfully, and moved himself to the fridge. There wasn't even a surprise when Alec found nothing eatable inside, after he had opened it. There were a few bottles, with some colorful liquid; labeled in a strange language. That meant no drinking, they're potions. The Shadowhunter didn't want to have a repeat of last month, when he foolishly took a sip of yellow liquid, believing naively that it's an orange juice. It had left him for three hours with cat ears, and whiskers. Magnus was beyond marveled that day. Alec looked 'cute as a kitten', as he put it; that's why he had a reminder of it: a photo that he had taken. Alec had begged him with everything to delete the photo, but unfortunately for the younger, Magnus couldn't be easily blackmailed.

"But sweet pea suits you so good, baby" Magnus snapped his fingers and eggs, flour, ham, cheese, tomatoes, asparagus, butter, and cream showed up on the kitchen counter. Alec looked at him in question. "I'm gonna charm you with my cooking skills"

"You can cook?"

"I feel offended, darling" Magnus took the ingredients and started to prepare the meal.

Half an hour later, it turned out that Magnus won't charm Alec with food. What was supposed to be a tart was burned. Alec tried to eat it, to appreciate the gesture. Unfortunately, Alec's digestive system didn't agree with it. After the second bite, he felt nauseous.

"You can stop eating Alec. I appreciate that you even tried" his voice was a bit sad, but alas, a smile painted in the corner of his mouth. With one snap, the horrible meal was replaced by freshly made omelets, from a nearby restaurant. "Dig in honey"

"I forgot to tell you" Magnus looked up from his dish at Alec "My parents will be away for two days. Some stuff in Idris. So…"

"So…I'm not letting you out of my apartment, sugar" he grinned at him, which made Alec feel butterflies in his stomach. "When are they leaving?"

"Around evening, so I'll come back as soon as they leave"

"Good boy" Alec stuck his tongue out at Magnus for calling him that. "Anyway, how are things at home?"

"Strangely good" Magnus snapped out the dirty dishes, and moved himself after Alec to the living room. He sat down on the couch, patting the empty space next to it. His boyfriend immediately plopped himself down, snuggling to Magnus's side.

He loved this. These small, simple gestures, moves; they strengthened him in the belief, that this is what he wants. Till the very end.

"Strangely good? What do you mean?" Magnus started to stroke his hair, humming some lightly song once heard by Alec.

"I mean, that everything is ok. Sebastia…Jonathan is still living with us. Jace is back with Clary. Izzy is good too. Mother and Father…they aren't around much, but they never were"

"And you, kitten?" Magnus placed a kiss on his forehead, when the sky turned a bit lighter. It was mere moments before the sun will rise. The warlock stood up and yanked Alec's hand; soon they were standing on the balcony.

The view was incredible. The redish-orange sun was rising, casting its light on both men. Alec was holding the railing, while Magnus put his arms around his middle, and his chin on Alec's shoulder.

"Beautiful view" the younger sighed.

"You're much more beautiful, my love" there, once again, was the love-look in Magnus's eyes. And Alec would be doomed by Angels, if he didn't feel that it's the right moment to tell his beloved about his feelings. But the fate decided to play with him, when the warlock continued talking. "Tell me, how are things going with your little red-head friend? Sheldon was whining to me about her two days ago, when he visited me, in the middle of the day. Did you know that now, thanks to your parabatai, he can walk in the sunlight?"

"Say what?" and whit that Magnus explained the whole thing to Alec, about how Simon Lewis became the 'Daylighter', the first vampire that can walk in the sunlight.

"Yep, Jace gave him his blood and now Stuart can walk in the sun, just like Edward Cullen, but he's less sparkly"

"I feel like I should ask who this Edward Cullen is, but…I'll pass" Alec finished this discussion, though he was pretty sure that Magnus wanted to explain it to the boy. "Anyway, you didn't tell me, how are you feeling? Everything healed?"

"Yes, my lovely, sexy, little nurse" Magnus kissed Alec's nose, making the boy cringe it. "Though the next time, you really have to wear a nurse outfit. I will buy it for you. Ohh I see you in this sexy outfit, made of latex, and…mmmm hot"

"I'd rather you not to be hurt like that again" Alec's cheeks were burning red by now, when Magnus was staring up on him, and licking his lips in seductive way "And no sexy nurse outfits"

"Oh come on! You would look so damn hot in this" Magnus crawled onto Alec's laps and blocked his way to get up. His hands pinned Alec's down to the couch, mere moments before he glued his mouth to boy's pale neck. Of all the Shadowhunter's body, his neck was on the top of his favorite places to kiss to Magnus, just after those sweet, hungry lips. The warlock often left love-bites on the younger's neck, granting a small fuss for it, whenever a sibling of his hunter teased the boy because of it.

Magnus's warm lips were trailing a path to Alec's jaw and to his special spot behind his ear. This made Alec moan in the back of his throat.

"Maybe, you will agree on the sexy nurse outfit, now" he whispered into his ear, running his hand over Alec's chest.

"N…no" Alec grabbed Magnus's hand in his and brought it to his side. "No nurse outfit"

"Damn" the Shadowhunter laughed at the askew face of Magnus Bane. He looked adorable, so the boy couldn't do anything else than steal a quick kiss from him. The warlock, of course wanted to deepen the sweet gesture, but the fate didn't want it. It was all just like in the beginning of their relationship.

Alec's phone rang.

"I truly hate those infernal devices!" Alec pushed Magnus off of his lap to get the phone out of his pants pocket.

"Jace, something happened?"

"I need to speak with your beau" from all things Jace could say, this one was nothing that Alec ever expected to hear from him. With confusion in his blue eyes, he passed the phone to Magnus "It's for you"

Magnus was no less surprised by that. During their talk, Magnus was only 'mhm-ed' and saying random drabbles like 'well, duh, of course they can't, it's magic'. Alec was more and more lost with this with every next second.

"But I'm not doing it for free, you have to pay me Jace…" he was cut off by something that Jace said; from Magnus's face, Alec could read that whatever the offer was, it must be good for his beloved. "We have a deal Jonathan…fine…Jace"

"A deal?" Alec asked unsurely, taking the phone back from Magnus. "What kind of deal you are making with my brother?"

"Well, your brother just promise me, two full days and nights with you, with no interruptions, no demons, no nosy siblings" Alec's eyes went wide at this "Just you, me, and my bed…and all this for a small thing"

"What if I won't agree?" the boy teased, fully knowing that he will stay with his boyfriend, despite the deal he made with his brother; but he loved to tease Magnus.

"Well, then Jace promised me that he will help strangle you, and cuff you to my bed" he smiled deviously at Alec, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"So, what's your part of this deal? What does he want from you?"

"To wake up Jocelyn" Alec couldn't stop blinking for a few seconds, after Magnus moved himself from the couch to the direction of his study.

A loud cracking, and the sound of breaking glass was heard a few moments before Magnus called Alec. Inside his study were the remainders of dark foam, floating above the old wooden desk. Behind it stood Magnus with a small glass vial filled with some pinkish liquid. He handed the bottle to Alec with a smile on his face.

"Pour this to Jocelyn's throat, and an hour later she will wake up. Then call for a Silent Brother, yeah, Brother Zachariah to check on her. She should be good, but you know, better safe than sorry"

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Darling, I am a warlock. I know how to make potions. Besides, the potion Jocelyn took was made by my friend years ago." He confirmed "Yes, it will work, I assure you. Now go, and be back by evening, the first minute your parents go. Love you"

…

It turned out, that Magnus indeed was right. After Clary gave the potion to her mother, an hour later she woke up. All hunters were astonished by that.

"Thank you, Alec!" Clary exclaimed, and threw herself in his arms, making him all uncomfortable. "I don't know how to repay to you"

"It's ok. I'll say your thanks to my…friend"

"Yes, Alec" Jace chimed "Thank your _friend_, in the most grateful way"

Alexander glared the blonde boy, and yanked him to the other side of the room.

"Just don't tell anyone who I got this from. No one can know about Magnus, got it?" A small nod came from Jace "And when I'm back, you get what you deserve for using me as the payment for this, idiot"

"Come on, I'm sure that Magnus will make it all pleasurable for you" Alec's face was pure red, before he left the room.

…

"Was I right? Did she wake up?" Magnus asked the second Alec opened the door this night. The boy stood with a small, black night-bag in his right hand, wearing one of the dark blue shirts previously belonging to Magnus. He was shyly smiling upon his sparkly boyfriend.

"You were right" He stepped inside, and immediately to his nose came a smell of something delicious. He looked questioningly at Magnus, receiving a true smile from him.

"I thought that we haven't had a proper date in a while…so…and I have you only for myself for two days…"

The dinner that Magnus prepared, okay, conjured, was incredibly delicious; some French dish that Alec couldn't say its name, but nevertheless the taste was amazing. In the background, some old classical music was played. The red wine was slowly starting to make them both tipsy, but they wouldn't change that. The atmosphere was wonderful.

Alec often wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing man like Magnus. The warlock was a dream that came true, or even better, Alec couldn't describe it properly. But he was sure of one thing; his heart pounded like crazy whenever he was with him, and he didn't want to change this feeling, ever.

"I hope you're thinking about me, since you're not listening to me"

"I'm sorry…" the young boy wasn't sure just how much redder his cheeks can become in one night, but he had a feeling that the color at the end will be dark red; especially when Magnus was looking at him, like a lion at his pray. "You…you were saying?"

"I was saying, that these two days will be two of the best in my life"

"I hope for it" Alec's voice was close to a whisper, but Magnus heard him well, and smiled widely at the boy. The warlock stood up from his chair and pushed himself on Alec's laps, before he crushed his lips on the boy's.

Kissing Magnus was like tasting something extraordinary, like tasting magic itself. Alec could feel vibrations going through Magnus's mouth straight to his own. He could kiss Magnus all day, and never get bored of it. This was a marvelous feeling that Alec wanted to never end.

"I love you" Magnus breathed out, when he pulled away from the boy. Alec was still in a state of melting from the kiss, when he responded to him.

"I love you too"

For a longer moment there was silence between the two of them. Alec was looking at him with some fear in his eyes, a fear that came from admitting his feelings, and fear of what Magnus could think now, as he was all silent. The expression in the cat-eyes of the warlock was partly shocked, partly relieved, and Alec couldn't tell what was better.

"You do, really?"

"I…" it was again like something was blocking him from inside. The boy was now having a battle inside of him, a battle between his heart and braveness, if he had it.

"Alexander? Alec?" Magnus was softly whispering, caressing his cheek. His eyes showed this warmness and love, that Alec loved so much. "It's ok…you don't have to…"

"No. I'm tired of being a coward" for the next few seconds, Alec was taking deep breaths; his heart was racing when he took Magnus's hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly, and placed it on his chest, just where his heart was beating. Alec looked deeply in Magnus's gold-green eyes, feeling that his cheeks were hot now, and finally, he opened his mouth again "I…I love you. I love you, Magnus"

The young Shadowhunter wasn't sure, whether there had been another time, when he saw Magnus so purely happy; he glowed from happiness. His eyes sparkled, smile wider than before.

"I love you, so much. I love you darling"

…

The following days were filled with love between the hunter and warlock, and the silence in the Shadow World.

But they didn't know yet that it was only a **silence before the storm.**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, do you know what will happen in the next chapters? I will bring up the DRAMA! grins deviously Oh, I can't wait! Hopefully you won't hate me then.

Anyway. I'm writing like furiously, really, I'm close to write the end of this story, and let me tell you...it's gonna be something.

The next one. In the end of the week. Let's say...Friday/or Saturday.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	23. Manipulation is the key

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: Glad you liked that. Well, it's drama it has to be worrisome. Me? Pulling out something big? Of course I will do it *evil grin*

malecglitterfan: And you should be! It's drama after all.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

**Beta'd by Red Coral, who is amazing! Check out her story 'A War Is Coming' It's completed by now, but read if you haven't done that yet. It's amazing story, with a thrill. And sequel will be too! **

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

**"Manipulation is the key"**

Her beautiful, pale, naked body was one of the most incredible things that the young man had ever seen. Soft, milky skin, inviting to touch every time he saw her. The red hair cascaded onto her slim shoulders, covering her round breasts that he loved to caress.

She wasn't the perfect one, but she was good enough. Yet, she wasn't _her_.

"Tell me, my Queen, how are things in the Downworld?" he was laying on her bed, made of gold; on top of it, there were laying light materials imitating flowers petals. The air was filled with the heavy scent of fairy powder and sweetness of their own scent; an intoxicating scent.

"Meliorn says they're good. So far, you haven't attacked, so none of the Downworlders has to be alerted" she moved herself to lay onto her belly, to look into the young man's face. She hadn't had such a marvelous lover in ages; so strong, smart, witty, loving, complimenting, that worshiped her like she deserves.

"And how is our favorite warlock?"

"Ah, Bane is Bane, there's always something that awaits him" he looked at her with question in his black eyes "Well, for now he is staying close to home after the last accident after the battle"

"Accident?"

"Ah yes, Alexei found out about Magnus's little affair with the male hunter, the black haired one, Alexander" he was nodding, being fully aware of the romance. The man had found out about it before the battle, but on the war field his information were confirmed; the warlock indeed was truly fond, maybe even in love with the young Alexander. "It is not that Bane truly broke the rules; in the end, he gave us the information about your moves; but Alexei is seeing this as disobedience. Bane was supposed to seduce Alexander's sister"

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, he was supposed to seduce the girl, to get information about your kind, alas, Bane is himself. He always has to change the rules, and Alexei doesn't like it, nor that he likes Bane, he never did."

"I see" he couldn't suppress the grin, creeping onto his lips. This information will finally give him what he wants; he will be able to move with his great plan. "What is the deal, between de Quincy and Bane?"

"It is an old quarrel between them. It started when they met, back in 1862 in London" the man quickly memorized those things that he was hearing about Bane to have a small background in his mind. "De Quincy was the head of the London Vampire Clan, of course, for about 200 years or so, it is irrelevant. He was in love, maybe it's a too big of a word, but he had feelings for Camille Belcourt"

"I've heard about her, the famous heartbreaking vampire"

"Oh yes, that she was. In that time, she was in love with Ralph Scott, the older brother of Woolsey Scott" she was explaining, with her melodic voice "But that relationship was forbidden, werewolves were the enemies of vampires at that time. Alexei was furious, so he killed Ralph, hoping that Camille will be with him. But she swore him revenge. She then found herself liking, maybe even something more, Magnus Bane; and oh, how he was in love with her. People said that he hadn't seen a world but her. So Alexei was again, jealous, and Camille was acting all…like humans are saying, all lovey-dovey with Bane. So de Quincy was…red from jealousy, metaphorically speaking of course. Camille and Magnus, took a part in killing almost his whole clan, he almost died too, in Pandemonium in London, if it wasn't for someone, Alexei would be truly dead now"

"Ah, so he must hate him"

"Yes" she confirmed "That's why, when the first occasion showed up, he wanted to kill Magnus. And I am certain, that he will try to do it again" for a moment there was silence between the lovers. "Maybe you should do something about it, that is if you need Bane alive. I am most certain that Alexei won't stop, before he finds another reason to kill Bane, and Santiago may not be there to save him; especially now, when Raphael is not so strong. He is still devastated after the death of his lover; he's easily to be eliminated, he has no magic protection anymore"

"I will take care of it, then" He leaned up to capture the delicate, red lips with his own, in a long kiss. "I must go my Queen. I shall visit you soon, my love"

"I shall wait for your arrival, my Jonathan"

…

The Institute during the night was consumed in peace; most of its residents were asleep now. But not Jonathan; he had been waiting for Alec to come home. He was about to start moving on with his plan, and Alexander was the first part of it.

He was sitting in the darkness, in the study, when he heard soft footsteps going upstairs. Then a silent try of opening the bedroom door, and an equally silent try of closing it.

Jonathan went upstairs immediately, and when he stopped in front of Alec's closed door, he pressed his ear to the door. Apparently the young boy was devoured in a talk over the phone.

"Yes, I'm home already, Mags" Alec whispered, a small laugh escaped his mouth "I couldn't stay tonight too, my parents will be home in the morning. Yes…I did like our days…no…no…I'm not wearing it again…stop it Magnus Bane, I won't wear that outfit for you…no…no…I don't care how many times you will say you love me, I'm not wearing that cat outfit…you have strange kinks…why am I putting up with you?...yes, I will come…that's it, I'm not having sex with you ever again, pervert…and you say that I'm the hormonal one that thinks only about sex…really? And who's the one with red marks on his back? Me. Next time, cut your nails…stop it! Stop it! No, we're not having phone-sex. There's only a wall between mine and Jace's room…no! I…" then, Jonathan, unfortunately leaned too heavy on the door, and hit the doorknob with his phone. Soon, Alec's voice was cut off and his footsteps were closer. Morgenstern moved himself quickly behind the corner; he decided that he will wait till the morning, to move with his plan. He will give Alec this last night. The said boy opened cautiously the door, and peeked his head outside "I thought that I heard something, yeah…but no one is here…I will come tomorrow, yes, in the morning, I'll tell Jace and Izzy and Clary that we can train outside, in the park, and I will come to you. Izzy will cover for me, as always. Yes, Mags. I will tell her. Mhm. Bye, sleep tight. I love you too"

When Alec closed the door again, Jonathan came out from the corner, with a smirk on his lips. He, indeed, will move with his plan tomorrow morning.

…

It was all like Alec said; in the morning, he fetched his siblings and Clary to train in the local park. Jonathan, of course declined the 'offer', telling them that he wants to talk with his mother. After all, he hadn't talked with her since she woke up, three days ago. As predicted, the Lightwoods and his sister didn't pry into it; who would? He's just a boy that wants to have time with his mother.

"I'm just gonna go for my phone, and we can go. Jace take some weapons, daggers today" Alec's voice was becoming quieter with every step he took upstairs. Jonathan moved after him.

He found him with a phone in his hand, typing something on the device.

"Going off to see your boyfriend, aren't we, Alec?" He had never seen the Lightwood boy more shocked and embarrassed in the same moment. His face was pure red, though Jonathan couldn't decide whether it was from anger, or shame or something else. His blue eyes, were widely eying him; he was opening and closing his mouth a few times, in an attempt to say something.

"Wha…I…No…What…?" he rambled; his hands shaky, so he dropped the phone to the floor. Jonathan immediately bent down and picked the device, with an opened message to 'Mag: I'll come soon. Love you'. He handed Alec back the phone, with a small, innocent smile on his lips.

"It's ok. Every boy has his secrets, right?" Alec's wide gaze hadn't changed; he still was eyeing him warily. "I cannot blame you. I mean, Magnus Bane is truly desirable, even lustful. Everyone would desire him"

"How…how do you…"

"Know?" a single nod came from Alec "Ah, at first I wasn't sure, but the kiss on the battle field…" Alec gasped loudly "Don't worry, only I and that vampire saw you. No big deal. My lips are sealed. And then I did a small investigation amongst Downworlders"

Alexander was all silent, on one hand, he wanted to ran out of his room, and not listen to Jonathan. But on the other, he was slightly curious about his words.

"And truth to be told" He closed the door and went to sit on Alec's bed "I must say, I'm so sorry Alec, so sorry"

"What are you talking about?" Alec's voice was full of confusion.

"He lied to you" he patted the empty space next to him, but the other hunter stayed still in his place. Jonathan shrugged his arms, and continued "He has been lying to you, since the very first day you met"

"You're lying"

"Am I? Isn't it a bit strange, that he looked for you for days, after your first encounter?" Alec didn't want to listen to those lies, but his feet seemed glued to the floor "Do you know, who he is, for real? He's not just the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He's also the Magister of Brooklyn, a very highly persona in the New York Downworld. Did you know that he was bounded with a task from their Council? I'm sure he didn't tell you a single thing about it"

Alec started breathing loudly, heavily; his blood was slowly beginning to boil inside of him.

"He was bounded to seduce a Shadowhunter from our Institute, well, he was supposed to seduce Isabelle, but he chose you, because you reminded him of a past crush of his"

Alec's jaw's muscles tightened in one second, his hands balled into fists. The air around him became thick, making Alec hard to breathe in it.

"I've done my research, my father wanted to know as much of Bane as he could. So I discovered that he had a crush over a black haired, blue eyed Shadowhunter from over a century ago, William Herondale. That's why he chose you as the object of the seduction mission"

"No…no…"

"He told you he loves you, right? It was all part of the plan. You were unaware of it" Alec's body started to tremble, so Jonathan quickly got up, and took the boy in his arms. He brought him back to the bed, still holding him strongly in his embrace, and stroked his hair lightly "You've been telling him things about us, but it's not your fault, Alec. He's been playing with your heart. He made you desire him, he made you fall in love with him. But it was all a game for him and the other Downworlders"

In one second, Alec's heart was filled with pain; it's like someone drove a blade through it, and swirled it many times, until it was cut into a million pieces. This couldn't be true, Magnus wouldn't do such a horrible thing to him, this couldn't be true. Yet, some things were now clear; how the vampires knew about their attack on hotel Dumort, how the Downworlders were aware of Valentine's return, how they were aware of the number of the Shadowhunters in the New York Institute before the battle, how they were aware of their weaknesses…

It was all his fault…his stupidity's fault. He has been telling Magnus everything, unaware of it. And Magnus was telling that to the other Downworlders.

He was nothing, but an informant and play-thing for Magnus Bane.

In one swift moment the hurt in his heart turned into an enormous rage. He wanted to break and rip the things around him.

"I'm so sorry, Alec. I know that you have feelings for him, I know that you fell in love with him" Jonathan was saying "And he hurt you like that. You're too good of a boy, to be hurt like that. I'm so sorry"

Alec pushed himself away from Jonathan and ran out of his room, then out of the Institute.

Tears were shed from his blue eyes as he ran through the streets of New York. It was like some kind of nightmare. A fog surrounded his body, blocking his sight; yet he could still find his way to the once loved direction. Words of those lies that Magnus had been feeding him with were cutting him open.

_'I love you Alexander' 'I love you' I love you' I love you'_

**LIES, LIES, LIES** he wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice.

Finally he found himself before the familiar door. With a pounding heart and eyes full of tears, he grabbed the doorknob. While he wanted to open the door, he heard two voices from inside.

"It's your job Magnus, you have to find out whether the Shadowhunters are up to something, again. Find out from your hunter"

"I will, just give me some time Raphael"

Alec stood dead in his tracks, with tears streaming down his cheeks, when the door opened, revealing Raphael Santiago and Magnus Bane.

When the warlock's eyes landed on the young boy, he felt his heart in his throat. The look on Alec's face was terrifying; in that second, Bane knew that Alec knows the truth. He barely managed to find his shaky voice.

_"Alexander…"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, cliffhanger, I know, you must hate me now. Aha, Jonathan told Alec the truth, not good right? What is he up to?

The next one, in next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
